A Sort of Fairy Tale
by staceleo
Summary: A pampered prince in need of redemption. A bitter maiden in search of long lost passion. Can forgiveness and love lead to happily ever after? A modern day fairy tale. AU. Romance/Drama/Horror
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Now that Daily Affirmations is finished I wanted to try something new. This one is drama, some tears, a laugh or two and romance. This is a Bella and Edward story for you all to enjoy. I must warn it will be a rock road for our lead characters, but I am a happily ever after girl.**

My amazing beta is Sunflower3759! She is amazing!

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you.**

A Sort Of Fairy Tale

Chapter One: Snow White, Bella Blue

Bella stared at the snow swirling outside of the window. The lights from the Christmas decorations shimmered onto the snow, making her dizzy. Snow was miserable. It was wet and cold, and just the thought of that sensation made her cringe. Luckily, the coffee shop was warm and cozy. Returning to the computer images on her screen, Bella couldn't help but smile at the pictures before her.

"I can't believe you talked her into posing for you." Garrett Matthews said, as he peered over her shoulder to take in the dancer on the screen. "They are absolutely beautiful. It's Snow White, right?

"It is." She replied, as she smiled at her photography class final project; the dark haired girl gracing the screen in the ballerina costume walking through the snow seemed to be a vision of grace and poise, her eyes big and wide. But in actuality, her feelings were anything but. "It took Alice awhile to be convinced, but I managed to wear her down."

"Exactly how did you do that?" Garrett inquired, with a slight eyebrow raise. He didn't think the brunette beauty before him could ever convince her timid best friend to ever be so bold.

"Guilt, some tears, and I might have talked about my fear of failure." Bella clicked on a few buttons to darken the woods in the background. "Actually, I promised her that it would be very tasteful, and I that I would go to that artsy film with her, starring Lili Taylor and a puppet."

"That sounds horrible," Garrett stated with a cringe. "Have fun with that."

Alice Brandon was a quiet, sweet girl, who loved to watch movies that she believed would challenge her. Unfortunately, they were usually horrible, and Alice would have to sadly review them for the local independent newspaper. She would feel so terrible about having to be critical, that her reviews were posted under an alias. Bella always tried to help her best friend see how wonderful and talented and compassionate she was. But Alice was never convinced. She would stick on her oversized glasses and cower in old hoodies covered in paint to avoid being the center of atention. Someday, Alice would have to see how truly lovely she was, and Bella could only hope that would happen soon.

With Alice still in her head, Bella looked at the clock on her monitor. "Oh shit, dude! I am supposed to be on the clock."

"No worries, I'll let it slide if you never call me 'dude' again." Garrett looked at the colorful Christmas decorations that Bella created for the shop. Abstract, glittery stars hung from the rafters, and wild painting of Santa and his reindeer were sketched on the glass of the windows. A tree in the corner, glowed brightly, filled with lights and tiny glass balls. It was a winter wonderland in Garrett's eyes. "You did all these amazing decorations off the clock. I owe you some time, lady."

"It's going to get crazy in here soon. You are going need me back there getting the lattes ready so the hipsters get their fix. Don't you have some guy coming here to play tonight?" Bella looked up at Garrett with a grin. Her boss was such a handsome guy, with his dark hair and crooked grin. She wished he could find a nice girl to settle down with.

Garrett felt like he was drowning in those deep, brown of eyes of hers. He was putty in her hands and she didn't even know it.

He shook himself from gazing at Bella. It was embarrassing how silly he sometimes got over her. "He isn't playing until eight, and actually, he is going to be slinging coffee with us. I hired him to work here, he has his bartending license. I'll have him and Jasper uncap beer and pour wine. We can do the caffeinated beverages."

"Dumbest idea ever, Garrett." Bella gave him an annoyed look. "A bunch of drunk coeds throwing up on the floors, and frat boys knocking up girls in the bathroom is what you're going to get."

"I have to keep the customers coming in after seven, Bella. They run over to The Box and start drinking. I need the money to keep this place open."

The money situation wasn't as dire as Garrett had predicted, but he could imagine the possibilities of combining the coffee house crowd with those wanting to relax with responsible drinking. He truly could see this working out for the best. It was obvious to him that Bella was not good dealing with change.

"Uh huh...but let me tell you buddy, if one person knocks any of my ornaments off of that tree, I'll knock them into next week," Bella said and gave a little frown.

Garrett gave her hand a squeeze. "I will happily keep you out of jail, if that was to occur."

"I will give it a..." Bella began to say, as the bell on the door rang out alerting her to a customer.

Turning around in her seat and seeing who entered, Bella suddenly felt nauseous. The wild hair that twisted in reds, browns and golds hadn't changed much in the two years since she last saw it. The pouty lips, so ripe for kissing, still held the same power to destroy her. That face that whispered words of love to her, that were clearly now seen to be lies, made her want to weep like the stupid child she was when they had met so long ago. Bella wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear.

"Bella, are you all right?" Garrett asked worriedly. She nodded in the affirmative without thought. "I should probably introduce you to Edward. Hey man! Come on over here."

Edward Cullen flashed a smile to his new boss. Garrett seemed like a cool guy. He had barely registered the girl sitting with him, until she looked up with her beautiful solemn face. It was the first girl, and if he was truly honest, the only girl he had ever loved. When they had met in high school she had been special to him...but he threw that away. Yet somehow , after all these years, Bella Swan was still his weakness.

"Nice to see you, Edward." Garrett stood and held out his hand for them to shake. "Let me introduce you to..."

"Bella," Edward said. He took in her sad face and decided that he would throw on the charm. She had always been susceptible to it.

"Edward Cullen," she replied flatly.

Garrett looked at them both in bewilderment. "You two know each other?"

Edward gave Bella a wink. "We certainly do, we were..."

"Acquaintances." Bella wanted to punch him. She stood up with her head up high. "I am going to fill up the coffee grinders."

Garrett didn't like the pained expression on his crush's face. He made a mental note to find out what this man had done to her. "I am going to grab your paperwork from the back, Edward."

"Sounds great," Edward said politely. He waited until Garrett moved towards the office then grabbed Bella's arm. It felt amazing. "It seems we will be working together, Bella, we should probably work out a way to get along."

Bella stiffened and pulled her arm away with all her might. She hissed at him, "I don't want you to speak to me unless you need me to pass you a cup for coffee, asshole. We aren't friends, we are nothing. You are nothing. That night that you left me to face death alone, was the night you died to me too. Stay away."

Bella grabbed up her laptop and fled towards the back room.

Thoughts of that night at the morgue flooded back into her brain, all brought back by that fucker, Edward Cullen.

She could actually feel the frigid air circle her, as she had stared down at the most important person in her life...his lifeless body, now prone, on the hard, cold slab.

She never though she could hate someone so much. Willing away the tears, Bella discreetly wiped at them.

He would never, ever, see her cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am absolutely floored by your response to this story! Thank you, so much for the reviews and follows to this tale. I guess I am okay at writing drama. (At least in the first chapter.)**

**Sunflower3759 is my amazing Beta! I think she likes where this one is going and I hope you do too.**

**A quick warning and reassurance…I know that you don't want me to give any surprises away, but this is a HEA and nothing is exactly what it seems. By the way…you might want some tissues handy. I needed them.**

.  
Chapter 2: Pretty Little Maidens Sitting All in a Row

"He's awfully pretty," Alice stated reflectively.

Bella refilled Alice's coffee, her face twisted in a grimace. "Are we speaking of Mr. Whitlock or the Devil, because they are both very bad people."

"I just think..." Alice began with her eyes wide, but before she could finish Angela Webber plopped down beside her. Actually, it was Angela Cheney, but Angela never wanted to admit that fact.

Ruffling Alice's dark hair, Angela questioned, "What are we thinking?"

Bella started pouring Angela a coffee. "There are more important questions, Ang...how did you manage to escape from Pastor Ben?"

"I gave him the finger and told him to suck my left tit. Being that the moronic Reverend is a prude, we know good and well that will never happen." Angela looked at the coffee with a frown. "What the hell is this? Momma wants some vodka."

"He'll never let you hang out with again us if you come home drunk. I'm pushing it with the caffeine."

"Oh Angela," Alice said quietly. It was almost a whisper, as she pushed those large, awkward glasses back up her nose. "Please don't make Ben mad."

"It will be okay, Ali girl." Angela patted Alice's hand. "I'm not afraid of him. I just need to let him get his church started with dear old Dad, and then this chick is free and tuition paid."

Angela was a preacher's daughter. She desperately wanted to be free of the obligations that were forced upon her, but her father made it harder and harder to obtain that goal. She wanted the power of knowledge that could be obtained by a college. Her father wanted a handsome face that would head up a new, televised church. To obtain these goals a deal was struck. Angela would marry and remain in a committed marriage for an appropriate amount of time to her charismatic high school boyfriend for the funding to pursue her degree in Biology. Her father would start his a mega-church and spread his religious doctrine through the country with the power of television and the handsome Ben Cheney. Bella thought it was the worse deal ever conceived.

Bella started wiping down the counter and shook her head. "Ang, you are delusional if you think you're getting out of that marriage scot-free. That dream church won't happen with a divorce. They'll get you knocked up first to keep you in the fold. You will never be free of them."

"Good luck with that thought Bells, he can't even get it up. Just like back in high school," Angela muttered, as she looked at her phone as it made a noise, signaling a text message. Bella was quick to notice the little smile that danced upon her friend's lips.

"I'm guessing that isn't from Pastor Ben." Bella looked worriedly at her friend. She, like Alice, knew about the good Pastor's temper, and she was constantly worried about her friend.

"It's just a friend, Bella." Angela dropped the phone back into her purse. She added excitedly, "A friend that happens to be Eric Yorkie. We became friends on Facebook. We just started talking on the phone and then messaging. I missed him. Did you know Eric still lives in Forks?"

As she witnessed her friend's beaming face, Bella realized that this was worse than she could have imagined. In their school days, Angela and Eric were very attached to each other. They were champions of the academic team and first place winners at the Science Fair, as well as good friends. More importantly Bella had always known that the possibility of more was hovering over them like a blanket. If it wasn't that Angela's father had pushed the affluent Ben Cheney on her junior year, Bella could imagine a happier home life for her friend.

"You are playing with fire," Bella hissed. "Wait until you leave Ben. It's safer that way."

"Who is going to get hurt? I am in Seattle and he's in Forks. We are platonically talking. Jesus, Bella give me some credit. I can be just friends with the man," she huffed. Turning to Alice, Angela stated, "Stop staring at, Jasper Whitlock."

Alice was jolted out of her blatant gaping. She had one of those unrequited crushes on Jasper Whitlock that could wreak even the strongest heart. It was obvious to Alice that the beautiful, blond man would never notice her. What gave her comfort was that she could dream, because Alice Brandon was a vivid dreamer. In her mind, she could feel her fingers running through his loose curls and the hard, passionate grip his hands would have on her hips. The way his lips would brush up against hers leaving a fire burning on them. She knew these were only fantasies, because Alice had never been able to even speak a single word to her obsession.

"I wasn't!" she squeaked.

Bella pushed a muffin in front of her quiet friend. "You are too amazing for him. Eat the muffin. You are getting too thin again."

Before Alice could protest both of Bella's statements, Angela spoke up with a glare towards the handsome Southerner who was now flirting with a couple sitting further down the counter. "That skuzzy tick would totally do a threesome with those two. I have no issues with him being a switch hitter, because I can see both sexes falling for his lines. I do, however, think he will stick that wick indiscriminately into any hole. Ali, when you finally come out of that shell of yours, you deserve a prince to throw all your affection to, not that kid."

Alice looked down sadly and played with the counter. Bella grasped her one hand, while Angela took the other. Bella said sweetly, "We love you, Al. Just think about what we said."

Garrett took in the human chain between the girls at the counter with a grin. Sometimes Bella looked so sad that he would do anything to take away her secret pain. He was glad she had wonderful friends. He walked over and tapped Bella on the shoulder. "You're off the clock, Miss Bella."

"Great! Hey girls, how about we get out of here and..." Bella started to say. She wanted to get out of there before Edward came back from his break.

Garrett grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the other side of the bar and made her sit by Angela. He reached down on the other side of it and pulled out Bella's laptop. "Show the girls your pictures of Alice. Seriously, Alice you look absolutely beautiful in them. Beers are on me."

Garrett quickly went around the other side of the counter and the grabbed beers out if the cooler. He wasn't ready to see Bella leave yet.

"I want to see! I want to see!" Angela said clapping her hands. Alice just buried her head in hers. "Jesus, Al you look like a fucking model."

Alice just shook her head and placed it in the counter, refusing to look. Garrett placed their drinks in front of them with a chuckle at Alice's overreaction.

To Alice's extreme embarrassment, Jasper sauntered over. His jeans were hanging low on his hips and his tee shirt fit snugly on his torso, making both male and females swoon as he passed by. He knew the power he had, and wasn't afraid to wield it.

"What are we looking at?" He peered at the screen and was taken aback by the beauty he saw. The raven hair nymph frolicked through the woods with perfect lips the color of a rose. The way her slim body was posed, it made him want to both pound into her perfection, and at the same time protect her from the darkness that lurked in men such as himself. "Who is that girl?"

"It appears to be the girl in the glasses," Edward stated, as he moved to join the group. Bella's hands tightened painfully on the counter, as Angela's mouth dropped open. "Nice to meet you, glasses girl. You are much prettier without those things."

Jasper looked at Bella Swan's little mouse of a friend as she sat cowering in her seat. He had never truly looked at the girl who was always bundled in ill-fitting clothing, and who wore horrendously thick frame to shield her eyes. Looking closely, he could see they were lovely, big, blue eyes. He wanted to pull off the repulsive clothing she wore, and unmask the princess underneath. It was torture.

"Angela...is it Cheney now?" Edward asked with his trademark smirk. "I need to give my man, Ben a call."

Edward and Ben were part of the self-centered, spoiled young men that ruled Forks High School. They had been jokingly nicknamed, 'The Princes of Forks' by Edward's older brother, Emmett, who was their self-proclaimed ruler. They terrorized the weak and bedded the female population with wild abandon. Bella had thought Edward was different, but she was sadly mistaken.

Angela sneered at him. "Get ye back to hell, demon."

"Nice to see you, too. I need to give Ben a visit. Maybe, Bella can hang out with us. We can reminisce about old times." He had a smile on his face, but Edward's eyes were cold.

Angela looked at Bella's pale face and watched as her mouth turned down with sadness. She wanted to punch the smirk off Edward's face. "You are never welcome in my home, Cullen."

Garrett looked at the tense expression on Angela and Bella's faces, and decided to diffuse the situation. "Edward, why don't you start playing? Jasper, I need your help back here. We are getting a line started."

"Can I get you anything, darlin'?" Jasper asked the quiet girl. She refused to look at him as she answered.

"No, thank you," she whispered, and it was as if he was listening to the sounds of twinkling, little bells. Jasper reluctantly left Alice's side.

Edward looked at the angry girls and gave them a flippant wink. It was fun to see that he still elicited such a reaction out of them.

"Why didn't you tell me he was in Seattle?" Angela asked, as she put an arm around Bella. "I thought once he went off to boarding school in Boston, he was headed to the Ivy League?"

"I just found out today. Fuck, I wish he stayed there," Bella said quietly, as Edward started playing the song he wrote for her. "Oh God."

Alice looked at Bella sadly. "We should leave."

"I don't want him to see me run away." She took a deep breath and called Garrett over. "Another beer, please."

He gave her a worried look, and frowned as Bella's eyes gazed over in a memory.

At the same time, Edward's mind was replaying a similar one.

} } } } } } } } } } } }

_Edward strummed a tune softly, as Bella reclined in __the grass, the __blades tickled her skin and made her giggle. Looking up from his guitar, staring at the pretty girl before him, Edward started to sing the song he __wrote just for her._

_The melody flowed into her soul and she sighed at the magic they held for her. Edward was drawn to the contented look on her face, __happy that he was able to __move her to such bliss._

_He finished the song and laid the guitar down. He stalked over to her and moved his body __slowly_ _over hers. Edward's hand caressed down the side of __her body as she __moaned at his touch. He whispered, "__Did __you like the song?"_

_"I loved the song."_

_He slowly started to unbutton her __shirt as his thumbs rubbed her __breast slowly over her bra. "I love you."_

_His mouth pushed down on hers aggressively as __his hands began __to unbutton her jeans._

} } } } } } } } } } } }

Bella shook her head to try to erase the memory from her brain. "Another beer."

The night continued on with Bella drinking beer at a quick pace, and Angela and Alice trying to support her. Jasper tried to engage Alice in conversation, but it was to no avail. And all the while, it was Edward who was providing the soundtrack to this horrible night, his green eyes staring at Bella from across the room.

The coffee shop was continuing to fill up, when Edward made a disastrous decision. He thought that perhaps the crowd was feeling the holiday cheer and decided to play some Christmas tunes. Angela looked worriedly at Bella as he started a rousing, _Jingle Bell Rock_. She had gotten so much better at dealing with this time of year, but with Edward reentering her life, Angela was concerned about a backslide.

All seemed to be going okay, with the exception of Bella's rigid body, as Edward continued to play upbeat Christmas carols. That was until he switched to _Silent Night_. Alice saw Bella's face go from ashen to green at the opening cords. "Angela, Bella doesn't look too good."

As Edward started to sing, Bella couldn't sit any longer. She flew off the stool and ran straight to the employee bathroom. In her haste, the metal stool landed on the brick floor with a clanging noise, making Edward stopped mid-song as he watched as Angela and Alice followed her towards the back. He was surprised at the concern he felt towards what was bothering his ex-girlfriend.

Bella leaned over the toilet and started vomiting immediately, as tears streamed down her face.

That song...that damn song...

} } } } } } } } } } } }

_Bella stood stoically beside the steel tables, as Christmas music played softly in the background. Bodies covered in while sheets were laid out, row after row, like corn planted in a field. Protruding from the bottom were little tags, attached to each big toe. She violently shivered, not only from the cold, but from the fear that had been her constant companion for the past several hours. Angela rubbed her back soothingly._

_Looking __down at the __blood covering her shirt, Bella tried to steady the nausea in her stomach. _

_"Miss Swan, I need you to identify the __bodies__," the Medical Examiner stated compassionately, as he led her to the first gurney. As Silent Night played in the background, __he slowly removed __the sheet, and __there Bella saw the cold lifeless body of Chief Charles __Swan__, her father__. __He was as pale __as new fallen snow, his face somewhat contorted in a painful way. He had been cut open, gutted, just like the fish, he so enjoyed catching, _

_Bella stifled another scream__,__ her throat burning._

_"One more, Miss Swan, then you can go home."_

_"I can't...I can't..." She stammered. The blood was everywhere. "No home…"_

_Angela held her tight. "No, Bella, sweetie...hush...__you're__ coming home with me."_

_The man then led both girls to the next body. __This one was Bella's best friend, her first kiss, her forever protector, Jacob Black._

} } } } } } } } } } } }

Bella cried out and once again wretched out the contents of her stomach. Angela held back her hair and whispered soothing words. Alice wept silently.

Outside of the bathroom door, Garrett could be heard saying, "It's fine. I've got this."

Edward pleaded, "I need to see if she's all right!"

But all Bella could hear in her head were the harsh words that Edward spoke to her that Christmas Eve. The fateful night her entire world was torn apart.

_"Are you that desperate __Bella__?"_

_"Your lies mean nothing to me."_

_"Leave me alone you fucking whore!" _

...and then all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and replying to this story.**

**A warning…this chapter is a rough one, but remember this is HEA story.**

**A gigantic thank you to Sunflower3759, who helped me see the light on this chapter.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Briar Rose Awakens in a Thicket of Thorns

Bella's eyes opened slowly. The room was dark, except for a small desk light casting an eerie glow in Garrett's office. Bella figured out she was on the old couch that was positioned in the corner, but couldn't figure out what the slightly, hard object was that had become her pillow. Rubbing her eyes she looked up into Garrett's concerned face. It was his lap.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Bella sat up rubbing her face. "What happened?"

"You passed out, honey. Something got you really upset." Garrett rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Food poisoning," she stated, simply. The past should remain buried. Fuck Cullen with his pretty eyes and wicked mouth, because she refused to let him break her again.

"What did Edward Cullen do to you?" Garrett inquired with worried eyes.

"Nothing, because he is nothing," Bella stood up and stretched, taking in the way Garrett watched her body. Changing the subject, she added, "Are you my own personal pillow now, Gar?"

"No... well...the pillow on this couch stinks. I just thought...God, I am so embarrassed."

She grinned at him. "No harm, no foul. You make a surprisingly comfortable place to rest my head. I should get home. Is Angela out there?"

"Yeah. Let's get her."

The duo headed outside to find an angry Edward glaring at them. Bella wanted nothing to do with that idiot. She barely gave him a look, as she headed over to Angela. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure..." Angela began to say, but she was quickly interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella but I need to get my wife home. This little lady had me worried." Ben Cheney grabbed Angela's upper arm tightly. He would have been considered handsome, with his dark movie star looks, if it wasn't for the bitter look upon his face. "Edward, it was great to see you again. You have to join us for dinner next week. Angela makes a top notch pot roast."

Before Angela could protest, Ben squeezed her arm again, making her face crinkle up slightly. He then turned to Jasper. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Whitlock."

Ben's gaze lingered a little too long.

"She was just fine, Bennie, Angela can stay with me," Bella said, her eyes narrowing. Angela shook her head no, her eyes pleading with Bella to stop baiting Ben. But he wasn't budging, his hand never left Angela's arm.

Ben sneered, "It's time for Angela to get home."

"Fine, but I'll be calling you first thing in the morning, Ang." This comment was directed at Ben. Bella didn't trust the snake.

"We'll be expecting your call then," Ben said in displeasure, tossing Angela her coat as he started to direct her towards the door. "Let's get you to bed."

Bella moved her body towards Angela, "Stay..."

"It's fine. We'll talk tomorrow." Angela gave Bella a sad smile as she walked out the door.

"Fuck," Bella muttered. "I'll just take the bus. I need to get Ali home first..."

Garrett shook his head and started gathering Bella's coat. "Bella, I will drop you and Alice home. It's too late for you two to take the bus. You were sick, honey."

Edward let out a snort at Garrett's term of affection. Bella was always more than someone's honey. It rang disrespectful in his ears. He decided, instead of leaving, to just perch himself on a stool and stare at Bella. She found it unnerving.

"I live the opposite direction from Bella on Wilshire, Garrett. I take the bus home alone all the time," Alice said softly, as she gathered her things.

"Baby, I live on Wilshire! We're neighbors. You can catch a ride on my motorcycle. It's safer for a pretty lady like you." Jasper winked at Alice with a plan forming in his head for his timid, little ballerina.

"Oh, Hell no!" Bella looked at Jasper with a grimace. She then turned to Garrett. "He just called her baby, and here is no way he should be trusted around Alice."

Jasper smirked. He loved that his reputation preceded him, but after noticing Alice's stressed face, that smirk quickly faded.

Garrett took Bella's arms and smiled reassuringly. "I'll take care of this. Come over here for a sec, Jasper."

Leading Jasper over to an empty table, Garrett whispered harshly. "Do not disturb a hair on her sweet head, you hear me? She's a nice girl."

"I know that! What kind of person do you think I am?" Jasper was slightly offended.

"You're the kind of person who would take disadvantage of a girl like Alice."

"Man, I promise I will deliver her home safely. I just want to get to know her," Jasper said emphatically. For some reason, Garrett believed him.

They walked back to the group and Garrett looked at Alice seriously. "Jasper promises to be a complete gentleman. If he gets out of line, you need to tell me, and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Garrett." Alice thought he was the nicest man. It always surprised her that Bella and Garrett hadn't started dating. They would fit together so comfortably.

Bella looked at him incredulously. "You can't think this is a good idea!"

"It will be fine, Mama Hen. He knows to behave." Garrett helped her into her coat. "Let's get you home."

Edward was seeing red. He was confused between being angry at Bella and wanting to rip Garrett's head off for touching her. Didn't she have any respect for herself?

"I'll take Bella home," Edward snarled. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Cullen." Bella took Garrett's arm. "Take me home."

XXXXXX

The car pulled up to Bella's brownstone and Garrett's palms were sweaty. He wasn't expecting to be asked up to her apartment, but he wanted to make sure was safe.

"I can come up. Wait...I mean…just to your door. I wasn't you know asking to..." Garrett stumbled trying to explain.

Bella squeezed his hand. "I know you were only being kind. Next time, you may see my humble home, but it's been a terrible night and I was sick, so I just want to go to bed."

Garrett adored the way her hand felt in his. "Flick your light three times, so I know you're safe?"

"Absolutely." Bella said as she reached to open the door.

Gathering all his courage, Garrett blurted out, "Bella? Just one second."

She turned towards him and he caressed her face slowly as he lowered his lips slowly to hers. Pulling away he just gave her the most beautiful smile. "That wasn't too bad, was it?

"Except for the fact that I taste like vomit, it was pretty great." Bella gave a small grin.

"Get to bed, lady. I'll see you tomorrow." Garrett gave her a wink. "Your showing is still starting at seven?"

"It is. Thank you for always taking care of me," Bella quickly pecked him on the cheek and hurried into the building.

Why was it that something that could be so perfect, was happening at the worst time?

Bella finally got settled in her apartment and happily brushed the vomit from her teeth. She slipped out of her clothes into a silk robe that Alice had given her for her birthday. Alice said it reminded her of spring and the time of year that Bella was the happiest.

She decided to put off the shower and instead partake in a beer that was waiting in the fridge. After a day like she had, liquor was a must. Plopping on the couch and getting ready to watch some horrifically violent show on television, Bella groaned as the doorbell rang. She wondered if she had left something in Garrett's car.

She trudged over to the door and opened it slightly, the chain making a little slot for a face to peek in. "Bella?"

Edward 'demon spawn' Cullen.

"Go away!" Bella yelled. "It's 2 A.M., asshole."

"We need to talk and I refuse to do it with a door between us. If you don't let me in you're going to disturb your neighbors."

Bella tried to shut the door the rest of the way, but Edward held it open. "The only person doing any disturbing is you! I hope they call the police on your ass!"

"God, your language has become atrocious!" Edward pushed on the door harder. "I suggest you open the door or I will start screaming like a loon."

"Fine," Bella huffed. "You have five minutes. And anyway, how did you find my apartment?"

"I followed Garrett's car," he admitted.

"You're such a creepster. I think you need to get out of here now."

"Where is your Christmas, Bella?" Edward looked at her apartment in wonder. "You always loved Christmas!"

He looked around her nondescript home. Except for the beautiful, large scale flower photographs on the walls, it was devoid of any personal effects. There were no photographs, no knick knacks and absolutely none of the clutter that he had become so accustomed to in her high school bedroom. It felt more like a hotel then a home.

"You don't even have a tree!" he exclaimed. Bella looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Why do you care? I'm not a big fan of the Christmas holiday anymore. Big deal." Bella pointed at the door. "Now that we've talked, you can leave."

"I made you hate Christmas? Did I make your life like this?" Edward asked, waving his arm around the empty room. He then looked at her, finally noticing the silk robe she was wearing. She was so angry at his words, that she was breathing hard, and those perfect nipples that Edward still dreamed about, were evident as the pressed against the fabric.

Bella put her hands on her hips and walked up to him. "Are you really that conceited to think that you are important in my life in any way at all?"

"I just think you need to get over what happened between us. You cheated on me, so you have to understand that I would be upset..." Edward tried not to touch the beautiful woman in front of him who was trembling in rage.

"Are you kidding me? Are you are still obsessed with that nonsense? Because, Cullen I never slept with anyone but you back then." Bella wanted to punch him. "You know what? It doesn't matter if I did or didn't. You are too stupid to realize the truth anyway, again, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you in Seattle, Edward? I still can't figure why you are slumming it by slinging coffee to the little people? Did Mommy and Daddy cut you off?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to try to something on my own...and damn it...I had to see you again!" Edward leaned against the wall. "I found out where you were going to school. I needed to see your face."

Bella moved closer to him and pointed her finger towards his forehead. "Are you delusional? You broke me, and when I needed you, really needed you, I was treated like shit. You refused to listen to the truth. You know what...forget it, because your jackass moves were the least of my worries that night."

"What happened then? What is the truth? Tell me"

"You never even attempted to find out that it was true? I called you from a morgue!" Bella cried out.

"I was too busy watching my back for that little gang member of yours; I know the truth."

Bella growled, "Are you talking about Jacob Black?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

Bella wanted to kill him.

"Jacob was too busy being dead in that morgue," she stated flatly.

"He was the one?" Edward questioned in shock.

"Yes he was Edward , and my Dad was there keeping him company. Murder victims usually end up in morgues. They got to lie side by side." Her eyes were cold.

"I...I...I...didn't know." Oh, Bella… Edward wanted to hold her tight.

Since that night, Bella had become inclined to bury her pain in destructive ways. She had gotten better, but every once in a blue moon she would end up bedding a fellow art major or a drunk fraternity brother in order to forget.

Tonight it was Edward Cullen's turn.

Angrily, Bella pressed her mouth against Edward's. Her tongue clashed with his violently, as she ripped open his button down with her nails. Buttons rolled around the floor. Edward tried to pull away, even though this was the best feeling in the world. She was upset and not thinking clearly. They needed to talk this through. God, he had missed her.

As she kissed down his chest, Edward tried to reason with her. "Baby, don't do this."

"Don't you fucking call me baby again!" She bit his lip hard and he yelped at the pain. Pain and pleasure did mix, but he was still conflicted about this.

Bella made fast work of unbuckling Edward's jean and pushing them down along with his boxers. Edward looked at her in shock, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He should have put her down, but he felt so complete holding in his arms again. Edward realized he was still hopelessly in love with her.

Her body jerked down onto his cock, as he had her braced against the wall. In and out he plunged into her. They both hissed and moaned. Edward tried look into her eyes, but she refused to look at him. He pumped into her harder and harder wanting to make a connection. He couldn't get enough of his lost love.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pushed, leaving angry red marks. Edward was quivering in the heat of the moment, as he sucked on her neck. She still tasted of lilacs and vanilla. It was intoxicating. He was getting so close to climaxing and he pulled back to look at her.

When she finally graced him with a glance, she said in a voice void of any emotion, "was it like this when you were riding Tanya Denali as I watched my father's dead body harden from the rigor mortis in the morgue?"

She pushed him away and his cum hit the floor.

"Bella, I didn't know about the murders."

"I really don't care Edward. This didn't happen. When I pick up my check tomorrow, don't speak to me. Got it?"

"We need..."

"Good bye, Edward." She slammed the door in his face and quickly locked it.

Walking over to the window seat, Bella sat and looked up at the moon. "Hey Daddy, it's been a while. I'm sorry… I did something stupid tonight. You always hated that Cullen boy. I just couldn't stop myself. I wish that Garrett would have kissed me before Edward came back to ruin everything. You would like Garrett. He's a good egg, as you used to say. Dad, what the hell am I doing?"

Tears trickled down her face, as the glow from the moon lit them up like tiny stars.

Edward stood below and looked up at Bella weeping; she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He was still in love with her and they were, it seems, torn apart by mistaken information. He was going to do everything he could to make this right, but he needed all the details first.

His thoughts going back to that night as he envisioned what Bella must have gone through… the murders, the morgue, the sadness. It pained him to think he wasn't there for her….

Edward slowly dialed a number on his phone.

"Emmett, I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews and story follows. Who knew that a comedy chick like me would love writing upsetting things?**

**A big thank you for RFM86 and cutestkidsmom for prereading! (Have you read their wonderful stories? If you haven't then read them now! Well after you read this update, of course!) A huge thank you for mauigirl60! (She saved me!) **

**Something special might be happening, dear readers! Get ready!  
**

Chapter 4: Pinocchio, Pinocchio; How Did That Nose Get So Long?

Edward swished his coffee around in his cup, refusing to meet his older brother's eyes. Emmett was a huge man, and even with those dimples, he was intimidating.

"What you're telling me is that little Miss Bella Swan has wormed her ass back into your life?" Emmett asked, with a sneer. "Did you fuck her yet? I would have."

This was no exaggeration.

Edward frowned. "It's not like that, man. She's different."

"Whatever, Ed. She's still the town whore." Emmett sipped his coffee, hiding a smile. "I'll talk to her. Get her in line."

"It was a lie! Everything Mike Newton told you was a pile of shit!" Edward started pulling his hair in agitation.

"Calm yourself, boy. Now I see why you're working in this dump." Emmett waved his hand dismissively at Garrett's business. "You need to chill and relax. Chasing after the girl you dumped is just pathetic. You have no proof that she's innocent."

Edward stared out the window, looking at the snow flurries coming down onto the bustling streets. Christmas time in the city was always crazy, with last minute shoppers.

"They're dead," Edward muttered. "That, and the look in her eyes, is all I'll need."

"Who's dead?"

"Officer Swan and that Jacob guy were murdered."

"Really? It couldn't have happened to two nicer guys. That asshole arrested me three times!" Emmett said, winking at his brother. "If Dad wasn't golf buddies with that judge…"

"Emmett! Bella's father is dead! Do you have any ounce of compassion?" Edward was, once again, shocked by his brother's lack of a sensitivity gene.

"Of course I do. I hated that man, but if Bella is having a rough time with it, then sure, I feel bad." Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Why are you getting weak on me, brother? It doesn't change what the little gold digger did."

"She didn't do anything. We were lied to, Em. The night that I broke her heart, for no reason, was the night she'd found their bodies. That call from the morgue was real. I let her suffer by herself. I should have been with her," Edward sniffed, his eyes getting moist. "No wonder she hates me."

"Are you crying? Grow a pair, Ed. You're such a fucking woman." Emmett looked at his watch. "It doesn't mean that she didn't go horizontal with Riding Bull the Gang Banger."

"She didn't..."

Emmett interrupted him. "Whatever, Edward, you just keep being a pussy. I don't give a fuck. Mom, Dad and Rose will be meeting us at your apartment, before going to that stupid art shit thing. When do you get off?"

"Charlotte will be relieving me in twenty minutes." Edward looked up and caught Garrett glaring at him. They had gotten along swimmingly until it was determined that they were both interested in a certain beautiful brunette.

"I need to get back to work..." Edward started to say, as the bell on the door chimed and Bella rushed past to the counter.

Both Edward's and Emmett's mouths dropped open, taking in her fitted navy dress and black thigh high boots. Where was the girl in band tees and dirty sneakers?

Garrett let out a chuckle. "Girl, where is your coat?"

"I left my dress coat here last week."

"You could have worn your parka," Garrett reprimanded gently.

"Whatever. I need to help get Alice ready. I don't want to have to stash that heavy thing at her place," Bella said, reaching down behind the counter to grab two paper coffee cups. "Just need some blessed java to help me deal with the girl."

Edward and Emmett were both mesmerized by the woman before them. She had grown up, so beautifully and gracefully. Of course, at that moment, Bella splashed the coffee she was pouring into the cups onto the counter. Edward couldn't help but chuckle. There was his girl. She grabbed a dish towel and started cleaning up, her hips swaying. Both men groaned. Edward shot his brother a confused look. "What was that?"

"Burnt my tongue," Emmett lied.

"It's not nice to play dress up with poor Alice. She's going be upset enough with her image being plastered onto walls." Garrett grabbed a sugar cookie out of a glass jar on the counter. "Eat this. You'll get sick."

"I'll get sick if I do," Bella complained, but she bit into the cookie anyway. Art openingsmade her nauseous. "I am not, by any means, playing Barbie with Alice. She wants to look nice for some reason."

Garrett stated plainly, "Jasper."

"Oh, fuck me, of course!" she groaned, as Garrett tried not to look excited at the imagery. Edward and Emmett both glared at her loud outburst. "Alice is wearing a burlap sack tonight. A full-coverage burlap sack will do quite nicely."

She plopped down on a stool, as Garrett shook his head at her and stated, "You need to let her deal with this on her own."

"I just want to protect her from the wolves."

Garrett smiled at the woman before him, who was frowning at her fingers. She acted tough, but there was a very sensitive heart underneath. "Give her a chance to figure things out, Bell. She'll be fine! What time do we need to be there tonight?"

"I need to be there at seven..."

He glanced up at the clock. "Let me grab your coat from the back and drop you off at Alice's. I can come back and pick you both up after I get changed."

"We can take the bus."

Garrett walked away, waving his hand dismissively. "No buses tonight, Bell of the Ball. Let's not get the pretty girl in her pretty dress all dirty."

Bella couldn't stop the blush that graced her face. Edward watched angrily. It was his job to make her blush like that.

"Let's say hi to the little lady," Emmett announced, as he interrupted his brother's fantasy of a gruesome death for Garrett. He stood up, straightening his shirt. He'd been dreaming of when he saw Miss Swan again, and that's what moved him to get up in the morning.

Edward growled, "Don't give her a hard time, man. She's been through way too much."

"You have shown me the error of my ways, little brother. I am now a changed man. Let us give kind greetings to the fair Isabella." He pulled his brother up roughly by his shoulder. "Your girl missed the Cullen Brothers. Come on, chicken."

Bella's mind was on other things, like trying to tamp down her rampaging nerves. Opening nights were horrible. Trying to always impress new clients, hoping that the critics would be, as well, ignited all sorts of stress. She hated it, but that was the name of the game. Then, a voice she hated more shook her from her thoughts.

"It's my CinderBella. Hey there, baby."

A memory flooded her consciousness like a tidal wave, almost knocking her over.

_The Cullen refrigerator was massive. It was like diving into a minefield of truffles, stuffed olives, and Perrier just to grab a couple of Cokes. Bella couldn't figure out why people ate this kind of stuff in casual meals. It wasn't as if they were planning on a party. Plus, she found four bottles of champagne. It was ridiculous. _

_Two hands grasped her waist, thumbs moving slowly into the waistband of her jeans, rubbing her bare skin as they went. She bit down a smile. It felt great, but they were in the kitchen._

_"Edward! What if your mom comes..." she started to say, as she turned slowly around. It wasn't Edward pressing her into the cold refrigerator. _

_"CinderBella, CinderBella went upstairs to kiss the fellas." Emmett's huge body loomed over hers, making Bella feel sick. She never liked the stuck-up bully and here he was, trying to intimidate her._

_Bella pushed him hard, making him stumble backwards. Bella was a strong girl. Charlie was a great teacher of self-defense. "Back off, Emmett! Edward is waiting for me." _

_"Nah, girl, he went to take a number two. He'll be a while." He leered at Bella, making her wish for a giant sweater to cover her thin tee shirt. He made her feel naked, and it was awful. "What are you two doing in the den?" _

_He moved forward, Bella scooted back. "Studying for Physics."_

_"I bet it's more like Biology. Do you like those skinny, pansy-boy fingers sticking in that warm, virgin pussy?" Bella found herself pushed into a kitchen chair. Emmett kneeled down and placed his hands high on her thighs. "Now, little girl, my fingers are thick and forceful. When I enter you, the screams rocking your body will shake the angel girl out of you." _

_Bella's hand gripped a table knife and quickly placed it at his neck. "I suggest you get your nasty hands off my legs." _

_"Bella! Are you coming back down here, or what"? Edward yelled._

_Emmett placed both of his hands up in a defensive move, as Bella moved the knife back to the table slowly. "A knife? I like little girls who play rough. You better get back to Ed. I was just joking." _

_He most certainly wasn't. _

_"I am going to tell Edward." _

_"No, you're not. Family is everything to him. Don't you want to be family with me?" Emmett pulled her up with him. Then he let her go. Bella warily moved past him. Emmett grabbed her ponytail. "We'll talk soon, CinderBella."_

Bella stood still, staring at Emmett with his cool, blue eyes and leering smile. Why was he here? Why was her peaceful home, being invaded by the Cullens?

"You're not talking to me, sugar? Edward, your girl's gone mute." Emmett tried to take her arm, but she deftly avoided his touch. "I've missed you."

"Get your brother out of here," she hissed at Edward. "Don't you have to work?"

"Peter and Charlotte are on tonight. I have plans." Edward hoped she didn't think it was a date, so he quickly added, "My parents are in town. They moved back to Forks."

He couldn't miss the way she cringed. Edward just wanted to talk to her and gather her feelings about what had happened between them. "Can we talk?"

"Let's not." She refused to look at the men and turned, searching for Garrett.

Edward pulled her away from both the counter and Emmett, who did not look pleased at his brother's actions. "About last night..."

"Manhandling a woman doesn't help your case, Edward."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that last night meant something to me."

"It was nothing to me." Bella started to turn away. She was lying, because she missed him too. Actually, she missed the boy who had loved her when they were young, before things went sour. "I suggest we stay away from each other."

"I messed up! Let me take you out to dinner. I'll cancel plans with the family and..."

"I'm the one who messed up when I started dating you." She looked at Garrett, who waved his keys at her. "Garrett's waiting."

He grabbed her hand. "Please, give me a chance! Don't start anything with Garrett."

Bella pulled away gently. "Good bye, Edward."

She walked towards Garrett and her head chanted, Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"You want to go to dinner with us, CinderBella?" Emmett gave her a wink.

"Go fuck yourself, Emmett." Bella grabbed Garrett's arm. "Let's go."

"Who is that guy?" Garrett questioned.

"Bad news." Bella led him out the door.

Edward watched her leave, knowing that he would have to fight harder to win her back. Emmett gripped his shoulder. "That didn't win us the girl."

"What?" he questioned. Edward knew his brother was odd about Bella, but it seemed that Emmett was getting worse. "You mean my girl."

"Of course, man, that's what I meant. Finish up your coffee making. Mommy dearest and old Carl are waiting to get us all cultured up." Emmett sat back down, grabbing a newspaper.

Edward started heading back to the counter, but turned back, a confused expression on his face. "What artist is the opening for?"

"Some douche named I. Dwyer." Emmett started searching for the sports section. "You know him?"

"Nah," Edward answered. The name sounded awfully familiar; he knew it would be perplexing him all evening.

"Who cares, man? It will be stupid and Bella will be out with that guy. They looked all tight." Emmett looked up, glaring toward the door.

Edward just shook his head, knowing that it was true. He grabbed a broom, slowly sweeping the floor, trying not to imagine Bella in that beautiful dress with their boss. Tonight was going to be torture.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It was nice to see so many new readers and reviews. Thank you for all your support!**

**I just want to throw out a little reminder…this is inspired by Grimm's Fairy Tales, not Disney. There will be no singing Genies or talking candlesticks in this story. I will have twists galore and the unexpected. No one is safe and villains are heroes, while heroes can be the villains. What I do promise is an adventure if you chose to continue on.**

**Thank you to RMFM86, cutestkidsmom, mauigirl60 and SunflowerFran3759. They are supporting me to no end with this wicked tale.**

**Quickly, I just want to add that I have been nominated for fic of the week for The Lemonade Stand! If you would like to vote for this story that would be lovely. Thank you! www dot tehlemonadestand dot net.**

**I also am entered in the Holly, Jolly Holiday Contest. The entries are anonymous, so it might be fun to read all the great entries and guess which is mine. The voting starts January 7-13. www dot fanfiction dot net /u/ 4325775 / TwiFicContests-R-Us.**

**Let's get started shall we?**

Chapter 5: The Sad, But True Tale of the Frog Prince

Edward Cullen was a quiet, beautiful boy. He was extraordinarily bright, but when it came down to it, he lacked a good dose of common sense.

When he was quite young, he would sit in the corner of the kitchen, making magnificent castles out of Legos. Esme, as any proud mother would, watched him from the kitchen table as she drank her morning coffee. The rays of sunlight would hit the crown of his red hair, making him glow. To his mother, he looked like a tiny Apollo. He was her sun and she protected him accordingly.

As the days went on, and months turned to years, Edward grew more handsome and studious. A boy with long lashes and a delicate disposition led his parents to worry about their precious child. When he came home with a black eye and cuts and bruises that maligned their beautiful boy, the parents knew their choice was clear. It was up to their eldest to take Edward under his wings and give him the skills to avoid this from happening again.

If Edward was the sun, than Emmett was the moon. He came into the world, red-faced and angry. He was a needy and demanding child, who refused to stop nursing and made potty training a debacle of epic proportions. As he matured, instead of finding delight in studying and the arts like Edward, Emmett would sit and pour salt onto slugs to observe them shrivel to nothing.

This would normally be a worrisome fact for most parents but, for some reason, Emmett's parents were oblivious to it. He would flash a bright smile, those dimples would appear, and then all would be forgiven. He had a way of making everyone around him forgive him and sway them to his point of view. Until Edward came along, that is.

The day the little prince came into the house, Emmett wasn't so adorable any longer. Sticking bugs in Edward's crib wasn't met with laughter. Rubbing peanut butter into the highly-allergic Edward's hair led to anger and a painful spanking. When he wanted to see if his brother had gills and held his head down in a kiddie pool, Emmett's punishment was severe and swift. Emmett, not surprisingly, hated that Edward existed.

Things were at a stalemate as they grew up. As his ire toward Edward grew, Emmett had to proceed carefully so as not to upset his parents. Then, a moment occurred that would change Emmett's fortunes for the better.

_Ben Cheney loved to blow things up. He would sit for hours and make his sister's Barbies explode into millions of little tiny pieces. This pursuit wasn't the most psychologically healthy, but the Cheney family would never be considered sane in the first place._

_It was to young Ben's amazement that Emmett Cullen, who sat next to him in elderly Mrs. Cope's fifth grade class, also had an enjoyment of dismembering things. Real, breathing things. It was a friendship that was meant to be. _

_It was a sunny, September morning when the boys sat behind a large formation of rocks by Miller's Pond, with an assortment of bullfrogs and fireworks. Emmett was cranky, and Ben knew a cranky Emmett was a destructive one._

_"Here's a big one, Em," he said, holding out a rather large frog. He was always so eager to please his large friend._

_Emmett grumbled, "I wish that frog was Edward."_

_He was in trouble again, because of his stupid brother. That weepy brat's teddy bear was just sitting there wanting to be chopped up into little pieces. Of course, Edward cried like a little girl. He was way too big for a stuffed animal. Emmett was doing him a favor. Of course, his fucking parents didn't see it that way, with his sore ass being the result._

_"Man...I was thinking..." Ben began tentatively. It was always best to tread carefully when Emmett was in a foul mood._

_"Something stupid, I bet."_

_"Nah, man..." Ben grabbed his dirty, back pack and pulled out a bunch of books. "My dad has these magic books."_

_"Of course, your weird, devil worshipper dad does. You know its bullshit, right?" Emmett started squeezing a frog, making its eyeballs bulge out. He laughed at the result._

_"It doesn't hurt to try! There's one where you get people to see you differently...better. Here's the thing, the part you'll love, we need innocent blood." Ben started rifling through the pages of a black, leather-bound book covered in cryptic pictures. "Edward would be perfect."_

_"Fuck, Bennie, do you realize how much trouble I'll be in if Edward dies! You're an idiot!" Emmett frowned at the thought of all the possible fallouts of the stupid plan. _

_"We just need some of his blood. We ain't gonna kill him." Ben's devious mind started working in overtime. "Alec knows this dude on the Res, who does stuff for, like, ten bucks. Sam, I think his name is, will beat Eddie up and bring back a towel with his blood on it. No matter what, you have to tell your parents that you want to help protect Eddie. That way, if the spell doesn't work, you'll still have them happy with you." _

_"I have to be nice to the douche?"_

_"He would be better as a minion than a punching bag, if it keeps your mom and dad off your back." Ben smiled at his use of the word,' minion'. Vocabulary words were good for something._

_"Yeah...I like it...give me that bullfrog. I feel like blowing shit up!"_

_They didn't know if the spell actually worked, but the boys' fortunes did change. Emmett worked hard to make simple Edward into a douche bag in his own image. Emmett thought it was hilarious to watch Edward's obliviousness while under his spell. He got both his parents' approval and all the girls trying to win his pretty brother._

_Similarly, Ben had woven a spell among his peers as a wise man, making them bend to his will. He was a master manipulator and used it to his advantage. Seducing the handsome Mr. Molina was an added bonus. It was a win-win for a while._

_That was until a pretty brunette entered the front doors of Forks High School. Edward was instantly in love. Emmett was obsessed with every inch of her and the girl's ability to be immune to his charms. Ben Cheney just had an irrational hatred. Bella Swan was the catalyst for so much misfortune, some of which the poor child was not even aware. _

_This night, for instance, as Edward listened to his brother blather on about some wonderful acquisition he'd made at work. He realized the pedestal he'd put him on was not warranted. Emmett was a jerk, plain and simple._

Edward was distracted by his annoyance at his brother, as they entered the trendy art gallery, lit with twinkling Christmas lights and strategically-placed spotlights on the photographs. It was both ominous and beautiful in the shadowy space. He came out of his thoughts and gasped at a large framed print of delicate Alice Brandon, wearing a seafoam gown and wading into the ocean. It was amazing. It was one of Bella's photographs.

Next to it, was a picture of a serene Angela, gazing into a crystal ball. Her straight hair was curled into a mass of jeweled beads that seemed alive as they glowed. Edward thought that Angela was going to burst out of the image. He bit back a gasp.

"Oh, Carlisle, Aro has outdone himself! He found himself a true artist with Mr. Dwyer. I want them all!" Esme cooed. She was one of Aro Volturi's best clients.

Carlisle laughed. "Let's control ourselves with two, darling."

Esme went wild in galleries.

"Baby, this place scares me," Rosalie Hale said, in her odd, baby voice. The woman looked like a Victoria's Secret model, but spoke like a toddler.

"Shut up and grow a pair, moron," Emmett said, with a glare. "Good thing she's a good lay."

It was as if a fog was lifting and things were instantly clearer. All Edward had done was glower at Emmett inside the prissy French restaurant his parents had dragged them to for dinner. The bragging was driving him crazy and, for the first time, he could see the blatantly rude way that Emmett treated his fiancée, Rosalie Hale. It was true that she was a vapid debutante, but the woman had feelings, didn't she? Edward watched in wonder as his family laughed at his brother's mocking of Miss Hale. Did he used to do that too? He was embarrassed and appalled by his previous actions.

"Emmett, cut it out!" Edward reprimanded Emmett. If his parents wouldn't say anything, then he would.

Emmett just laughed. "Rose doesn't give a rat's ass."

Rosalie inspected her manicure. She looked up dazed. "Huh?"

"She's as bright as a box of rocks." Emmett looked closer at the photograph of Angela. "Is that Mouse Weber? Someone got fuck hot. My buddy Bennie got his sexy wife after all."

Edward wanted to deck him. He looked around, quickly trying to locate Bella before Emmett did. Everything was so complicated between them and he didn't want his family to make it worse.

"Oh, my! It _is_ Pastor Weber's little girl. She's grown into a beautiful lady. Let's get this one!" Esme looked at it with glee.

Carlisle smiled at his wife. "Sweetheart, there's more to see. How about we look for the bar?"

The good doctor seemed to handle Esme's art obsession with copious amounts of alcohol.

Edward ignored those around him, as he continued to scan the crowd .There, by the bar his father was searching for, stood Bella, looking like a vision of loveliness. Her face was happy and she was hugging an older man wearing a red velvet coat. Edward frowned at them. He wanted to be the one she was holding so tightly. Who was this old man and was he hurting his Bella? Edward felt rage fill him to the core.

"Is that Isabella Swan?" Carlisle asked, his mouth tightening.

Edward turned his ire towards his father. "Yes, Father, that's Isabella. She's the artist of these photographs you've been drooling over."

"It says I. Dwyer," his father snapped.

Then it hit Edward, as more of that pesky fog surrounding him lifted. "It's the last name of her stepfather. Jesus, Dad, give Bella a fucking break. She's not after your fucking money."

Edward stalked away from his parents and headed toward Bella. He needed to be closer to her and he needed it now.

At that moment, Bella, herself, was giving her favorite person in the world a hard time. She looked at the twinkling lights in dismay. "Really, Aro?"

"Isabella, my sweet child, they fit the theme of fairy tales and magic." Aro Volturi waved his long hands in the air flamboyantly. He was the gallery owner and the man that had made Bella's once crumbling existence whole again.

Some would say Aro was a collector of talents, both in the positive and negative. This wasn't far from the truth. The man was pure of heart, with an inner child that was full of love, ready to share with the world. When his daughter was killed as a young child in a freak accident, instead of falling into an impenetrable depression, Aro decided to bring new children into his life in need of his help. He actually was a gatherer of lost souls, whom he and his wife would nurture and bring out of the darkness and into the light. It was a gift he was born with, being able to ferret out those with sadness and help them nurture their talents. With his tutelage, Aro was able to develop their skills and give these 'children' security and love. Isabella was one of his favorites; her abilities were so much like his, it bordered on scary.

"At least you didn't stick a damned tree in the corner," Bella snarled.

"Ahh yes...Christmas in the air makes my little Swan melancholy." He tweaked his favorite's nose. "I shall get you in the spirit!"

She couldn't help giving him a warm smile. "It hasn't worked yet."

"My Lidia and I have come up with a plan. You and the rest of the children will join us for Christmas, yes."

"No."

He clapped his hands. "You will bring dear Alice and your handsome Garrett. We will be dining on enchiladas!"

"No Italian Christmas at your house?"

"We have a decorated palm tree! Oh, and horrible colored lights. The house looks like a brothel. You'll adore it, sweet girl!" Aro gave her a hug. "Our darling Laurent shall be performing the flamenco as Luscious Lauren!"

"Is she here as Laurent or Lauren tonight?" Bella questioned. She never knew which personality of his would show up.

"Your answer lies over there." Aro pointed to a large drag queen wearing a peach taffeta prom dress. His dark skin made the peach color seem to glow. He looked over to Bella and yelled, "Hey, baby girl!"

Bella waved back, as Aro asked, "Is handsome Garrett your suitor?"

"I...well...umm...he and I...so..." Bella stuttered. This was a great question, because Bella had no clue. She certainly was attracted to him and liked him a lot, but with Edward back in the picture...

It was time to squash all thoughts of him out of her head. He had certainly shown his true colors when they were young. A sensitive soul he most certainly wasn't. Edward had more in common with his Cro-Magnon brother, than an actual person with feelings and compassion.

"Sweet Isabella, you are drifting back into that melancholy state again. No more of that this evening. Your majestic work is hanging proudly on the walls. Your friends are ready to celebrate your good fortunes and you shall join the family for what I now shall call Festivus of the Bossa Nova. There shall be no _Jingle Balls _or _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _in sight." Aro gave Bella a quick hug.

"You do promise to not stick in any version of Elvis singing, _Blue Christmas_?" Bella grinned at the dear man. He had a love of Elvis Presley that knew no limits.

"For you, I shall limit myself to _Jail House Rock." _

This made Bella giggle, showing Aro the happy child she once was.

"I have new patrons for you!" Aro passed her a glass of Pinot Grigio. Bella never, ever drank red. It reminded her of blood.

"Really..." she started to say, as Edward bounded up to her.

His words tumbled out, "Bella, this is _your_ work! I thought it was a school project, but this is _you_! It's all so beautiful..."

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Bella hissed. "Are you following me?"

"Who is this man?" Aro then looked behind Edward and smiled. "Esme Cullen, you beautiful lady, let me introduce you to my gem! This is Isabella."

Esme smiled kindly. "We know Isabella. She was a dear friend of our Edward here. Your work is lovely, Bella."

Unlike her husband, Esme always had an idea that Isabella was not a bad girl. She had thought it all a gross misunderstanding. It was odd though that when she wanted to voice these thoughts, her head would feel heavy. She would immediately think about more simple things, such as cushion reupholstering and planting tulips.

Bella gripped Aro's hand tightly. "I don't feel well. May I please get some water?"

"Isabella..." Aro looked at Edward and a small smile graced his face. He felt the love radiate off the boy like sunbeams toward Isabella. Poor Garrett didn't stand a chance. Then he glanced over to the large man who stood next to Carlisle Cullen. The man's face held a jolly smile, but there was a frightening malice that hung over him like a storm cloud.

Aro's face went pale and he gripped Bella's hand tighter. "Excuse us friends, darling Isabella needs to sit for a spell. She's been working herself to the bone on this exhibit. We shall see you shortly."

He quickly led her away from a desperate Edward who reached out for Bella, but was held back by an irate Emmett. Emmett was so close he could touch her and that weird man pulled her away.

Bella and Aro sat down on a velvet couch underneath a large photograph of a princess being chased by wolves. Their teeth were dripping with vile venom. Bella looked up at it and wondered if she somehow knew the foul events that were befalling her now. She quietly said, "That family...I know them from my past."

"Isabella, you must be brave. There is evil here. I feel it in my bones. Remember you are strong and true of heart. Can you be the heroine, sweet child?" He held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" She tried not to shiver, but failed.

"No, child, I don't think that you do," Aro whispered sadly, as he glanced over at the sour-faced Emmett, who was looking at them with eyes of black.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you so much for taking a chance on this twisted, little fairy tale. Your reviews have been wonderful and I've enjoyed hearing you theories. This story is going to one wild ride.**

**Thanks to RMFM86 for pre-reading and being an amazing friend. A big thank you goes to Mauigirl60 for being a wonderful beta. Finally, thank you to cutestkidsmom for being not only a supporter of this story and me, but truly being a great friend.**

**Here's your disclaimer…this story is twisty and dark. The characters are not at all canon, so just put away all your images of Twilight canon. Nothing is quite as it seems. Be strong, dear readers!**

Chapter 6: The Amazing Clan of the Lost Girls

The room had become stifling from the tension. Tiny Jane felt her skin grow hot and quiver slightly. She had always felt that she was different, a bit odder than her peers. A beautiful girl at the age of twelve, she was not yet a teenager and somehow avoided that awkward time of life that afflicted those of her age. The girl looked icy with eyes as cool as glaciers and hair a pale gold, but there was a fire underneath, pulsating to get out.

A large hand took hold of her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. "Baby girl, it's all right."

"You know it's not, Mama." Jane looked up at her mother/father, Laurent. Tonight, he was her mama, but tomorrow he'd be her daddy. It was the nature of the duality that lived in the man. He was feminine and masculine deep into his soul. Laurent had these aspects of his personality battling it out for supremacy, but this night, he felt a change in the air. It was as if he were becoming complete, which was scary but invigorating.

Jane was as light as Laurent was dark, but she was his child even without the sharing of DNA. It was ten years ago; he had just finished a tribute to Etta James at the club and needed a break. Going into the alleyway in his sparkly gold gown to have a smoke, he had spotted the dirty toddler, whose skin was marred by cigarette burn marks, crawling toward him on the filthy ground. It was as if it were kismet. The little girl looked up at him like she saw her fairy godmother. Her blue eyes lit up, full of love. He grabbed that small child and hugged her tightly. Laurent knew he should have called the authorities, but instead, he dialed Aro's number. He named her Jane, since she'd had no identification. It was the best decision he'd ever made.

Laurent was about to try to reassure his Jane, when Victoria walked over to them, a stern look on her pretty face. "Why the glum faces, my pets? It's our Bella's big fuckin' night! Put on some happy faces, please."

Victoria was a fiery redhead who had lived hard, before Aro found the prostitute lying in a ditch, on the verge of hypothermia. He'd brought her back home and Lidia nursed her back to health. They'd put her delicate hands to use by teaching her to create wonderful glass sculptures. Using heat and air combining to create works of beauty was a comfort to the woman. Victoria liked to joke that it was nice that she finally put her blowing skills to good use.

"Don't you feel it, Vicki? There is something happening!" Jane squeaked, clutching Laurent tightly.

Victoria fluffed her curls. "It's probably the flu making you all feel shitty. Charlotte's over there whining about a headache. Seeing spots and saying she's all floaty. She's a weird kid."

Charlotte was the newest 'sister'. She was a sweet, but nervous kid who was beaten savagely by her parents, until she was rescued by the benefactor of them all.

Laurent grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter and looked around the crowd. "All of the family is acting off. Look at our Ali over there. She's all flirty with that man-meat. I don't know about this development, my babies. I've seen that boy at the club and he'll leave with anything."

"I'll put a stop to this!" Victoria growled. She was very protective of the quiet Alice. Like all of the others, she had been orphaned by those who were supposed to protect her. If Lidia didn't discover a tiny Alice locked away and plagued by visions in the mental hospital, there had been a very good chance that she wouldn't be alive today.

Charlotte stumbled over, clutching her head. "Why are you looking at Alice?"

"She's talking to some asshole. I need to end this." Victoria scowled at the couple. "Go sit down, Char. You look like you need to fuckin' hurl."

She still had the manners of a surly trucker.

"Don't, Vicki! Their colors match!" Charlotte's eyes widened and turned a brighter green. A smile grew on her delicate face. "It will be lovely."

"You're a fuckin' nut job, kiddo!"

Laurent stepped in. "Let's all be ladies now!"

"So says the one of us with a pecker, Luscious Lauren!" Victoria teased. Laurent jiggled his fake breasts in her face, making Victoria giggle in delight.

Bella walked up, clutching Aro's arm, as a worried-looking Garrett following behind. "What's going on, kids?"

"We should ask what's going on with _you_, baby girl. Why the glum face on your big night?" Laurent questioned, his big brown eyes penetrating Bella's.

Garrett put his hand around Bella's waist in comfort. It felt so very nice, but not quite right. Aro frowned, knowing that Bella's mind was on another.

He gently pulled her away from Garrett and said, "Openings are always stressful, children! We've all been there."

Bella gave him a very big and fake smile. She was thankful that he was able to move her away from Garrett, so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. Her mind was filled with confusion. Tonight was one giant mind-fuck and she knew it was a necessity to be strong for her family. When she was at her lowest, they pulled her up and embraced her. A memory of the first time she'd met Aro came back to her.

_"Don't be nervous about meeting my father. He's wonderful! If it weren'tt for him..." Alice said quietly._

_She opened the large oak door of the brightly-colored Victorian house that stood at the end of a lane on the outskirts of the city. Inside it was a mausoleum of beautiful artwork and crystals shimmering through the windows. It was lovely and mysterious, and most importantly, it felt like home. Bella knew she couldn't stay and felt bereft. _

_Bella just gave her a gentle smile. "It's not necessary, you know. I would've been just fine." _

_"It's freezing out there, Bella! You could have died!" _

_Alice had found Bella sleeping in an old truck that Bella had driven up from Phoenix. It had barely made the trip, but somehow, that old hunk of junk found the will to get her close to where her beloved father was laid to rest. Her mother had drank away most of Bella's inheritance, but she had a kind boyfriend named Phil Dwyer, who was able to save some of the money that she ultimately used to purchase the truck. That rusty red beast got her the hell out of Dodge. Bella had plenty of blankets, but what Alice had said was true. The temperature was dropping rapidly. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get out of the cold for one night._

_"Who is this charming girl, my sweet Alice?" An older man sang out the question in a deep baritone. He had a full head of shockingly white hair and deep brown eyes that made Bella feel at peace. He wore a sweater that looked as if it were woven from pieces of a rainbow. She was mesmerized. _

_"Father, this is my dear friend, Bella Swan. She needs a place to stay." Alice gave the man a hug._

_Bella disagreed, "I have a place..."_

_"No, child, I don't think you do." Aro took her hand. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. "Isabella, I believe you see things more clearly than others. Do you enjoy photography?" _

_"I did," Bella answered, with a frown. She'd had to hock her camera to purchase food for her journey north. "I can no longer afford that luxury."_

_Aro gave her a big wink and started to talk rapidly. "We have plenty of cameras here, dear girl! We must get your transcripts to the university. Alice, darling dear, go see Mama and find out which room shall be Isabella's."_

_"Why are you doing this? You don't know me!" Bella was wary of anyone's generosity. _

_"Because, Isabella, you're my daughter now. It is one of those wonderful cases of destiny."_

Bella smiled at her recollection, but it quickly turned into a frown as she saw Ben walking through the door, pulling a glum-faced Angela with him. Her arm was in a sling. "What the fuck!"

"Whoa, little girl, calm down now," Laurent began to say, but then he saw Ben. "Why is that crazy motherfucker with Angie? Jane, baby, get Mama a seltzer from that fine Dante behind the bar. You too, Charlotte, honey."

Charlotte looked offended. "I'm almost seventeen, I know things!"

"But, Mama..." Jane tried to stay put, but Laurent guided the girls toward the bar. Jane took Charlotte's hand.

"Babies, trust me. Get some Shirley Temples and look at some of Bella's pretty pictures. Stay where I can see you though!" The girls reluctantly walked toward the bar. "Aro, that man is here to cause trouble. Kick him out!"

"That man is Angela's husband," Bella explained with narrowed eyes. She was sure Ben was the reason for the cast Angela was now wearing.

"The minister? Well, honey, he wasn't sharing that when he was getting in my pants. I should have done his tarot cards, before going away with him. He's one sick piece of work. We need to get Angie away from him."

Laurent was still regretting the night he had gone to the club for a night out. Dressed as himself, without his armor of a wig, heels and fake boobs, he felt somewhat naked that night. Little Jane was staying with Aro and Lidia. It was the first time he had gone out in a long time to enjoy the nightlife without being the entertainment. If he knew now what depravity lived in Benjamin's soul, he would have never gotten into that sleek black car.

"Did he know it's you as Luscious Lauren? Where you live?" Bella asked, a plan formulating. "I need to get her away from him."

"No, baby, I'm not that naϊve. He has no clue about Casa Luscious. Hold on a minute..." Laurent pulled out a sparkly pink phone. "Hector, darling, I need you...not for that, sugar... Baby, just come to Aro's gallery and pull into the alley...yes, I have a package. Toodles!"

"Lauren, are you sure?" Aro questioned.

"I'm always sure when it comes to my girls, Daddy! Get that look off your face, Vic. It will be fine. Hector and I have rescued injured young ladies before. Bella, give me a two-minute head start and get Angie to the bathroom." Laurent smiled at Victoria. "You in this, girl?"

"Fuck, yeah!" Victoria grabbed a glass of red wine off of a tray and linked her arm around Bella's.

"What can I do?" Garrett asked, eager to help.

"Stay pretty." Victoria grinned. "Nah, we might need you for muscle. Come on."

The trio walked up to Ben, who was scowling at a photograph of Angela as a mermaid. Sea foam surrounded her and Angela's skin shimmered in the sunlight. Ben looked at Bella with a frown. "You made my wife look like a whore. Does this seem proper for a minister's wife?"

"Absolutely." Bella looked at him with a frown. "You should leave. Angela, what happened?"

"She tripped. Angela has always been a clumsy cow." Ben gave Angela an ugly look. "I want this porn removed. It isn't pleasing to God."

"You're one to talk you, fornic..." Bella began to say.

Emmett came up and placed his arm around Ben. "Hey, man! Good to see ya! Checking out your hot-ass wife?"

"Yeah, Emmett, checking things out," he said, searching his old friend's face for a sign of his mood.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...look at your pretty pictures. You're amazing, sexy lady." Emmett leered at her, glancing at a looming Garrett, who stood close to the women.

Victoria didn't like it one bit. She needed to help her friends. She tripped over Garrett's feet and red wine sloshed over Angela and Bella. "Aww, fuck! Sorry...I'm the clumsiest! Let me get these two cleaned up!"

"Angela stays here," Ben demanded.

Garrett moved his body to block the men before him, as Victoria began to shepherd her friends toward the long hallway that led to the bathrooms. "They'll only be a minute."

"No problem, man. We'll wait over here." Emmett pulled Ben away from the threatening posturing of Garrett. "Dude, my mojo's failing!"

"No shit, Emmett. I can't get Angela to behave. My usual lovers are running scared. It's fucked." Ben looked around the room and saw something he certainly didn't like.

Standing under a picture of Alice in a flowing gown, Jasper stood with his arms around that very same girl. Ben was transfixed one the scene before him. The anger he felt pulsated through him. As Jasper's lips touched Alice's gently, his rage engulfed his pitch-black soul.

He looked at Emmett and continued, "We need a virgin to perform the ceremony. I have the perfect person."

Ben smiled evilly at the clueless Alice.

"Hells no, Benny, we aren't doing that shit again. We need to promise something bigger this time and I don't know if it's worth it." Emmett wanted it all, but whatever mess Ben had gotten himself into needed to be a last resort. "Listen, I have a plan to get Bella and remove a thorn in my side. Then, I can help you. If it doesn't work, we go to your Plan B."

"Bella can fuck off. She's a bitch!" Ben exclaimed.

Emmett grabbed his throat and pushed him behind a pillar. His large frame blocked Ben from the view of the other people in the room. Emmett smiled, watching the way Ben's eyes bulged as he squeezed. Just like those stupid frogs when they were young. "Watch your fucking mouth about Bella. Give that stupid Indian drug dealer a call. We have plans."

Emmett pulled out his own phone and Ben asked in a raspy voice, "Who are you calling?"

"Alec. I have a job for him."

XXXXXX

"Hector, take Angie to Charity's house. I'll pick her up in two hours." Laurent wrapped a blanket around Angela's shoulders. "He's a good man and an even better Cha Cha Lovebug."

"You know it, baby! I miss my lashes and go-go boots. For you, I do this, Luscious!" Hector agreed in his squeaky voice. He stood next to a hidden door that was in the farthest stall of the ladies' bathroom. "I'll take good care of her."

Angela looked at them with frightened eyes. "Are you sure about this? Ben has lost it more than usual."

"He'll kill you. I cannot lose you, Angela Weber," Bella stated. She kissed Angela on the forehead. Angela's arm felt slightly better. "I'll see you soon."

Laurent gave Bella a hug as they watched Hector help Angela out of the building and into the car. "Victoria, please go out and get rid of Ben."

"How? He's going to be looking for Angela. He's a mean-ass fucker!"

"Baby girl, we just tell him she felt nauseous and left. There are too many people out there for him to make a scene." He grabbed Victoria's hand. "Ready, Vic?"

"Motherfucking, yes!"

"You can take the trash out of the trailer, but you can't take the trailer out of..." Laurent grinned mischievously at his friend.

"I'm loud and proud trailer trash, you hooker!" Victoria laughed as they left.

Bella looked in the elegant silver-framed mirror. With a sigh, she stared at her reflection. She was tired, so very tired.

Taking a deep breath, Bella turned and opened the door to see Edward, leaning against the wall staring at her.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"What do you want?" Bella started to move away, but Edward gently took her arm.

"Can we just have a conversation?" Edward pleaded. His expression was pained. "I really ruined things! Except, Bella, I really don't know why I did those things. I can't figure it out."

Bella felt a need to comfort him and to slap him. She decided to be rude. "I know why. You're an ass, Cullen."

He pushed her gently up against the tiled wall. The shimmering blue and green tiles reminded Edward of the ocean. They used to sit at the beach watching the waves come to the shore. He was at his happiest then.

"Let me go," she begged. "Garrett is waiting for me."

Edward shook his head. "Can't you feel it? It's back. The electricity between us drives us closer together. It's like a fog has lifted."

He pressed his lips to hers passionately.

Bella started to drown in the feeling of his kisses. The way his hands pressed into her hips felt amazing. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was if she was hovering between the pure bliss of heaven and the smoldering agony of hell. Bella Swan felt whole.

She pushed him away in anger. "I won't do this again! I'm not that type of girl! You hurt me, when I needed you most. I really don't care if you slept with Tanya, but my dad..."

"You mentioned Tanya before, Why? There was nothing between us!" Edward couldn't figure out how she got such a preposterous idea. Even in his sadness of her supposed betrayal, he couldn't have retaliated in that way.

"She brought pictures of the two of you into school the week before my mother took me to Phoenix. I saw you having sex with her! I have to leave." Bella stormed out of the room, leaving Edward dumbfounded.

This situation was getting more twisted. Edward knew that he needed to find out why his relationship with his love was targeted. His quest would have to begin with Tanya Denali and Michael Newton.

Bella didn't last much longer at the gallery. Avoiding the glares of Carlisle Cullen, the odd sympathetic looks from his wife, Emmett's leers and Edward's mournful smiles was difficult. The blonde woman who was with them had disappeared earlier, but they didn't seem to have noticed.

After Garrett dropped her off with a sweet, but confusing kiss, Bella decided to sort through her mail. An official-looking letter stood out and without glancing at who sent it, she tore it open. Bella gasped and sat on the couch in a daze. It read:

_Dear Miss Swan, _

_My name is Seth Clearwater and I'm innocent of the crimes against your dad and Jake. _

_I can help you. Please come see me. Visiting hours are from 9:30-12._

_I beg of you. This is urgent._

XXXXXX

Her heels made a loud clicking sound on the pavement. She imagined the quiet stillness of the night air had made them louder. She couldn't believe that Emmett's creepy friend Alec left her at this dump.

Truth be told, Rosalie Lillian hated to be alone. Being alone made her think of the unpleasant way her life had turned. Magazines with images of fake smiles were lies and she was the biggest liar of them all.

She didn't know why Emmett had his friend drop her off at this dark storage unit. He didn't need to take his parents back to the hotel. They had Eddie. Emmett could have easily accompanied her. She couldn't imagine why a gift would be located in such a place. Rosalie knew she should end things with Emmett. There was something off about him and she was finally seeing the light.

A gust of cold air hit her face, making her shiver uncomfortably, which was when she noticed the shadows of three large dogs. Rosalie was about to run, when a voice called out, "Baby, you wanna play?"

Rosalie began to run in her deadly heels. Her breath was ragged as she went down the street. She thought she could lose the men pursuing her. Unfortunately, she tripped over a glass bottle and landed face-down onto the cold ground. She felt pain from the scrapes on her knees and hands. The metallic smell of her blood made her queasy.

A furry body pushed her further down. As hot saliva dripped down her neck, Rosalie could swear she heard it growl, "I can't wait to get my mouth on you."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: First of all, thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. It's such a different type of tale for me. Comedy is my safe place and this is definitely a far cry from my usual. You are brave, dear readers, because the road will be bumpy. The payoff, I hope, will be quite sweet.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to my wonderful friends who helped me bring this chapter to you. Thank you to RMFM86 for pre-readering and mauigirl60 for being my Beta. The support and help you two give me with this story is amazing. Thank you to cutestkidsmom and mosolis05 for their support and enjoyment of the story.**

**Warning…this story takes the dark elements of fairy tales. There will be light, but honestly the bad guys are really bad. Also, every character is important to solving the puzzle and moving forward the story. Look for the clues hidden and see if you can guess the fairy tale (or classic story) influences. It's a fun game. You can start with the title.**

**Now put on your big kid pants and away we go!**

Chapter 7: Beware of the Candy House

The first thing she noticed was the pounding of her head. It was as if there was a hammer rapping on it in a dizzying and painful speed. When Rosalie was young, her father took his aspiring mechanic to observe his manufacturing plant. She remembered watching in rapt awe the way the sheet metal was pounded into shapes that would fit the automobiles driven by millions. She wished she hadn't listened to her stepmother and pursued a degree, instead of cruel men. Perhaps then she would have avoided this mess. The question was where was she exactly? All she knew was that the floor was hard and smelled awful.

Eyes opening slowly, Rosalie was first taken in by the walls covered in posters of heavy metal bands. Horrifying images of Anthrax and Black Sabbath stared down at her. They fitted in perfectly with the dungeon she found herself in. The floor of the room was a dirty tile of orange and brown. Of course, it wouldn't have surprised her one bit if the brown wasn't part of the original color. Rosalie, herself, was lying on a large plastic tray inside a dog crate. It wasn't very big and her long body was forced into an awkward fetal position.

The dress she was wearing was gone. Shivering, Rosalie noticed she was left only in her underwear. The realization that she didn't know what had befallen her made the poor woman even more apprehensive. The need to panic filled her, but the thing that most people failed to realize about Miss Hale was that she was highly intelligent, which was in deep contrast to the party girl facade she portrayed. Rosalie took a deep breath, determined to stay brave, no matter what she had to face.

"Fuck, yeah, the princess has finally fuckin' awoke," said a greasy man, a long cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and sitting on an old stuffed chair that had seen better days. He was clad in a pair of skull-print boxers and a dirty wife-beater that appeared to be smeared with a burgundy substance. Rosalie hoped to God it wasn't blood. "Think yer too fuckin' good to wake up at a normal hour, bitch?"

He stubbed out his cigarette on the floor in front of him. He looked at her scantily-clad body, with a leer. "You are one lucky pussy, princess. Your bones should be worm dinner right now. See, now - I shit you not - found out who your fuckin' daddy is. He'll pay more than the faggot and your man were gonna."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie whispered. Her mind went to Emmett. She had been so blind to his faults, but all was becoming clear.

The man stood and sauntered over to the cage. He kneeled down and poked his finger through one of the slots and rubbed Rosalie's bare arm. She tried to move away, but there was nowhere to go. He said huskily, "Yummy, yummy in my tummy, princess. Fuck yeah, it definitely is your lucky night. That fiancée of yours wanted me to eat you up. I bet your daddy has more to offer though. But...you are just so delicious looking."

"Motherfucking hell, Sam, get away from her! She's mine!" Another dark haired man burst into the room. He let out a primal growl that made Rosalie's blood run cold.

Her original tormentor, that she now knew was named Sam, yelled, "Goddamn, Embry, chill out! The bitch isn't your fuckin' mate, dude! She's from the white man's fuckin' tribe. Don't get attached!"

Embry gnashed his teeth and let out another growl. "Mine, asshole! You're letting Quil take that toddler."

"Claire is his imprint and part of the tribe. We just need to get her from that bitch mother of hers." Rosalie watched them with large eyes. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Whatever, man, he wants to get his kicks from a two-year-old and I want the hot blonde!" Embry started to approach the cage. He pulled out the knife. "I don't care if you're the boss, I will gut you!"

"Fuckin' bitch, you think..." Sam started to say, as a thin girl walked into the room.

She was all dark hair and eyes that seemed to penetrate you to your very soul. The girl looked at Rosalie, and she was suddenly filled with peace. Wearing a threadbare REM tee-shirt and cut-offs, the girl looked cold. Rosalie wanted to wrap her arms around her and provide her warmth, which was an odd thought, given the predicament she was now in.

The girl whispered, "I brought her some clothes and food."

"Fuckin' hell, Leah, who gives a shit!" Sam sneered, looking at the cringing Rosalie with a malevolent grin.

"Her father might be more inclined to pay if she's taken care of." Rosalie noticed the girl held a bundle of clothing and a paper bag.

Sam threw his hands into the air in annoyance. "Why the fuck not? Yer a bothersome bitch, princess."

A third man poked his head into the room. "Dinner is on its way, boys!"

Rosalie wondered if they were like rats, all these horrible men, coming out of the sewers to pollute the world.

"Fuck, yeah, Paulie! Come on, Embry!"

Embry tried moving toward Rosalie. "Mine."

Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the door. "Let's eat. You can salivate over the princess' pussy later, ya fuckin' chick."

The men left, shutting the door with a loud bang. Rosalie flinched, hitting her shoulder against a sharp piece of metal on the cage, and groaned.

The girl unlocked the crate and helped her out of the cramped confines. She started rubbing Rosalie's arms to help get her blood moving again. Quickly pulling an old black sweatshirt over Rosalie's head, Leah moved down to help her put on sweatpants and socks.

"Thank you," Rosalie said in appreciation, as Leah led her to a cot near a boarded-up window.

The women sat huddled together. Leah opened the paper sack she held, pulling out a sandwich that was wrapped in a white cloth. She took off the top layer of the bread, revealing a small brown pill. Grabbing Rosalie's hand, Leah popped the pill into her hand. "Take this pill and wash it down with water, then eat the sandwich quickly. It will help with the nausea."

"Why are you giving this to me? Are you trying to kill me?" She questioned her previously-assumed savior. It was best to trust no one.

Leah gave her a hard look, as the men outside the room began howling. It sounded like there were fifty of them in there. "I'm trying to keep you alive."

Rosalie quickly swallowed the pill. It tasted like the vomit that came out of her mouth when her stepmother forced her to binge and purge when she was younger. "It tastes like shit."

"That's the point, because now _you're_ going to taste like shit, too. To those guys out there, you aren't going to smell much better either. Drink up," Leah stated, pushing the water into Rosalie's hand. "It's safe for you, I promise. My father is a shaman and he created it to protect the real tribe. Be glad you're an adult. That little Claire has been given a steady diet of the stuff to keep the wolves at bay. Now, take a bite of the sandwich."

Rosalie dutifully took a bite and after she'd finished chewing asked, "Who are these men?"

"They were just a group of drug dealers peddling shit they would collect from the ports. Something happened, though, and then they started peddling some new specialty drugs they got from some guy named Ben. That's when they started to change. It wasn't pretty."

The howling began again outside the door. A man yelled out, "Don't sniff up all the good stuff, asshole!"

"Why are you here with them?" Rosalie was confused. The girl was so kind and helpful that she couldn't figure out why she was with these men.

"They killed my cousin, fiancée and the man who was trying to save us all. Emily, my cousin, was Sam's wife. When the change took place, the gang of them couldn't control it. They ripped her apart. Sam thinks I replaced her as his mate. That imprint mess is junk. My dad said it isn't in any of the sacred texts. It's a way for the monsters to take what they want no matter how depraved it is," she explained to Rosalie, who looked at her in amazement.

Rosalie grabbed her hand. "Don't you see how dangerous this is for you? Leave me here; my life isn't worth much, really. The money they paid wouldn't be paid because my family loves me. They're just saving face. You have a family. Go to them!"

"Your life _is_ worth something! I'm here, no matter what, whether or not you think you deserve it. My brother is in prison for all of the murders, but he's innocent. It's my duty to get retribution and protect my people. If I have the added benefit of protecting you, then I did something right.

"Thank you, but it's so dangerous..." There was a knock on the door in the other room.

Leah placed her hand over Rosalie's mouth. "Shh...Whatever is happening out there, you need to concentrate on my voice and not on what's happening. They are going to be in a frenzy and won't hesitate to break the door down and come in here."

A woman's voice was heard, "Hey, baby, Sonny sent me here. He said you want the fifty special? You got my money, baby?"

"Here ya go. Come on in," Sam said.

"Mister, I was told it was only one john. Your friends are gonna watch? That's an extra ten." The woman sounded nervous.

He answered with a leer, "Don't worry, honey, all the better to partake in the fun."

"I'm not joking, you'll owe me more cash."

"Whatever, lamb, come on over," he answered.

Leah put her hands on Rosalie's face and said, "I need you to concentrate on my voice. _This little light of..."_

There was grunting and panting.

_"I'm gonna let it..."_

The moans began. Then the woman asked, "Ugh, honey what is he...no..."

_"Put it under the bushel? No!"  
_  
"What is happening to you! Oh my God!" the woman screamed.

_"Won't let the devil blow it out..."_

The sounds of ripping, growling and terrifying howls.

_"Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."_

Rosalie wept silently in Leah's arms as the girl rubbed her back soothingly. Leah's song ended and she whispered, "I'll protect you with my life. I promise you this."

XXXXXX

"My bus leaves in about fifteen minutes," Bella stated, as she stuck a lid onto a 'To-Go' cup.

Garrett looked at her in disappointment. "Bella, I think you should just go tomorrow. My car will be back from the shop and I can cancel the meetings."

"You have auditors looking at the books the next two days. You need to be here," she stated practically. She waved to the mess of receipts in the shoeboxes spread out in front of him.

Garrett grabbed her hand. He would have pulled her to him if the counter wasn't blocking him. Why wouldn't that stubborn girl let him keep her safe? "Bella, just think about...stop giving me that look, Swan! What happens if when you're leaving from meeting this murderer, then another convict gets released? You're both taking the bus; he's insane, looking for a date, and you're so pretty..."

Bella started cracking up. "What the hell have you been watching?"

"I'm dead serious, Bella! Come on now, stop laughing at me!"

Edward walked up, looking at the woman he loved with the man he wished he hated, but couldn't. Damn that Garrett for being a really nice guy. "What's so funny?"

Bella looked up at him, startled. She hadn't spoken to him since the night of her art opening, when he'd kissed her and Rosalie Hale had disappeared. Edward had been missing from work, due to helping in the search for Emmett's fiancée. Emmett's face had been all over the news looking uncharacteristically stoic as he stood next to Rosalie's father, who had been pleading for his daughter's safe return. There was something in Emmett's eyes though, that chilled Bella to the bone. He was a part of this mess and Bella would be willing to bet on it.

Garrett gave Edward a sympathetic smile. "Hey, man, let's get you a cup of Joe. Any luck yet with the search?"

"Not a trace of her. Not that it matters, anyway. They're calling off the search," Edward stated, feeling his blood pressure rise. "My jackass brother and Rose's wicked stepmother talked her father into it. It's ridiculous!"

Bella looked at him with her penetrating eyes. She said quietly, "It's only been a week."

"Yes, they're sure she's dead. However, there is no proof of it. None at all. To declare her dead now is insane. There's still hope. How could anyone give up on someone they love?"

"Yes, how could one do such a thing," Bella repeated sarcastically.

"A fool does," he replied quietly. One look at Edward and Bella knew that he was speaking about himself.

Garrett interrupted quickly. He really didn't like the look that crossed between Bella and Edward. "I'm sorry to hear that, man. Hey, Bella...I'll just cancel with the accountant and drive you up there."

Bella slapped the counter, making Edward's coffee splash up onto his shirt. She looked at it and said sheepishly, "Sorry. Garrett is acting like a knight in shining armor and he needs to cut it out. I'm pretty tough."

"You are, indeed," Edward agreed, in admiration of the woman he loved. "Why does our boss think you need saving?"

He felt he needed to point out the working relationship to Garrett.

"He is being stubborn. I can quit, Garrett. You know I have plenty of funds available. You, on the other hand, will miss my smiling face and chipper disposition."

"Yes, because that would be the perfect way to describe you," Garrett said sardonically. "Edward, Bella here wants to travel to a prison to meet with some inmate."

"Why did you have to tell him that?" Bella growled. Edward was the last person she'd wanted to share any information with. "My business is not Edward's!"

"I can take you," Edward offered without a second thought, ignoring her outburst. "Why exactly are we going to a prison?"

Bella looked at him like he was nuts. After their last encounter, she could imagine the two of them ending up making out in his back seat. Whether he believed her or not, she didn't know if she had it in her to ever forgive Edward. She decided not to answer his question about her destination. "No, thank you. I'm a city girl perfectly at ease with public transport."

"Can Lidia take you?" Garrett asked. Aro and Lidia had a VW van that they used when having to leave the city. It was painted with a myriad of images by their 'children'. They were a whimsical family.

Bella shook her head. "She's delivering meals to the elderly."

"My car is right outside, Bella! Let me help," Edward pleaded with her.

Garrett unfortunately had to agree. "Go with him."

"Fine," she huffed at the annoying men. She picked up the flakiest croissant off a plate on the counter. "Let's get this over with. By the way, your 'no eating in the car' rule is null and void!"

Edward admittedly cringed at the thought of the pastry being ground into his pristine vehicle, but having her with him was worth it. He said with a tight smile, "Great. No problem at all."

Bella rushed out the door, but before Edward could walk out, Garrett grabbed his arm. "Take care of her, Edward. This is going to be rough for her."

"This is about her dad, isn't it?"

Garrett nodded. "Also, that best friend of hers. She's meeting with their killer."

XXXXXX

The first fifteen minutes of the ride were eerily silent. Bella refused to glance over at the handsome man she had once loved, or to be more accurate, still could possibly love. She flipped on the radio to some alt-rock station, where the jarring chords of the guitar fit her mood.

"Can we put on something less loud?" Edward wondered.

"Nope." She lowered her head against the headrest, letting the pounding drums fill her brain.

"You look tense. I could put on some classical," he suggested. Edward was getting a headache.

Bella turned her head toward him and opened one eye. "Don't you dare, Johan Sebastian Bach!"

"See, you know the greats!" Edward was about to turn on his iPod when Bella slapped his hand. "Ow!"

"I warned you. Next time, I'll bite."

He really wished she would.

Edward thought the car would return to the previous silent treatment Bella was giving him, but she then said, "It's weirdly comforting to see you still have the musical tastes of an octogenarian."

"Big word there, Miss Swan."

She gave a half-smile. "I can bring the vocabulary words when I want to. It was fitting to speak that way to an old-timer. Did you happen to add a sousaphone to the instruments you can play?"

"Don't mock the classics, woman." Edward smiled back, as she laughed. It was working out great until Edward had to open his big mouth again. "Do you really think it's a good idea to see your father's murderer?"

Bella took a deep breath. How was this any of Edward Cullen's business? Yes, it now appeared that there had to have been some foul play which had caused the demise of their relationship. That, however, was a completely separate issue from the situation at-hand. Right now, all of Bella's concentration had to be on finding the truth. She truly believed that her father and Jacob would never rest in peace without it.

"My, my, my, what a big mouth our dear Garrett has," Bella whispered, trying to bury her annoyance.

Edward had to admit the truth. "He cares for you. You have to know that. I want to hate him, but the God's honest truth is that I'm thankful he's been there for you, while my head was shoved so far up my ass to realize something was terribly wrong."

"What realization, Edward? That you were lied to?" Bella rolled her eyes. She started drumming her fingers on her jeans. "Can we please deal with the situation in the here and now? Do you still want to know why you're stuck driving me to the clink with the felons?"

"Please."

"I don't think Seth Clearwater killed anyone. He was a sweet kid. I think he probably still is. He didn't hang out with Sam's gang. He didn't deal drugs, he played JV baseball. Jacob knew something bad was up with those guys, and the only reason he hung out with them was to stop whatever was going down. Jake wouldn't put Leah or Seth in danger if it wasn't huge. My dad tried to get him to stop playing undercover cop, but..."

"Who's Leah?" Edward asked.

Bella shot him a look like he was stupid. "She was Jake's girlfriend."

"Oh." Edward racked his brain. He felt like he knew that, before things got so fuzzy. "Did I know that?"

"Yes, because I talked about them to you all the time! That's why when you said that crap to me, it made no sense! It came out of nowhere!" Bella felt the hot rush of anger remembering the first of the terrible things that had fallen upon her that horrible night. "Look, it's right up there. Would you please be quiet and let me think about how I'm going to handle this?"

Bella shut her eyes tightly and, instead of thinking of what to say to Seth Clearwater, she saw images of her father. His big brown eyes that she saw whenever she looked into a mirror. The 70s throwback of a mustache her father had always worn, that she would tease him unmercifully about. How she wished she could take all those stupid jokes back. It was the last thought of sitting on the dock with him as their fishing lines bobbed in the water.

_"There's a lot of stuff in this world that can't be explained, kiddo." Charles Swan stared intently into the water._

_Bella giggled. "Like why the fish aren't biting, Daddy?"_

_She was a ten-year-old tomboy with scraped knees, a dirty face and lopsided braids. A child who was comfortable playing with worms and pirates with her wild best friend, Jacob, but not dressing as a princess and sipping pretend tea. Charlie looked at his girl with a serene smile._

_"Nah, Bells, bigger things like why the sun makes the water look like it's sparkling. You can blame the mermaids for that one."_

_"There's no such thing, Daddy! It sparkles because of science." Bella looked at her father like he was crazy. She was a practical and logical girl. "You're being silly."_

_"Perhaps I am. Do your old man a favor. I need you to look for the' other' that is hidden all around you. Some of it will be dark and some will be light, but you'll need your wits about you." Charles looked grim. "I won't always be here to guide you. There are others who will help, but the important thing is to learn from them and be willing to see the truth."_

_"What?" Bella gave him an annoyed look. He was being weird. He hadn't drank any beer. It was too early. Adults never made any sense._

_"Tighten your line, kid. We'll talk again when you're older."_

They'd never had that talk. Work schedules, visits to crazy Renee and death got in the way. Tears started to flow down Bella's face.

Edward didn't even have to think about it. He grabbed her hand, placing a kiss onto her palm. Bella looked at him, her eyes wet, and softly whispered, "Edward."

"I'm here now, and forever more." He kissed her hand again, letting his lips linger.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everybody…so that last chapter was…well…**

**Let's get to the disclaimer out of the way first. This is a fairy tale in the traditional sense. There are terrible things in the woods, there are terrible people hanging out in Bella's coffee shop and our heroine needs to face bad things to come out on top. What do these things mean, dear readers? That bad things in this tale are hinted at or done. Not all characters will come out intact. Consider yourselves warned, but if you decide to continue to take this journey with me it will be worth it.**

**To answer a readers question…young Claire will remain safe. The last chapter was just my way of expressing my own unease over the idea of imprinting.**

**Now that we are finished with that, thank you to RMFM86 for pre-reading and mauigirl60 for being such a kind Beta. I really do get nervous before posting these chapters. I also need to thank cutestkidsmom and mosolis05 for their support.**

**Be strong. It's always darkest before the light!**

Chapter 8: What You Discover Going Down the Rabbit's Hole

To an outside observer, the young couple would appear to be lovers. Hands tightly clasped and fingers laced. The young man looked at the woman with him with eyes of love. One could easily determine that he worshipped her. The young woman just stared stone-faced at the blank, cream walls in front of her.

The man would whisper into her ear and she would shake her head at him. The frown on her face was an indication that she was not pleased with his words.

Gus Harper had worked as a guard for forty years and though the couple was on edge, they filled him with an odd peace. A girl like that should never be in a place like this.

"Miss Swan, you can go in. Would you perhaps wish to reconsider? The men in here aren't very kind." He tried to warn her.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, her big, brown eyes wide.

The young man said, with a false bravado, "I'm going in with her."

"Edward, no," she stated.

"Please."

She took a deep breath and pulled him up with her. "Keep your mouth shut."

Gus reluctantly opened the door to the visiting room. The woman strolled, in pulling her companion with her, to where the skinny boy sat at a long table, wearing his prison blues.

She sat down and crossed her arms, saying, "What do you need to say to me, Seth?"

Seth Clearwater, whose thin frame was covered in tattoos of tribal markings, pushed his greasy bangs back from his head. He frowned when he saw Edward. "What is the asshole's brother doing here?"

"Edward is with me. Wait...how do you know Emmett Cullen?" Bella looked questioningly at the little boy she used to tease and push on a swing. The idealistic, clean-cut teenager was gone. The man sitting before her was hardened. His eyes no longer held any light in them, just the grim knowledge of dreams lost. She felt saddened and knew that Seth was innocent. The realization of this bloomed, and Bella grew grave. Unrelated pieces were connecting and she didn't like it one bit.

"His friend started it all. Of course, you know all about this," Seth said pointedly to Edward.

Edward sat down next to Bella and took her hand. His body started to feel icy. It was an odd sensation in the warm prison. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Sam calls him 'the magician'. That model-looking guy that hung out with your crew. He made the pills Sam and his boys sold. You all were doing it. Don't lie. Do the rest of you turn into monsters too?"

Edwards's mouth dropped open and he felt the need to protest this accusation. This Seth Clearwater was obviously a madman, and Bella needed to be taken out of here immediately. He stood up. "I don't know what twisted game you're playing here, man. Are you talking about actual monsters? Like the Wolfman or Godzilla? They don't exist, buddy. If you're talking about steroids making people into monsters, then no, I don't use drugs. The rest of those guys might, but not me. Bella, this crackpot is either one step away from needing to be in a loony bin or will do anything to get out of here. Let's go!"

Bella pushed him back down in his chair. "Quiet, Edward! Seth, I need you to explain what is going on here."

"He's the enemy, Bella. You're going to run back to your brother and spill everything we say!" Seth sneered at Edward. "The wizard is messing with things that you can't possibly comprehend. Charlie was supposed to guide you, but...you need to see my dad at the reservation. He has it on lockdown over there to keep Sam out, but I can call him during my phone time today. He'll see you."

Bella gripped the worn plastic table, trying to put so many pieces together. Things were connecting, but others were not quite making a complete picture. She hated puzzles for this very reason. "They found you in the woods, by my house, covered in their blood. That was pretty good evidence."

"Bella, I don't want a 'get out of jail free' card. I can't live life outside of this place. I'm not _me_ anymore. I've had to do things to survive in this place that I wouldn't wish on anyone." Seth looked at her sadly. "There's no place for me."

"Then why drag Bella here? What's your game?" Edward was losing all semblance of patience. "You called me a drug addict and a monster, so I wonder what you're playing with here."

"Sam has my sister, pale face! Something bad is brewing out there and I'm willing to bet that your brother and the wizard have a big part in it. Bella, you are in danger as much as Leah is. Jacob isn't here to protect either of you, so I need you to find a way to prove they're dangerous," Seth pleaded with her. "What do you remember from that night? Start from the beginning, when things started getting strange."

Edward watched Bella grow pale. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

_The dock that Edward asked her to meet at was their secret place. Bella wasn't surprised that was where he wanted to meet. What did surprise and, frankly, frightened her, was the dark look on his face and his black eyes._

_A cool breeze lifted her hair and she noticed the water rippling. The air had been so still before. She was reflecting on this, because if she thought about the way he was looking at her, she would run away from this boy she loved so much._

_"Was it worth it?" he sneered, coming closer._

_Bella backed up from those black eyes. This wasn't __**her**__ Edward. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Fucking Jacob Black, Bella. Was it worth it, whore?" He grabbed her shoulders, so she couldn't escape. "Are you __**that**__ desperate, Bella?" _

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward? Why are your eyes weird?"_

_He took one hand and wrapped it in the chestnut locks that he had adored. He pulled those locks so hard that Bella cried out in pain. All he could see was red and Emmett's voice was calling her a dirty slut in his brain. It just wouldn't stop. "How about one more dirty fuck, Isabella? See if I can make you forget your lover."_

_Bella Swan was Charles Swan's daughter, this was without a doubt. It wasn't just that their coloring was warm like tree bark and their eyes could penetrate down to a person's very soul. What really made Bella just like her dear old dad was that she didn't put up with being disrespected by anybody. Her knee went immediately up and made contact with Edward's groin. He made a high-pitched cry and crumpled to the ground._

_"Next time you hurt me, I'll make good and sure you'll never procreate again. I can promise you that!" She knelt down and poked Edward in the forehead. Her temper was out of control. "I never slept with Jacob Black. He's like my brother. Who told you this? It's a lie!"_

_"Are you going to rob my family and give it to your lover, whore? The boys have been telling me for weeks that you've been playing me. I saw you two together last night!" Edward screamed. He pointed to the boat house. "He was inside of you and ramming you against that wall!" _

_Bella looked at the crazed boy in front of her. The previous night she had been with Angela, trying to comfort her from another fight with that god-awful Ben. He had made her friend feel so small. "I was with Angela. You want to give her a call to confirm?" _

_"Your lies mean nothing to me! She'll lie for you! To think I almost disowned my brother for you! He never wanted you! He said you were always trying to force yourself on him!" Edward started shaking and stood up. "You just were angry he didn't want your filthy cunt!"_

_Bella tried to hold back her rage, but when he grabbed her waist hard, she winced in pain. Making a fist, Bella punched him in the face. He screamed, "You bitch! It's over! You leave me fucking alone, you whore!"_

_It most certainly was over. Bella was able to make it back to her truck, listening to his insults being screamed at her the whole way. Instead of listening to his words, she tried to concentrate on the crunching sounds her feet were making by stepping on the dried leaves underneath. None of this made any sense. She headed home with tears clouding her eyes._

"Edward, your eyes were black that night," she murmured. "You were out of control. I was sure you were on drugs."

"It was voodoo," Seth announced. His fingers started maniacally drumming the table. "I need a cigarette. Fuck! We're in here for life and the state is worried about lung cancer. Stupid politicians!"

Edward glared, "There's no such thing!"

"Do you really think that you saw Bella and Jacob getting it on?" Seth questioned, as he started chewing his nails.

"I might have seen people who looked like them. A simple explanation, not your hocus pocus."

"Dream on, asshole," Seth sneered in response.

Bella had a sick look on her face. "They wanted me out of the house. They used Edward to do it."

"Bingo!" Seth clapped sarcastically. "What else happened?"

_Bella reached the house and sat in her truck several minutes, trying to stop shaking. If her father saw how upset she was, he would go after Edward. Right now, her concern wasn't with the boy who broke her heart, but making sure her father wouldn't get into trouble._

_She parked next to her father's police cruiser and Jacob's rusty old Mustang. Getting out of the car, she felt like shivering. There was something not quite right at the Swan house. She walked up and slowly approached the slightly-opened front door. Her father would never leave the front door open._

_Spying a shovel lying next to the bushes, Bella grabbed it and used it to open the door the rest of the way. She could hear the baseball game on, the television blaring, and a dim light coming from the picture of men running around the bases. The rest of the house was dark. She called out, "Dad? Jake?" _

_There was no reply._

_Bella walked in slowly and saw that the living room was in a shambles. Drawers were overturned and emptied onto the floor. Couch cushions had been shredded. It appeared that a hurricane came through the room. She continued walking toward the kitchen when the smell hit her. It was a mix of rot, decay, rust and sulfur. The combination made her retch. _

_Trying not to vomit from the smell was one thing, but that was when she stumbled over an arm as she entered the kitchen. Bella quickly flicked on a light and stilled. Looking down at the unattached arm at her feet, saw the tattoo Jake had gotten of a dove that symbolized his love for Leah. She looked up and saw the carnage in front of her. Blood covered the cream floor tiles that her father had installed just that previous fall. Limbs and chunks of flesh were covering the kitchen and counters. Barely holding it together, Bella came undone when she saw Charles Swan's and Jacob Black's heads on the kitchen table, staring at her with lifeless eyes. _

_She screamed._

"The Molina's found me screaming. They called the police and Angela's parents." Bella stared at the wall in front of her. She refused to cry. "I never thought one man could do so much carnage. I told the police that. You know they pieced them together like Frankenstein, so I could identify the bodies."

She gulped and that's when she lost it. Tears overflowed and she felt Edward's arm around her and wetness in her hair. Bella looked up and found Edward crying too.

At that moment, Seth Clearwater knew for certain that Edward was a victim as well. He made a very important decision at that moment. "Edward, you're a part of this, whether you like it or not. You have a decision to make. You can either help her or that brother of yours. The choice is yours."

"I choose Bella," Edward said with certainty. He ran his fingers through that same beautiful hair he now remembered he'd hurt so badly. He kissed the top of her head.

"They were looking for something important at the chief's - you need to find it," Seth directed.

Bella sniffed and looked up. "We'll find it, Seth, and help Leah."

All Seth could do was smile at her sadly. He hoped he wasn't sending them on a suicide mission.

Back in the car, Bella and Edward were quiet. As they drove down the road, Bella noticed they weren't going the right way home. "Edward, you missed the exit."

"No, I didn't, we're heading to Forks." He looked at her, his eyes getting moist. "Our answers are there."

XXXXXX

Their first stop was Fork's Diner. It hadn't changed at all since Bella was a little girl. The worn tables, the smell of bacon, and the weird cat's head clock were exactly the same. It was refreshing, until she saw the booth that was her father's favorite. He would eat steak and mashed potatoes every Friday night, and discuss the lack of crime with his buddies.

She felt her eyes water, when Edward squeezed her hand and gently suggested, "Let's get something to eat."

They found another booth and sat down, when Eric Yorkie rushed toward the table. "Bella! Hey...umm...have you heard from Angela?"

Bella didn't want to lie to the dark-haired man standing next to her. The shy boy who had a tendency to wear flannels and dirty jeans had grown up to a handsome and stylish adult. "She's fine, Eric. Please trust me."

"If that asshole husband..." Eric noticed Edward. "Oh fuck...you're friends with him."

"Not anymore," Edward stated. He wouldn't trust his old friend now. He was the key to this mess.

Eric looked at Bella and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I promise!" Bella waved her hand toward an empty seat. "Join us?"

"I can't, I'm supposed to deliver dinner to my parents. Please tell Ang to call me." Eric had a worried look and Bella knew that he cared for Angela.

Edward quickly asked, "Hey...before you go, is Mike still in town?"

"Mike Newton? The guy your friends used to stuff into lockers? The one your brother used to stick the poor guy's head in a toilet?" Eric gave Edward a dirty look. "Why?"

"What they did was terrible! I tried to stop them..." Edward looked upset as he remembered what poor Mike had to deal with. "Do you know if Mike would say anything to Emmett about Bella?"

"Mike hated Emmett. He would never do that to Bella." Eric looked sad.

Edward played with his straw. That poor man was blamed for something that wasn't his fault. "Do you know where he lives? I would like to apologize."

Eric looked at both Bella and Edward. He sighed and shook his dead. "He's dead, Edward. They found him ripped apart in the woods near Miller's Pond. They said it was a bear."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for reading this story. I love hearing your theories and thoughts.**

**Thank you to RMFM86 for pre-reading and mauigirl60 for being my Beta. The support and help you two give me with this story is amazing. Thank you to cutestkidsmom and mosolis05 for their support and enjoyment of the story.**

**Disclaimer: This story is like a Grimm's Fairy Tale. It's creepy. Be brave and strong, because it will be worth it. I hope you like the chapter ending, because I loved writing it!**

Chapter 9: Trip, Trap, Trip, Trap...Beware of the Troll Bridge

Garrett tried to keep his eyes from gazing at the woman sitting across from him. Her glasses were perched on her head, blonde hair coming haphazardly out of her bun as her fingers entered totals into her calculator. He still thought Bella Swan was one beautiful woman, but he was drawn to his new accountant, Kate Scott. She had stumbled into his coffee shop, tripping over her own feet, and Garrett found her positively charming.

"How's it looking?" he questioned.

She looked up, her blue eyes shining, and blushed. Kate quickly looked down again. "You seem to be in pretty good shape. I still need to go through that other shoe box."

"Do you get a lot of shoe boxes? I hope I'm the only one putting you through this torture," Garrett teased.

She grinned at him. "It happens more than you think."

Garrett was so close to asking her out on a date, but what about his feelings for Bella? She was now confronting the man who killed her father and he was flirting with a new woman. What was wrong with him?

"How much longer do you think..." he started to say.

"Would you like to go get a drink?" Kate inquired with a blush.

They just stared at each other. The chemistry between the two of them pulsated. Garrett didn't know what to say, but he was quickly saved by Jasper.

"Hey man, can I leave a bit early? I want to walk Alice home." Jasper held Alice's hand tightly. He was completely devoted to the shy woman. Her beliefs brought him joy and her kisses were nectar to his soul. He needed Alice in his life completely.

Garrett nodded. "Of course, you guys coming back tonight? I thought you might play a set. I don't know if Edward will be back in time. He went with Bella to..."

"Oh!" Alice squeaked. "I thought she decided not to do that! I'm going to check on her."

She went quickly over to a corner and Garrett watched as she pulled out her cell phone. He assumed she was calling Bella to check in.

"Is Bella dating Edward, Gar?" Jasper asked. He could see clearly, even if his boss ignored the signs, an attraction between the two. Bella and Edward would be a couple sooner than later.

"He's just helping her out," Garrett stated. He began to feel cranky.

"Is your friend okay?" Kate asked, sweetly.

"Yeah, she's just finding answers." Garrett felt much calmer by the sound of Kate's voice.

Alice had ended her call and quickly latched onto Jasper's arm. Her face was grim. "I need you to take me to Aro's."

"I get to meet your foster dad? Cool!" Jasper grinned at her. He wanted to get in the good graces of Alice's foster family. They were an odd bunch, but he could see his future with his fairy girl.

"Was that Bella?" Garrett was concerned. Something wasn't right. "Are they heading back?"

"No, Bella and Edward are staying..."

Before she could finish, Emmett Cullen came up to the group. Alice shuddered. Though his smile was large and his dimples made his face look youthful and jolly, the man's eyes were dark. It felt like she was looking into the face of evil.

"Bella's little friend, why would she be with my brother?" It appeared his questions were innocent, but there was viciousness in his tone.

Alice quickly said, "They're picking up some things for Garrett at the grocery store, but are waiting in line."

"Hmm...do you think she'll be back soon? I was hoping to talk to her," Emmett said. He looked over at Kate and licked his lips. Garrett wanted to throw himself in front of her to protect her. Emmett thought the woman looked yummy.

"Why?" Garrett asked. After seeing the look he gave Kate, he wanted Edward's creepy brother nowhere near Bella.

"We've both suffered loss and with Angela Weber missing, I thought she needed a friend," Emmett answered with his big grin.

Garrett though Emmett was full of bullshit.

"Well, I'll let her know you were looking for her." Garrett looked at Alice. "Hey Al, you'll let me know about where to find the boxes, right?

Instantly, Alice knew what 'boxes' Garrett was talking about. "Sure. Come on, Jasper."

Before they could leave, Emmett called out with a wink, "Little one, when you talk to Angela, tell her Bennie needs her."

She winced at his wink. Emmett knew they were hiding Angela.

Quickly pulling Jasper out the door, Alice started to look panicked. Jasper grabbled her hand and led her over to his motorcycle. "Sweet girl, what's wrong?"

"Bad...so very bad...I..." Alice pulled out her phone and typed, _The boxes are in Forks._

Garrett's reply was a simple, _Fuck_.

She grabbed Jasper and kissed him hard on his mouth. Alice Brandon did something that wasn't at all in her nature, but things were getting scary. She could feel it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Jasper Whitlock was important to her and she would protect him with her life if it was necessary. She stepped away from the clearly shocked Jasper and sat on the motorcycle. "We need to go!"

Nearby, Ben Cheney stood and glared at the motorcycle that roared away down the busy city street. His fists tightened as he watched it weave past honking cars and buses. They were off too quickly. That mouse, Alice Brandon, not only knew where his wife was hiding, but was now deeply involved with the man Ben desired.

He whispered, "I will see your blood leave every inch of your body, mouse. I swear it."

XXXXXX

Bella stood in front of her old home and tried to stay calm. It looked the same in some respects, but the grass, that Charlie had made sure was mowed religiously, now grew long. The porch had broken floor boards. The tan paint on the clapboards was flaking off, making the home look like one found in a horror movie. Which in reality, Bella thought sadly, it was a real-life horror movie for her family.

"We don't have to go in there," Edward stated, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"True, we could investigate Mike's death in the library." Bella looked at him sadly. "Pull out the old copies of the newspaper."

"Bella, this isn't the 1950s. We can head back to the diner and look it up on my phone." He pulled out his cell phone and waved it at her.

Bella gave him a dirty look. "I have one of those too, dumbass."

"I love your pretty names for me!" He smiled at Bella. "Remember when old Mrs. Walsh kicked us out of the Classics area? That was all your fault, woman."

_They were sitting in a corner on the floor next to a shelf of books. It was quiet that Saturday morning and Edward was trying to take notes on Robinson Crusoe. At least, he was trying to take notes, because Bella was busy sucking on his neck. _

_He pulled away slightly. "Bella, I need to finish this paper by Thursday! We leave for tournament at noon on Friday. Molina will make sure I can't play if it isn't done!" _

_The State Baseball Tournament was a huge deal to a small town like Forks. Edward was the star player and he knew that if he failed to bring the school a trophy, there would be hell to pay with Emmett. _

_"I'm sorry. I've missed you," she apologized. The practices and, more importantly, Emmett, were keeping them apart. She'd refused to visit Edward's house. Emmett had a way of brushing past her and touching her in inappropriate places. His words were harassing and Edward was always apologizing for him. Bella refused to deal with it anymore. _

_"You can come over tonight. He's supposed to go out with Tanya Denali. It will be fun! We can rent a movie," he pleaded. He hated that she felt uncomfortable in his home. Edward wanted to marry this girl one day and it wouldn't be possible if his brother didn't stop teasing her so unmercifully._

_She turned away from him and grabbed her book. Looking down she stated, "Your brother has an uncanny knack of showing up whenever I'm around. I could bet you five bucks that somehow the date would be cancelled or he would bring her to your house instead. I would like to avoid that. Come to my house." _

_"I have an early practice! I need to be home," he whined._

_"Then I'll see you when you come over," she said, and started gathering up her books. Couldn't he understand that what Emmett was doing was offensive and borderline scary? Bella loved Edward, but letting herself be subjected to that horrible Emmett wasn't going to happen._

_Edward pulled her down onto his lap. "Please don't go! I'll come over tonight for a few hours, okay?" _

_She pulled him to her and kissed him. Looking into his eyes, Bella whispered, "Thank you. I wish it didn't have to be this way."_

_"I know." Edward hugged her tightly. "I'll try talking to him again."_

_Bella knew his words would have no effect on Emmett, but she appreciated the effort. _

_Bella put her lips onto Edward's and wished the love she felt could be conveyed in the kisses she gave him. Their hands started to wander and Edward's slipped up her shirt, the heat of them branding her cool skin with his touch. They were like fire and ice, yet they completed one another._

_"Excuse me, this is a library and not a brothel!"_

_The couple looked up at the angry face of the prim Mrs. Walsh. Her brown suit and high-collared dress would be more appropriate in the Victorian era. Bella and Edward started to laugh and were promptly banned from the library for three weeks._

"You're trying to distract me!" Bella exclaimed. She steadied herself and stomped to the stairs leading to the porch. "They were looking for something the night of the murders and I have a feeling they didn't find it. It doesn't hurt to look before it gets dark."

"We could try to find Tanya. She might be able to explain why she has a picture of something I don't remember." Edward was wracking his brain trying to remember that night, but it was still a blank.

"We'll get a room at the inn and call over to her parents' house. I think they're still in town." Bella glanced over at the nervous-looking Edward. "I had a company come and clean up the house. All the scary aftermath is gone. It's only a house."

Edward didn't think anything was normal anymore, mostly a house that murders occurred in.

They walked in and even though it was light outside, the inside was dim and dingy. The furniture had a layer of dust and it just smelled off. There was a skittering sound and Edward jumped. Bella just gave him a surprised look. "It's okay. I have a feeling there might be a mice problem now."

That didn't make him feel better one bit.

The oddest thing then occurred. Bella's face became blank and her eyes glazed over. She started to tremble and shake. Edward tried to settle her, but it was all for naught. Suddenly, she just stopped. "We need to look in my room."

Bella wasn't sure why she could only see her bedroom in her mind's eye and why she knew that was where they needed to be, but she was a woman possessed. Bella grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him up the stairs.

The room was sparse. Posters of disbanded indie bands, held up long ago by pieces of tape, were falling off the walls. The mattress was bare. The shelves held a few random knick knacks, like a stuffed cat with one eye and a pink frog figurine that was chipped. Pulling what was left of her books off a bookcase and flipping through them, Bella looked back at Edward who was standing in the doorway looking melancholy. "If you don't want to help, then just check your handy dandy phone, Batman, and see what the deal is with Mike. Make yourself useful."

Articles about the tragic demise of the quiet Michael Newton quickly came up on the screen. Opening the first link, Edward started to read the details to Bella. "Mr. Newton's remains were found at the Quileute Reservation on the Sullivan Corner Trail. Umm...the coroner said his body had been ripped apart by what can be concluded was a wild animal."

"That's bullshit," Bella scoffed, as she peered behind the bookcase to see if anything had slid behind it.

"That he was ripped apart? That probably was pretty evident," Edward stated. The facts were clear.

"No, Edward, that Mike would be in the woods. He would never go hiking of his own free will." She frowned at the thought. "He was forced to go there or his body was put there. It's the only possible way his body would be in that location."

Mike was Bella's good friend. They were on the academic team together and shared an appreciation for the jazz music of John Coltrane. He played a better-than-average saxophone and loved watching the original Star Trek. She knew the shy boy better than most and he hated the forest and was allergic to pine trees. He wasn't supposed to be there.

"This adds to the myster...oh fuck," Edward had continued reading. "We won't be seeing Tanya."

"What?"

He held up his hand to quiet her. "Listen to this. This is the second tragedy to hit our town after the disappearance of Tanya Denali two weeks ago. She was camping with her boyfriend, Demetri Petrov, and they did not return. The Denali and Petrov families have called off the search."

"This is a tangled web we're uncovering, Edward," Bella announced. She started looking in her old closet. It was practically bare, but she peered at a shelf.

"Let me help..." Edward started to head toward Bella when his foot crashed through the floor. He shrieked, "Damn it!"

He pulled his foot out and that's when he saw the hole was filled with books. "I think we found your dad's secret stash."

Bella ran over and started pulling the books out of the floor. Her eyes widened at the titles she saw before her: _Incantations of the Nineteenth Century, Magic and the Natural World, The Occult and the White Light _and _Supernatural Beings of the Sun and the Moon._

"What the fuck?" Bella murmured. Then she spoke louder, "This doesn't make sense, Edward. My dad was a cop. He watched sports and went fishing. Sometimes he said strange things, but I always blamed the cheap beer he drank."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. He looked down and saw an envelope that lay at the bottom of the hole. He pulled it out and saw Bella's name, written in the Chief's chicken scratch script. He handed it to her and said, "I think your answers might be in this."

Opening the letter quickly, Bella read aloud, "Dear Belly Beans..."

Edward started to laugh.

Bella shot him a dirty look and continued reading, "These books are your legacy. They would only be discovered by you with my death, so I will reassure you that I'm with you on every step of your journey. You might not see your old man, but I'm here in the breeze that surrounds you and the sun that beats down on your face."

Bella started sniffling. Edward took the letter and continued reading it, "I have friends that can help you, but remember to let you mind be open to them. When you were young I told you about mermaids, elves and other mystical things that couldn't be explained in the rational world. Not all people could see them, but I could. It was my gift. You have your own, but that was mine."

"He tried to tell me, but I laughed at him." More tears ran down Bella's face.

"Sweetheart, he understood. This sounds insane, but with everything going on, it makes a bit of sense." Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulder and continued to read. "There are also dark creatures trolling the forest, cities and suburbs that will cause much harm. Baby, I always wanted to keep you in a bubble and away from the horrors, but I can't. I'm so sorry for this. Please go to Harry Clearwater on the reservation. He was a true friend and will be one of your guides. I'll love you forever, my brave angel. Dad."

Bella stood up quickly and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. She bent down to grab the books. "We need to go."

"It's getting dark, Bella. Let's go to the motel," he pleaded. She was much too upset to deal with even more wild stories. "We can go over to the reservation in the morning."

She looked at the house and thought of her father's wise and all-knowing eyes. "Tonight, Edward. I need the answers tonight."

XXXXXX

The Quileute Reservation was not far from the Swan's home. Edward clutched his steering wheel tightly as he took the car down the curvy roads, surrounded by tall trees to the entrance of the reservation. He felt his stomach get increasingly queasier and his brow sweaty the closer they arrived. It was almost as if he was coming down with the flu.

Harry Clearwater had requested that they meet in the first parking lot next to the Welcome Center. The wood building was surrounded by decorative totem poles with fierce animal heads that glared down menacingly at the nearly empty lot. It had grown dark and though a bit of the sun remained in the horizon, the lights surrounding the parking lot were needed.

When they parked, Bella was about to jump out with the pile of her father's books when she looked closely at Edward. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I might be suffering the effects of the Fork's Diner Famous Jumbo Cheeseburger. That with all the other reveals of the day, I'm just a little off. Go on out and I'll be over in a second." Edward gave her a little smile and waved her away.

Through the front window he watched her walk toward a group of men; Edward clutched his stomach and groaned in pain.

"Mr. Clearwater?" Bella asked and smiled brightly at the older man in front of her. He hadn't changed much from the last time she saw him. His long braid now had white and silver strands mixing in with his black hair, but his brown eyes still conveyed the warmth of a campfire and a generosity of spirit that moved her.

He pulled her into the hug. "Isabella, I'm so glad to see you. Seth called and said you came to see him. Thank you, child."

"I did. I know he's innocent. I want to help him and Leah," she stated with a sad smile. "I have my dad's books. I don't know how they'll help."

"My daughter is a brave warrior. I worry for her. Those books should have the answers we need." Harry's face suddenly looked so much older. "Bella, do you remember Jared and Brady?"

She smiled at Jacob's good friends. "Hey, guys."

Jared spoke first, "We are going to help you figure out where to go from here. To be truthful, we're trying to find answers too."

"The wolves are just a part of the problem and with Leah there..." Brady started to say, but his eyes narrowed at something behind her. She turned to see Edward stumble out of the car and drag himself toward him. "Shaman, that man smells!"

"That boy is infected! He needs to leave the sacred grounds. It's triggering..." Harry started to explain, as Edward let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Bella ran toward him and reached down to hold him. He felt like ice and was quivering. "Edward, you need to stay still!"

He fell into the hard concrete, clutching his chest. It felt as if his insides were being pulled apart into little pieces like the cotton candy he loved so much when he was young. Edward whimpered, "It hurts."

Harry ran toward them followed closely by Jared and Brady. "Bella, get away from him!"

Bella wrapped her body tightly around him and even though dusk was working its way onto the horizon, her body seemed to glisten like she was sitting on a beach and the sun was beating down on her skin. Harry Clearwater shouted, "Jared, help me move her!"

"No!" Bella called out as she whispered words of comfort into Edward's ear. She felt Harry's hands around her waist, but she seemed to heat up more making him let go with a pained groan.

"Bella, honey, it isn't safe!" Harry tried to reason with her.

She tightened her grip on the boy she realized she still loved and cried out, "He needs me!"

Edward nuzzled his head into her neck. He felt her lips kiss his ear. He inhaled her sweet scent. It was a mixture of heaven and hell. Life and Death. Alpha and Omega. He kissed that beautiful long neck reverently and opened his mouth to take a bite.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I usually update on Fridays, but a huge snow storm is coming and I thought it would be best to update today.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It really makes my day brighter that you are willing to take this adventure with me!**

**I have to thank RFM86 for pre-reading and mauigirl60 for being my Beta for this story. Their help has been amazing!**

**Quick disclaimer…this isn't going to follow Twilight. My monsters are different, but you might find some things that slightly mirror parts of canon. Finally, this is a scary story. If you are looking for sunshine and kittens, I can direct you to my other more happy stories. I do believe that if you're brave, the ending will be worth it. (Hopefully.)**

Chapter 10: In the Dead of Night the Beasts Come Out To Play

Her first thought was of the heat that was flowing through her veins. It didn't hurt, but Bella felt the warmth flowing from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. It was a strange feeling indeed. What did hurt was the wound on her neck that Edward was sucking on like a preschooler with a juice box. The unrelenting pain made her want to cry out. Edward had stopped his dreadful screaming and shaking, but the thought that his cure would lead her to die from massive blood loss was not at all what Bella had planned for her day.

With a massive push, and the help of the Quileute men, Bella pushed the now calm Edward off her body. His body was lying still on the ground, his eyes closed and whimpering softly. She groaned, "Motherfucker, that hurt!"

Bella put a hand on the side of her throat where the large wound was pulsating painfully. Jared pulled off his shirt and gave it to her to press down on her neck. She could feel the blood soaking through it. She was a little unsteady on her feet and as she started to sway, Jared put a strong arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"You're a healer! Well, I'll be damned...Charlie was right! Let's get you to the lodge and cleaned up. There is so much to explain."

"I'm a healer? Shouldn't I be healing myself then? Because all I see is that my neck is still bleeding profusely, because my ex-boyfriend was sucking on my neck like it was a pixie stick," Bella groused. If this day got any worse, Bella wouldn't be surprised.

Harry pointed to Edward, who was strangely enough humming an old Nirvana tune. "You've healed the vampire for now. You'll soon heal quickly yourself."

He led her toward the car and Bella looked at him in shock. "Edward's not a vampire. I don't know what the hell just happened, but..."

"Be certain of this…that young man craves blood. Whatever demon is at play was triggered by our spirits on the reservation. The bastards who did this to the poor boy are playing with fire, Bella. Your friend is settled for now, but he'll try again. It's in his nature now."

"I don't understand? Did a vampire bite him? Will I turn into one too?"

"Bella, sometimes stories are just flights of fantasy; this includes the origins of vampires. Bram Stoker had it all wrong. A man let this boy be possessed by a demon, that's without question. Black magic, my dear girl, is the key to his affliction. The white magic in your blood has forced the demon away for…"

"I fixed him?" Harry settled her into the front passenger seat of his SUV. She turned to watch Jared and Brady pick Edward up and put him in the back seat of another car.

Shaking his head sadly, Harry said, "No, child, we have to kill the one who created the spell."

Bella rested her head and closed her eyes, wishing for the days of blissful ignorance and realizing they were no more.

XXXXXX

Bella rested on a large couch in front of an indoor fire pit. The flames warmed her cool skin and made her feel calm. Much to some of the tribe's chagrin, Edward's head was in Bella's lap and she ran her fingers through his hair to give him comfort. He stared at the flames unblinking. The colors that flickered red, yellow, orange and even blue were comforting to the confused man. His long fingers clutched Bella's knees. He'd hurt her, but she still gave him comfort. He was a monster of the highest order.

"What we all must acknowledge is that Bella is more than just a shield like I previously believed. Charlie had always said his little girl had power radiating off of her," Harry announced to the members of the tribe's inner circle. "I have seen with my own eyes her gift as a healer. I can feel the power of her blood and I am sure there are more secrets to be discovered. The Swan family has always had a connection to the spirit world. It's my belief that we should send her to Aro for training. He has others in his family that are gifted as well."

"Aro Voltuiri?" Bella asked, and Harry nodded in confirmation. "I know him! He's like another father to me!"

Harry looked surprised, but pleased. "Fate is on the side of the light, Bella. This is truly a prime example of this fact. Aro was friends with me and your father. We were all trying to find the truth of why we saw things so differently than our peers. We were quite the wild men in our youth, always playing with magic like it was a toy."

He slowly walked to a bookcase and pulled out a worn-looking leather picture album. He opened it and placed it in Bella's hand, which she in turn rested on Edward's head.

"Hey," he quietly protested.

She looked down sadly. "You get no protests after trying to suck me dry, Cullen. I'm allowed to use you as a head table."

He moved slightly and looked at the white bandage on Bella's neck. It made him shudder. "I...I can't believe...love..."

He wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"Shush now, Edward," Bella said in a soothing tone. She looked down and back up at Harry. "My father never went to Italy!"

Which was what Bella had believed throughout her childhood, but the old, creased Polaroid told a different tale. Bella had always been told that Charlie had never left the state of Washington, but it was a lie. A young Charles Swan, without the mustache she had always known, stood in front of a gondola in a _Who_ tee-shirt and bell bottoms. Next to him stood a much slimmer Harry, whose hair was onyx and hung long down his back. He was dressed similarly to Charlie, which made them look like young backpackers. It was Aro, on the other hand, who stuck out like a hilarious sore thumb. The fedora perched upon his head had a peacock plume sprouting from the ribbon. He also wore a multi-colored leisure suit. It was vintage Aro and she loved it.

"Aro is..." she started to say.

"He's an amazing and creative individual." He knelt down by Bella and took the album. Lifting her hand, Harry placed his hand so the pads of their fingers were touching. "Aro has the gift of knowledge. He can teach you and guide your powers better than I can. I have things to work with you on as well, but he has to develop your gifts. My friend Aro is a collector of sorts. He never meant to collect people with special skills, but it's in every cell in his body. He's a good man and I have no doubt that he will be of great assistance."

Jared, who had been solemnly leaning against a wall, straightened and walked over with his finger pointing at Edward. "What are we going to do with the cold one? Bella isn't safe with him! Shaman, you said that her blood didn't cure him. Just looking at his head resting in her lap is making me twitchy. God, Bella, the man just tried to suck all the blood out of your body and now you're letting him use you as a pillow!"

Bella looked down and it was true. She had no concept of self-preservation. As soon as they arrived, Harry's wife, Sue, whisked Bella into a small infirmary. She cleaned Bella's wound, caked the area with herbs and bandages and sent her back to the leaders of the tribe. Immediately, her gaze fell onto a slumbering Edward on the couch. Her heart beat quicker, the bandage on her neck was forgotten and all she wanted to do was hold him tightly. Whatever was done to Edward wasn't his doing and she felt a righteous anger and need to hurt whoever did this grievous injustice.

Now sitting so close to him and rubbing his head, Bella could see Jared's point. "Do you think he's going to snap?"

Edward struggled to sit up. "I won't hurt her. I care too much for Bella."

"You'll drain her dry and I for one don't want to lose someone that's so precious for an ass who decided to be possessed by a fucking demon," Jared snarled. Edward and Jared glared at each other.

Jared had been Jacob's best friend, along with Bella. He had remembered how that girl could light up a room with her smile. She deserved better than trying to save a man who was a jerk when he was a teenager and probably remained that way.

Before she could protest or agree, because frankly she could see Jared's point, Jacob's father, Billy Black, came into the room. One look at the man's worn face, the wrinkles more prominent since Jake's passing, made Bella start weeping silently. She moved Edward, stood up shakily and then propelled herself into Billy's arms. He said softly, "Oh, honey, you've been through so much."

"Seth is innocent," she wept. "There are wolves and vampires, Billy! Everything is a mixed up cluster fuck and I don't know who I am anymore!"

"You are going to save us all, Isabella Swan. Mark my words, you'll save us all."

Three hours later, Bella stared out at the darkness, still feeling as if nothing was settled. At least, there was a temporary solution to Edward's vampire problem. One of the tribe's ancient tombs had a mixture that used a healer's blood and other plant ingredients to create a brew for the infected man to drink. It was of the opinion of the tribe's most learned men that this would control Edward. It could be used until the demon that originated the spell, which turned Edward into a blood addict and members of the tribe into vicious puppies, was sent back to Hell.

It was without a doubt to Bella that Ben Cheney was the cause of all of the misfortune, with Emmett as his willing helper. The only problems were that they needed proof, she needed training, and, ultimately, a spell had to be concocted to use an ancient blade to stop the creation of monsters. The whole situation was creepy and daunting. Bella wanted her simple days of work and school back.

She was alone with Edward in a small guest room. Some of the younger and stronger men were keeping watch in the other rooms of the lodge. In the room that they were supposed to sleep in was decorated with rustic furniture, and the woodland scenes on the walls mimicked the view that was just outside the window. Jared had protested this arrangement, but Billy and Harry disagreed with him. Bella would give Edward normalcy and it was clear that he was in control of his impulses. They needed Edward to feel safe and Bella would help him feel that.

Bella gripped a window pane tightly as she looked out at the full moon. Its light lit the grass, making the individual blades glow and the trees appear not so ominous. It was a beautiful sight, until she heard noises filling the air. It was the call of the wolves. The howls she heard in the horizon made her tremble. She wasn't certain at first if it was a regular and ordinary wolf pack that she used to watch on nature programs like _Wild Kingdom_ when she was young. They weren't. Bella watched these gigantic monsters that looked like wolves on steroids. Vile foam dropped from mouths filled with fangs, and their red eyes were fixated on the lodge.

She swallowed hard and jumped as a pair of hands gripped her shoulders. Turning to find Edward, she tried not to shake. There were monsters outside and although she didn't want to admit it to herself, there was a monster inside as well. She was okay being close to him when surrounded by the tribe, but she felt a bit frightened of being alone with him. He quietly asked, "What's wrong, Bella?"

He stroked her cheek and she pulled away quickly. "Look outside!"

The hiss that erupted out of Edward was terrifying. She backed away from him further. Before she could use the excuse that she needed to find Jared, shots rang out. She heard whimpering and looked to see the beasts retreating.

Edward moved closer and took Bella's quivering hand. Her head was chanting, _be calm, be still, feel..._

Outside, she heard men yelling and chanting ancient words created by their ancestors from the past. The blood in her veins was sizzling at the harmonization that was filling the air. Bella closed her eyes and joined in by humming the cadences that filled her mind. She was part of this, part of the modern warriors, and could feel that whatever was radiating off her was helping the tribe protect their lands.

Edward pulled his hands away quickly as if he was electrocuted by her touch. "What's happening to you?"

"Power," she stated calmly, gazing back onto the bright moon, as the chanting quieted down and her insides cooled.

"I won't hurt you," he said, as he poked her with a finger. The electricity that came off her body had stopped. "I still lo..."

"Don't say it, Edward." Bella looked at him coolly. She took her palm and placed it on his cheek. "This situation with monsters and other creepy things from the movies are the only things I can deal with right now. My world has been shaken to the core and I can't deal with anything else, Edward. Put a hold on all the flowery declarations because, honestly, you just tried to eat me earlier."

"You're correct; I'm one of those monsters now. I just need to feel close to you and feel like a human again." He placed his hand over hers, nuzzling into her with his face. "If this hadn't changed me and knowing that we've been set up..."

"I'm here trying to help you be a real boy again. I can't give you any other part of me until this is over." She centered herself and moved back from him. "We still have so many questions, please don't push this!"

Edward's body responded unexpectedly to her words. Instead of backing off and respecting her wishes like he wanted to, he felt a need to close the gap she was making between them. His body had become hyper-aware to her movements. All of his muscles tensed to pounce. He felt like a lion stalking a grazing gazelle, or a snake ready to strike the clueless frog. He needed and wanted the stressed-out girl before him.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to his body. The look he gave her made Bella feel that Edward had stripped away all her layers and was staring at her every molecule. It was disconcerting. She attempted to move away saying, "What did you not understand about waiting?"

Instead of answering, Edward touched his lips on hers. He needed to possess the one he desired. He wanted her body, not her blood, and his need could not be stopped.

Bella's mind was trying to understand what the hell was happening, but her heart melted in his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her body went flush against his. It felt so right to do, but so wrong in the timing. She knew this, but couldn't stop mashing her mouth against his, as their tongues danced together. It was agony to know that it was the monster, and not the man who needed her so desperately.

"Bella, can you come out here?" Jared's voice filled the room.

She pushed Edward with such intensity that, to her surprise, he flew backward and landed on the floor. Watching Edward stumble back to his feet, she said resolutely, "That can't happen again until Ben is taken care of."

"This isn't over, Bella!" He felt panicked that she was leaving the room.

"It's on hiatus, okay?" She heard the knob turn and called out, "Just wait a minute, Jared!"

Edward snarled, "He wants you!"

"He's always been a buddy, Crazy." Bella started to turn, as Edward grabbed her arm.

It surprised her when he gently said, in the saddest of tones, "But you're mine, right?"

"Edward, I belong to myself." She removed his hand from her arm. "You need to get in control of that vampire who is trying to take over you. If you don't, there can never be an _us_."

Before she exited the room alone, Bella turned to look at a despondent Edward, gazing at the floor. She had to admit that she loved Edward; but right now, it didn't feel like an uplifting joy, but an antagonizing hell.

XXXXXX

The women were laughing as they exited the restaurant. Kate needed an ear to hear her romantic woes and some insightful intellect, which came in the form of her best friend, Irina. The advice to pursue the gentle coffee shop owner was much appreciated. Now, Kate just had to get up the nerve to tell Garrett her feelings.

The margaritas that they enjoyed had made them giggly and not aware of the time growing late. The manager had to ask them to leave, so they could close the restaurant. Kate and Irina thought this was hilarious, but the cold air sobered them up rather quickly.

It was eerie in the empty parking lot. Shadows made ominous shapes on the cracked pavement. Only the women's cars remained in the lot, sitting next to each other. It made Kate shiver.

Irina pulled out her cell phone. "I'm getting us a cab. It's safety first, Katie girl."

"Tell them to come quick! It's cold out here." Kate left out the real reason was because she felt scared. Irina loved teasing her about her fear of the dark.

"Ladies, do you need assistance?" A deep voice questioned, as two men came up and looked at them with dark eyes.

The larger of the men looked very familiar with his handsome face and dimples, but there was something off-putting about him. His thin friend, with his sandy hair and all-American good looks was less frightening, but the look on his face didn't seem normal.

"No, we're fine," Kate said quickly. "A cab's on the way!"

"No need for a cab, Miss Katherine Scott," the larger man said, his grin widening at the shock she expressed at him knowing her name. "Alec, take her to the car. I want to become better acquainted with her lovely friend."

The man named Alec grabbed Kate's arm and whined, "I want her, man! I fucking need it!"

"Katie is going to be helping us out so keep your mouth off, fucker! Call Ben and have him get Tanya prepped for you," Emmett stated and then smiled down at Irina. "You ready to party, baby?"

"What are you going to do to me?" Irina asked, shaking in fear. Her mind went through all the horrible scenarios that could befall a woman in distress, but her actual fate never crossed her mind. It was too horrible and unreal to comprehend. It was a horror only found in the scariest films or twisted fairy tales.

"I'm going to rock your world." He grinned manically. "I'm famished!"

Clamping a large hand on her mouth, Emmett dragged Irina in an alley way. It wasn't until Kate was pushed into a large SUV that she heard Irina's screams. It was the stuff of nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, story favorites and follows. I do want to clarify that while I have this story mapped out it that sometimes my imagination goes off in tangents, so from this point forward I'm not promising anything. I still you hope you enjoy the story, but if not there are so many other wonderful stories that you can enjoy.**

**Thank you to RFM86 for pre-reading and my Beta mauigirl60 for helping and supporting me as I write this story!**

**Disclaimer: Monsters do bad things. They will be horrible. I'm just warning you.**

Chapter 11: Hi Ho, Hi Ho It's Off to Work We Go

This was her second home, but Bella's nerves were on high alert. When it was decided that she needed to hightail it to Aro, she was certain Edward would remain on the reservation. This was certainly the best decision in Jared's opinion, but the vicious look the man was giving Edward was enough for Harry to send Edward along with Bella. Bella was rethinking this decision as she sat in Edward's car, in front of the Volturi Home for Exceptional Misfits, as Laurent dubbed it. Bringing him here made her nervous.

"Bella, it's going to be just fine." Edward stroked her cheek lovingly.

She flinched away from him and admonished, "I need you to remember that famous kindergarten rule about keeping your hands to yourself, dude! Damn, what did I say about boundaries?"

He had been trying to touch Bella the whole ride back to Aro. He attempted a small caress on her hand. Edward then added a stroke onto her leg. Every once in a while he fingered a lock of her hair as he steered one-handed. Sure, she was affected by his touch, but it scared her too. Plus, she had a raging headache that bordered on a migraine. Fear and staying up all night would do that to a girl.

"I feel better with my hand on yo..." He reached for her hand.

"Come on!" Bella pushed the car door open and quickly got out, slamming it behind her.

Edward's eyes grew large as he took in the house. It was eclectic, to say the very least. He was used to growing up in a home with a manicured lawn and well-planned-out flower beds. This yard was filled with whimsical statues, and mobiles made out of steel and tin cans. The flowers were a myriad of wildflowers whose colors had no rhyme or reason, but complemented each other. Edward felt surprised at the waves of inspiration that flooded him from looking at such a sight.

Bella pushed inside the door, and Edward grabbed her arm. She turned to him and exclaimed, "What did I say?"

"You're going to just bust right in? That's rude, Bella..."

She rolled her eyes at him, and stated, "It's home."

Lidia stood on the other side of the door with her large grin and dancing eyes. She held her favorite wooden spoon in her hand and wore her lucky apron that was covered in four-leaf clovers. Her cropped hair was a snowy white and she looked like the perfect person to hug, which is what Bella immediately did. Bella allowed herself to be cuddled into the older woman's arms, which made her feel so safe and loved. It was an amazing feeling.

"My sweet girl, I am so sorry I wasn't able to tell you..." Lidia started to explain and then she pulled back to see the bandage on Bella's neck. It was healing rather quickly, but the wound was still slightly painful. "What happened, Bella?"

Bella inadvertently looked at Edward, making Lidia narrow her eyes. With one arm still around her precious girl, Lidia whacked him on the head with the wooden spoon. "You hurt one of my babies? What is wrong with you?"

"Lidia..." Bella tried to protest, even though seeing the woman, who had become her mother, instantly protecting her with a wooden spoon and fierce determination was both hilarious and heartwarming.

Aro came in with arms open wide. "My Li, stop bludgeoning the young man! He can't help that he's cursed. The good news is that our Bella was strong and could protect herself."

Lidia narrowed her eyes at Edward, but lowered her culinary weapon. "Fine, Papa...but I'm watching you, boy!"

"A curse?" Bella asked, in amazement as she went over to give Aro a hug. There it was again, that blissful warmth that the Volturi couple radiated. "Harry said he has a demon inside of him."

Aro started to lead Bella into the main family room where all of the 'misfits' had gathered. "Harry and the tribe have a gift of being overly-dramatic."

Bella could only smile, because Aro was the king of being overly-dramatic.

"Children," he declared, as they entered the room. "We have a dilemma that, as a family, we need to overcome. Mr. Cullen is an old friend of our Bella and needs our help. Mr. Whitlock, if you are going to remain and support our Alice, I ask that you have an open mind to the wondrous mystical abnormalities that will expand your horizons."

"Oh, God, Aro..." Victoria scoffed from the chair she was lounging on. "Let's just stop the poetic ramblings."

"Victoria, darling, this is more than poetic ramblings. It's the safety of not only our family, but the members of our community." Aro gave her a sad look.

Jasper sat on the floor next to Alice's feet, his head resting on her knee. "Since Alice is going to be involved in this, then so am I."

"Involved in getting into Alice's pants," Bella retorted.

"Edward is here for you, so I should be here for Alice!" Jasper exclaimed, grabbing Alice's comforting hand.

"Edward isn't here for me," she said angrily, and held her hand up when Edward tried to disagree. "He's up to his eyebrows in this mess."

Laurent looked up from his tarot cards lying on the coffee table. Little Jane was napping fitfully, her head in his lap. "Bells, Jasper is okay. The cards never lie."

"Then do Edward's, Laurent, and then tell me what's the truth is," Bella scoffed, earning a giggle and thumbs up from Victoria.

Laurent ignored them and shuffled the cards. His face twisted in concentration and all of a sudden, his eyes became completely white. Instead of eyeballs, he had hard-boiled eggs. Bella shivered at the sight. Her life was a horror movie.

Shaking his head and his eyes going back to the color of warm bark, Laurent looked up at Edward in shock. "What _are_ you?"

"He is cursed, my son," Aro explained quietly. "It is our job to break the spell..."

Laurent looked back at the cards and looked up, glaring at Edward. "Did you do that to her neck?"

"Well..." Edward started to explain, but really, was there any good way to explain what he had done?

"I'll kill you," Laurent muttered, so Jane wouldn't hear.

Victoria added, "Shit."

Laurent was normally a pussy cat.

"There will be no killing of anyone, dear one. The threat from the young man has been contained. We now need to work together. Teamwork is the name of the game." Aro grinned at the room ignoring Laurent's angry glare, but his face grew confused. He looked at Lidia and asked, "Mama, where did I stick the sword and the dagger? You know…the ones with the jewels and symbols?"

"I guess up in the attic, Papa. They could be in the cardboard box under my mother's quilts. The box is labeled 'dishes'. Of course, you could have hid them under all those old home improvement magazines in the plastic containers. Why you needed to store those 90s back-issues of _This Old House_ in protective boxes, while my mother's handiwork is rotting in cardboard, is beyond me," Lidia complained. "Laurent, why don't you look for them?"

She knew good and well her dear child wouldn't be able to find them. Spells had the lovely advantage of keeping things secret.

"I'm not leaving this guy around Bella and the little girls!" he stated, his fingers brushing Jane's hair. He would always protect his Jane and sweet Charlotte. His maternal side was fierce.

"I'm not little," Charlotte complained, looking up from the tattered old copy of _Sweet Valley High_ that Alice had given her. She had only been somewhat paying attention to the conversation as she sat reading on the floor, because the sisterly discord of Elizabeth and Jessica was far more interesting to a teenager. She gazed at Bella and Edward, her face going blank again. Then she smiled a brilliant smile. "Their colors still match! His is growing deeper though."

"That, darling, is because young Edward is cursed. The closest thing I can say to explain it is that he has similarities to the vampire..."

"Whoa now, this is Edward. If he's a vampire, then I'm Casper the Friendly Ghost," Jasper scoffed.

Alice leaned down and kissed him gently. "You don't have to stay."

"I'm never leaving you!" he cried out.

Before Aro could explain, Charlotte blurted out, "It's sunny out! Does he sparkle? Is he like in my books?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You should never let her read that fuckin' stupid teen vampire trash. Char's delusional enough as it is."

Laurent growled, "Watch your language, Trailer Trash! The kids are in here!"

"Charlotte's a teenager and has heard worse and little Jane is doing sleepy time, so shove it up your ass, Queen."

All this talk of the supernatural upset Victoria. To admit that, it would mean that her life wasn't what it seemed.

"If you don't want me to talk, la la la la la…then tie me up and gag me. I bet you would like that if I were a boy!"

"I wouldn't even have to tie you up, Trailer. I'll use duct tape and that will hurt like a B.I.T.C.H. to pull off!" Laurent exclaimed quietly, giving Victoria the finger.

"I can spell," Charlotte mumbled.

Bella gave a deep sigh, as Edward took her hand. She let him. It was overwhelming enough for her without the need to drink O-negative or AB-positive. She was pretty certain Edward was a mess.

"Calm down, Vic."

"Are you fucking him? I see you holding his hand. Did he get chompy during his orgasm?" She flipped upside down in the chair, her long red curls hitting the carpet. "Look, Bella, I'm a vampire bat like your creepy buddy."

Bella was about to yell at her when Aro held up his hand and stated sternly, "That is enough children! Apologize, Victoria."

Like an acrobat, Victoria tumbled off the chair. Standing, she glared at the occupants of the room. "Fuck this! I have enough on my plate. My meds stopped working and they won't stop talking to me and showing me their ugly faces!"

"Sweetheart, I think we can gather that they aren't in your head," Aro gently told her, his arm going around her. "They have things to tell you."

Bella tried to help. "Vic, I know this is crazy, but there are giant wolves with foaming mouths and..."

"I can't do this!" Victoria fled the room.

"Mama, let me help you fix breakfast for the troops," he suggested and patted Bella's shoulder. "Go talk to our angry one. You have always been able to get through to her."

Bella looked at Edward. "She needs me. Don't eat anyone while I'm gone."

"Let me come!" he begged in desperation.

She squeezed his hand. "I need to do this alone. Be good."

She walked up the stairs, feeling Edward's eyes on her back, and was surprised that she didn't want to leave him either.

XXXXXX

Victoria was stomping around her room, throwing clothing into a tattered grey suitcase that she had decorated with peace signs using a magic marker. This was her lucky suitcase and it always led her to safety.

The whole situation was ridiculous. Her delusions were real? That had to be the stupidest thing she had ever heard. She just needed to increase her dosage of meds. It had to be the answer.

When Victoria was a small child, she'd always had imaginary friends telling her things she shouldn't know. It was the old woman who, with grandmotherly affection, had helped the child continue to thrive, although no one else could see her. How their small, derelict house was filling up with carbon monoxide and how the young child was told the way to get the trashed occupants out. When the heat was going to be cut off, the elderly woman had told her where the drug money was that had been hidden by her mother, and the ten-year-old had used it to pay the bill and get some much-needed food into her starving belly.

Victoria's mother, with her drug-addled mind, had never cared about her daughter seeing invisible people. It kept the brat from getting into her hair, until her daughter had started seeing things that chilled the now teenager to her bone.

_The first time Victoria had seen the little girl was at the park. She had been hanging out with a rough crowd, smoking and skipping school. If her mother didn't care, then why should Victoria? It was early dusk and she had decided it would be fun to swing on the rusty swing set and was startled to see a young child staring at her. The girl wore a pinafore dress and Victoria wondered if she had wandered away from a costume party. It was October, after all._

_"Shouldn't you be at home, kid? It's late. I'll take you back to your Mom and Dad." _

_The girl gave a large grin that bordered on frightening. She swung her jump rope and started skipping and chanting, "Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posy. Daddy said Sadie had it coming. Ashes, ashes, down comes Sadie's head!"_

_The girl's head plopped down and rolled next to Victoria's feet. Her screams filled the playground and her friends just laughed from the picnic benches.' Shrooms would do that to a girl._

Victoria had tried telling her mother about the gruesome ones that were following her around, but the woman had just pushed cocaine on her daughter to numb her brain. It wasn't until Victoria had seen her mangled father crawling toward her, after he had perished in a car accident, that the older woman tossed her daughter out of the house and into the dark world of prostitution. She would have killed herself if it weren't for the loving embrace of Aro and Lidia. She was really going to miss them.

Bella popped her head in the door. "What'cha doing, Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Go away, Bella! I need to pack."

Ignoring her, Bella plopped down onto Victoria's bed. "No, you aren't. I was just a tasty treat for my ex-boyfriend, in the most gross and non-sexual way, so you aren't leaving me. We are friends for life. I'm here for you."

"I have a creepy little headless girl hanging out and staring at me over there!" Victoria pointed in the corner of her bedroom. "Stick your damned head on, kid! It's annoying and supposedly, you're real and I'm not schizophrenic, so get out!"

"What does she want?" Bella emptied Victoria's suitcase onto the floor and looked at the empty corner.

"She wants me to find her killer." Victoria tried to fill her suitcase and avoid Bella's kicking feet at her head. "Cut it out! You're as annoying as that Indian kid who wants my help."

Bella froze. Could it be? "Did the Indian kid give his name?"

"Jake or Little No Shirt, I have no clue. He's annoying and wears cut-off jeans. Always wants to tell me about wolf stories. Vodka usually shuts him up. He poofs with a disapproving look. What a tool."

"That's _my_ Jake...is he here?" Bella asked and grabbed Victoria's hand.

"No." She looked at Bella's face and knew instantly it was true. "Oh, shit...Bella, what are we going to do?"

Bella hugged her tightly. "We stay together, Vic. That's all we can really do."

XXXXXX

It had been a long day and Garrett was spent. Heidi and Peter had been at each other's throats all day and the cappuccino machine was on the fritz. He had received one short text from Bella stating that she was okay, but he had a bad feeling that was far from the truth.

He wiped down the counters to prepare for the late night crowd, when the lovely Kate Scott walked in. Actually, _walk_ wouldn't be an appropriate description, but _sauntered_ fit perfectly. Her dress was red and tight, displaying her cleavage. It was more appropriate for a night out on the town then a college town coffee shop. He felt confused at her change of demeanor.

"Hello, Garrett, how _are_ you this lovely evening?" she crooned and stroked his hand.

He moved away slightly, and removed his hand from her touch. Something didn't feel right about the way Kate was acting. "Good, good...it's been a busy night."

The shop was practically empty. Kate looked around with a smirk.

Garrett continued, "Can I get you a coffee? The cappuccino machine is busted, but the repair..."

"I want _you_."

Garrett's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Can I talk to you in the back, honey?" she asked with a purr.

"I have customers."

Her eyes narrowed. "I think the boy's got it."

Peter didn't even look up from his cell phone. "Go ahead, man. I got this."

Reluctantly, Garrett led Kate to his storeroom office. She wouldn't stop rubbing his arm, and if he was pretty sure, the woman was sniffing him.

He sat her down on the couch and quickly backed away to perch on the edge of his desk. Kate would have none of it. She stood and unzipped her dress and stood before him clad in only black lace underwear. To most men, this would be a fantasy come true, but Garrett wasn't most men. He was a romantic and wanted to woo his intended. It was his thought that Kate was the same way, but he must have been mistaken, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kate, I really do think you're great, but I like to take things slow. Let's get some dinner and talk." He tried to reason with her.

One arm slipped down and she unzipped his pants, Kate's hand rubbing his dick quickly. "That sounds terrific. I want so many things from you, sugar."

"Then, let's cool things down," he started to say. She only gripped him tighter and pushed her lips on his. Her kiss was amazing, but also frightening. He pushed his mouth away, but she still had him in her strong embrace.

"If that's what you wish, Garrett. I guess no happy ending for you. Emmett wants to make sure you stay away from his Bella," she whispered ominously. "I'm going to eat you, baby. I like my man's blood for dinner."

She pushed him down onto his desk and, with lightning speed, her sharp teeth latched onto his neck. Garrett let out a scream and somehow pushed her off him and into a file cabinet. He ran to the door, his hand pressing down on the rip in his neck, as she yelled at him from where she'd landed on the floor.

Quickly, he shut the door and scrambled for his keys. Holding the banging door closed, he locked it from the outside. He'd always thought that a lock on the outside of his office was stupid when he bought the place, but now it seemed to be the best idea ever.

"Wow, you got yourself a wildcat in there!" Peter exclaimed, looking at the disheveled Garrett. Garrett was quickly zipping up his pants with bloody hands.

"Shut the hell up, Pete," he grumbled. He grabbed the phone and dialed quickly. "Bella, I have a woman locked in my office who was sent by Edward's brother to bite me... I need to call the pol...right...she bit me. Fuck! Just get here soon!"

As the banging continued in the storeroom, the day faded into night.

Garrett wondered if monsters were real. He clutched a dish rag to the bleeding wound on his neck and wished this nightmare would end.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here it is! I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to RFM86 for prereading and mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: There are really bad monsters in this story. You've been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Off With Her Head

The call from Garrett was one Bella had never expected. Of course, she also had never expected that her life would be filled with werewolves, vampires and voodoo, so she really shouldn't have been surprised. Watching Garrett pressing a dish towel to his bloody neck made things even more frighteningly clear. The evil wasn't going to wait for them to stop it. It was coming after everyone she cared for.

Rushing over, Bella pulled Garrett into a hug. "What the fuck happened?"

"A nice girl tried to eat me." He looked over at Edward who was making an odd growling noise. "Why does your brother want me dead?"

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"You must mean Ben. I know Emmett has some serious issues, but..." Edward tried to defend his brother, but there was a nagging feeling that was just under Edward's skin.

A feeling that Emmett was just as deep as his twisted friend. The fog that had been surrounding Edward was lifted and he could see his brother as the selfish brat he truly was. Of course, admitting that aloud about Emmett was one of the hardest things he would ever have to do. Weren't brothers supposed to be as thick as thieves and support one another unconditionally? He'd thought he had that with Emmett, but it was a lie.

"Your brother sent that girl to use me as a chew toy!" Garrett cried out.

Several people, including Peter, looked over at Garrett. The banging in the back office began again. Bella knew she needed to do some damage control. "Okay, everybody out! It's inventory night!"

"Wait...it's not inventor..." Peter started to say, as Bella pushed a stack of paper coffee cups and lids into his hands.

"Hand these out, Pete. Listen up, customers! You can drink you coffee, but you can't drink it here! Take a cup and a coupon for a free cup of coffee for you next visit. No refills. Pass these out, Edward." Bella grabbed a stack of coupons and gave them to Edward. She started helping Pete pour customer's unfinished coffee into the cups.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

A young man gave Bella his cup and questioned, "What the hell is going on in the back?"

She racked her brain for an answer for the curious bystander, but Garrett came over with a reassuring and very fake smile. "I have a very enthusiastic auditor back there. She's going through our stock so quickly that I was the unfortunate casualty of a box attack. I got a massive paper cut."

"Accountants are so very passionate about their work," Bella said, grabbing the coupons from Edward and giving the customer an extra one. "Thank you so much for understanding about tonight's early closing."

Bella had never worked so fast in her life, but the coffee shop was soon cleared. The only problem that remained - beside the screaming and banging woman in the back - was clueless Peter. He said to Garrett with a grin, "I had a wildcat like that one once. She was a biter, I tell ya! It was crazy, because Gina was a vegan. Do you think lack of meat..."

"Pete, do you have your keys?" Bella interrupted him. "You get to leave now."

"My coat's in Gar's office."

"Shit!" She went over to where Edward's coat lay on the counter and tossed it to Peter. "You can borrow Edward's."

"Do you know how much that thing costs?" Edward complained.

"You'll get it back. It might smell like pot, but maybe you'll mellow out." Bella rolled her eyes. Then she saw Aro, Laurent and Victoria enter, carrying a large duffel bag. "Hey, guys! 'Bye, Pete!"

Peter had no idea what was happening, but the forlorn expressions on their faces made him want to leave immediately and get his buzz on.

Bella watched him leave as Aro went over to Garrett to examine his neck. "It doesn't seem too bad, dear boy. It's just a little more than a flesh wound. We aren't going to have to stitch you up."

That's when Bella heard the rumbling of a growl coming from Edward. His eyes were fixed on the blood that was dried on Garrett's neck, his whole body was tightly coiled and ready to spring out. Then she saw Edward lick his lips. Taking the pouch in her pocket that Harry made up, Bella sprinkled it into a water bottle.

"Oh, no you don't, Edward! We don't eat our boss. Open up! That's a good boy!" Bella pushed the water bottle to his lips and forced him to drink.

Edward swallowed it with a grimace. "This stuff is awful! I'm not a dog, by the way."

"Oh, Fido, you're a rabid puppy right now. Take your medicine, so you can be a nice one." Bella rubbed his head and he nuzzled into her. She was so close and he was twitching to hold her. She pulled away and added with a grin, "I'm kidding, but we need to be careful. I don't want you to hurt anyone. It would be hell on your conscience."

"You two are being gross," Victoria scoffed. "Where's the bitch, Buffy? Your slayers are here to take off a head."

Garrett watched in horror as Victoria pulled out an ax. He asked in a terrified voice, "What are you doing?"

"Garrett, hon, there's a vampire in there," Laurent said, trying to be comforting. "We have to kill it!"

"There are no such things as vampires. I can't explain why she did it, but…" Garrett tried to reason with them.

"Unfortunately, my dear boy, vampires are among us and it's our duty to neutralize the threat," Aro stated sagely, patting Garrett on the shoulder. "Maybe, if we talk to the woman rationally…"

"Are you kidding me? That thing in there will eat you alive, Aro!" Victoria scoffed. Then she gazed blankly at a wall. "You just shut up, Running Chickadee! I'm not putting away the ax!"

"Who is she talking to?" Garrett looked at Victoria as if she were crazy.

Bella took Garrett's hand and ignored Edward's glare. "Vicki sees ghosts. There are werewolves that I think killed my dad and friend. Edward is a vampire."

_Bang, bang, bang!_

Taking his hand, Garrett pressed the bandage on Bella's neck. "He did this to you, didn't he?"

She couldn't look Garrett in the eye. He stood up quickly and rushed to Edward, pushing him in the chest. "How could you? It's Bella! You promised me that you'd protect her!"

"I love her!" Edward cried out. Bella's eyes watered and Laurent pulled her into a hug. "I will never forgive myself for hurting her! I was out of control. It was like I was possessed…"

"Kate was like that before she attacked me. She wasn't the sweet person I know. She was seductive and cruel. I had no idea who that woman was." Garrett sat down looking overwhelmed. "Are we going to become vampires, too?"

"No, I don't think we are." Bella patted his hand, then asked, "Wait…is that the accountant in there?"

Garrett nodded, as Edward added, "How does she know my brother?"

"I have no clue. They were both in here the other day, but she had no recognition of who he was at all."

Edward frowned, because now that the fog had lifted, he knew for certain that his brother was involved in a big way. "I have an idea. Bella, make up some more water with that nasty powder to give to her. I think it might calm down whatever that evil is inside her. It worked for me. I'll go in and give it to her."

"It's not safe," Laurent protested, as Bella started making the pungent brew. "I'll go in with you."

"I'm like her now and you'll just smell like a snack. Let me try to get her back to herself. If it doesn't work, then you can play the Red Queen and off with her head." Edward took the bottle from Bella. "Wish me luck."

She kissed him with all her might. She loved him too.

"Come back to me," Bella whispered.

Edward felt her love fill him with confidence and he entered the room to see a barely-clad woman, lounging on Garrett's desk. The messy office now looked like a war zone with broken furniture and papers strewn all over the floor. The woman snarled, "Where's Garrett?"

"Hi there, Kate. I brought you something to drink." Edward held up the water bottle.

She wrinkled her tiny nose. "If it isn't Garrett, I don't want it!"

"Don't say something you'll regret later. Just take a little sip." He moved over to her slowly.

She sniffed the air. "You smell like me."

"I do. It seems my big brother Emmett used the same voodoo on us," he admitted. "I don't think you want to be like this."

"Let's go out there and feast on the weak humans!" she cried out. Then giving him a wink added, "I'll make it worth your while…umm…who are you?"

"Edward Cullen. How about you drink…"

Kate stood up and went over to Edward and stroked his face. "You're very handsome. I'm supposed to be seducing you. I would like to seduce you."

"Why?" Edward questioned, unmoving.

"Emmett likes your girlfriend. He has plans for her."

Fueled by anger at the thought of Emmett touching Bella, Edward quickly forced the bottle into Kate's mouth, making her choke down the water. She fell to the floor and shook violently. Then she was still. Edward leaned in close to make sure Kate was still alive. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, "Where am I?"

"You're at the coffee shop on Frontage Street. Garrett…"

"Oh, my God, is he okay?" She cried. She looked down at her state of undress. "Where are my clothes?"

"Garrett's fine." Edward looked around and saw a dress on the floor by his leg. "This must be yours."

"I would never wear that!" she exclaimed, but used the scrap of fabric to try to cover herself.

Edward stood and offered his hand to help her stand up. "Garrett has extra clothes back here. We can find you something more comfortable."

"Thank you," she said, and her face looked worried. "What happens next?"

"We figure out a plan. It's all we can do."

XXXXXX

Kate wore a pair of Garrett's sweats from his college days. They were way too big, but the warmth of the fabric and his hand holding hers made her feel comforted and safe.

"Can you tell us how this happened?" Bella asked. She wasn't aware when it happened but at a certain point, her hand was holding Edward's, their fingers intertwined.  
"I'm starting to remember, but it's still blurry. I guess I should start at the beginning…"

Kate began the tale of how the quiet life of Katherine Scott, CPA had been changed forever.

_The blindfold was tight, as she was led up rickety old stairs and into a warm room. Kate could smell the smoke of a fire, as Alec complained, "I was so hungry; at least you could have shared!"_

_"She was a tiny thing. It was like a kiddie juice box. You didn't miss anything," the big one, Emmett, had retorted._

_"What about that homeless guy? If you let me eat him, then we still wouldn't have a witness!"_

_Emmett groaned, "Man, he was rank! You wanted to eat that disgusting thing? Be glad I snapped his neck!"_

_She was tossed onto a couch and the blindfold was removed. It appeared that she was in an old hunting lodge. There was a large fire in the stone fireplace. The heads of dead animals on the walls for decorations, along with the plaid couches, were the type that men would pick for their masculine domicile way from the womenfolk. There were several young men on the chairs around her watching a basketball game on a big screen. They were all handsome but their faces were cruel, and she shivered as one winked at her._

_"Welcome to our home away from home, Katie girl!" Emmett grinned. He motioned to a table covered with beer bottles and medical bags that were relatively empty except for the blood drops that clung to the side. "Excuse the mess. Tanya, get that perky ass down here! We need a cleanup on aisle three!"_

_Alec shoved Emmett, before plopping down in a soft easy chair. "Don't make my woman clean, asshole! She wants to be with her man."_

_Kate watched as a thin and tired looking woman came down the stairs in a short dress that was far too inappropriate for the cold winter weather. She would have been considered the picture of beauty at one time, with her light red curls and green eyes, but it was apparent that she was a mere specter of her former self._

_Tanya sat right on Alec's lap and moved her hair to the side. He nuzzled and kissed her neck, placing a hand on her breast. "I'll be as gentle as I can, baby."_

_Kate screamed as he bit down and started to suck hard. Tanya just whimpered and clung tightly to Alec's shoulders._

_The man who winked at her placed a large hand over her mouth. "Don't be scared, honey. They've been sweethearts since high school. She'll become like us soon enough. Tanya just needs to learn a little lesson about dating outside the group. Alec ripped that punk to pieces. I like you. Maybe after this we can go somewhere more comfortable…"_

_"Riley, Katie is a lady! You woo the ladies. I do see a love connection here, once Katie gets rid of Garrett and distracts Eddie. You just have to wait your turn!" Emmett looked wistfully at Tanya and Alec. "That's what I want with my Bella."_

_A sad-looking man who was standing in the corner announced, "We should let her go."_

_Kate felt a ray of hope fill her._

_"Really, Jamie, because I think you need to run out in the woods and eat more animals, you pussy," Emmett growled. "I would hate if something happened to that ex-wife of yours and the baby."_

_Jamie shuddered and was silent. Kate's hope was gone._

_"What the hell, you idiot!" A man came out of a kitchen area, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "Who is this girl?"_

_"Bennie, this is sweet Katie and she's joining our tribe, so get your mojo working!" Emmett grinned._

_"You'll ruin everything, Emmett! I have limited time to get Angela back and if you let me get rid of the mouse, we can make everything perfect," Ben snarled. "If you're ruining things for that bitch, Bella Swan…"_

_It was if Kate was watching an evil Superman fly through the air, as within seconds, Emmett had pinned Ben to the wall. His large hands were squeezing Ben's neck tightly. "I warned you never to talk about my girl that way. I promise you this, I'll kill you and find another magic man to get me what I want. Now what I want, Bennie, is to make sweet Katie like us."_

_Alec stood up, blood caked on his face, and picked a sleepy Tanya up, announcing, "I'm letting you boys have fun. I'm taking my girl to bed."_

_Tanya giggled tiredly, as Alec popped a pill into her mouth. Kate felt sick and wanted to rescue the woman and shake some sense into her._

_"Felix, grab Katie's legs; Riley, you can hold her shoulders down. That way you can gaze into those pretty eyes," Emmett said, clapping his hands together. Kate screamed as she was forced to lie on the couch. "Settle down, Katie, or we're going to have to handcuff you to the table downstairs."_

_Riley whispered in her ear, "I'm going to take good care of you."_

_Tears ran down Kate's eyes, as Ben's cold face looked at her. A large knife covered with odd markings glinted in the firelight as it was used to rip open her shirt. "It will only hurt a bit."_

_The knife sliced her skin, as Kate watched Ben's eyes become pitch black. Ancient words danced off his tongue, and then there was nothing._

"That's when I woke up, wanting to rip someone's throat out," Kate admitted, as Garrett pulled her close.

"You are safe now, my child!" Aro pledged. "You can stay with my family. We will protect you."

Victoria looked at the wall again. "The shirtless Team Edward over here suggests we stay in groups. No shit, Sherlock."

"I just love that you talk smack to ghosts," Laurent admitted with a laugh.

"Screw you, Queen." Victoria gave him the finger.

Edward looked at the table. Bella squeezed his hand and asked, "A penny for your thoughts?"

"They threw a party and were pouring liquor into me. I passed out." He looked at Bella. "That has to be when it happened to me."

"I bet it was a similar situation with the Tanya pictures," she stated.

"I'm such a fool," he said, burying his face in his hands.

Bella pulled them away and said, "We've all been fools, but we'll face this together."

She decided to break the rules that she'd placed on herself when discovering what happened to him. Bella kissed him hard and looking at his surprised face asked, "Will you move in with me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It really makes me so very happy.**

**Once again, thank you to RFM86 for pre-reading and mauigirl60 for being my beta. Your help is amazing!**

**Disclaimer: There are scary things in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Beware of Apples That Appear Red and Sweet.

"You know what I meant when I said 'move in together', right?" Bella questioned from her spot at the end of her bed.

"I'm pretty sure I figured it out, Chicken Little." Edward looked up from the drawer he was placing his shirts in. "All you could give me was _one_ drawer?"

"I didn't figure that you would still be a primadonna like you were in high school, princess," Bella announced with a smirk. "I could have just given you a cardboard box to put next to your bed on the couch. Who knew a man needed so much clothing?"

Edward came up and kneeled down by her knees. "Wouldn't it be so much nicer if you let me cuddle up to you at night in this nice, big, comfy bed?"

"Wouldn't it be nice to not have to worry that I'd wake up with you attached to my neck, munching on it like a steak?" Bella flicked him on the forehead. "The only reason we're staying here is because Aro's place is going to be packed. Once Laurent and Janie move back in there will be too few rooms and way too many egos. Also...I think Vickie's added some additional ghosts to her undead posse..."

"Your friend keeps waving sharp objects at me," Edward said, referencing Victoria's habit of threatening him with sticks. "I'm not going to hurt you again."

"I'd rather be safe than be a bloodless corpse." Bella tried to get up and he gently placed his hands on her knees to keep her seated. "I need coffee."

"I need you to believe that my heart belongs to you." He brought his hands up to her cheeks, making her blush. "I've always loved you."

Bella knew she felt the same. She damned well knew that outside forces were used to pull them apart so that wasn't the issue. It was fear that made the words get stuck in her throat. He could have killed her when he was out of control, even though he didn't mean to. What would happen if he couldn't control himself again?

Taking his hands off her face, she admitted, "I'm frightened of you."

"_I'm_ frightened of me."

The sad look on his face when stating that fact melted the ice that had formed around Bella's heart. She would have done anything to bring him comfort, and she did. Her lips touched his tentatively. A simple kiss might not ease his own fears of what the black magic was making him become, but at least he would know that Bella supported him.

Edward pulled away from her slightly. As he got lost within the soft look in her eyes, something ignited in him. Was it the monster claiming what was his, or was it the man expressing his intense feelings for the woman he loved? At that moment, it didn't matter to Edward, as he launched his body onto Bella's and kissed her forcefully.

Bella fell back onto the bed and gripped Edward's back tightly, letting herself feel the intensity he lavished upon her. Her kisses matched his in emotion, as her tongue tangled with his. This was pure bliss. She was following her heart and not her head. She was becoming intoxicated with his kisses.

Her fingers started to unbutton his shirt and she slid it off his defined back. To Edward's surprise, she followed by pulling her own tee-shirt off her body. He stroked her skin, the softness of which made him immediately pepper it with kisses. Bella murmured into his chest, "I want you."

Edward shuddered at her words, suddenly becoming afraid. "Are you sure? I took some more of the powder..."

Bella looked at him and knew she needed to let her true feelings be known. "I love you."

That was all it took for the rest of their clothes to be ripped off and go flying through the small bedroom. Edward's mouth and hands roamed Bella's body, making her moan. Her nails scratched down his back, as Edward's mouth latched onto her breast. She had missed the feeling of Edward's skin on hers. It felt right being in his arms again. Then, when she felt his long fingers stroke her heat, she came undone quickly.

Her hand slipped down to stroke his hard cock and Edward's head popped up. His dark eyes were fixated on hers. She should have been terrified, but instead she was turned on. "Edward!"

He thrust into her and she cried out at the way he filled her. The last time they'd had sex she was so angry, Bella hadn't realized the way he'd made her feel so complete that day. She gripped his shoulders, as he pushed into her. Then, he flipped her over and she rode him, his fingers in her hair and pulling her mouth onto his. The kisses were sensual and loving, as they moved in unison. The buildup that their bodies produced made them shake as their mutual release forced Bella to collapse onto Edward's chest.

"Now that was some sexy, romantic comedy kind of sex," he declared, as he held her tightly.

Bella burst out laughing, sliding off of him and cuddled into his side, his arms still around her. "What was so funny about it?"

"I meant it was romantic and I felt connected to you again like we were in the old days." He gripped her tighter. "Though the way your eyelashes flutter is hilarious!"

She started tickling him and Edward started laughing, crying out, "Stop...stop...please...stop!"

Bella looked at him with a wide grin. "Vampires are ticklish! Color me shocked, Edward! This is how we can stop Ben! Death by tickles!"

She dove in to tickle him some more and he flipped her over, kissing her forehead. "I've missed this."

"I have too. I think we need another round to reconnect, don't you..." Bella groaned as the doorbell chimed. "Damn it! Don't put on any pants!"

She got up and jogged over to grab her robe, as Edward whistled at her. He said in admiration, "It's hard to believe that you're even _more_ beautiful."

"Put away the compliments, buddy. You're already getting some." He tossed a pillow at her head. "It's probably Jared bringing more powder over. I need extra for Kate."

"I should go out there and scare him," Edward growled.

Bella shook her head at him. "He's a friend. Be nice!"

She went into the front room, whistling a jaunty tune. Instead of feeling sleepy after being intimate with Edward, she was filled with joy. Not even thinking to peek through the peephole to see who was on the other side, Bella threw open the door with a sappy smile. Standing before her was a smirking Emmett Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, tightening her robe. His eyes darkened, as he gazed at her body. Bella wished she was wearing baggy sweats instead of her silky robe. It made her feel exposed.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He grinned at her, but it quickly turned forlorn. Bella didn't buy it for one second. "I wanted to check how you're doing with Angela missing. I know how it feels with my Rosie being gone."

He pushed past her into the apartment. Bella shuddered as his hand stroked against her hip, as he walked by her. "I'm doing as well as expected, Emmett. Thank you for visiting, but I'll be heading out..."

"We're having a funeral for Rosie next week. I'd like it if you'd come and support me." He grabbed Bella's hand, holding it in an iron grip. Bella was filled with fear.

"They found her body?" she questioned, trying to pull away.

Emmett gave a sad pout. "No, but I feel it in every cell of my body. Rosie is dead and I need to deal with that reality."

"Why do you want _me_ to come? We aren't friends, Emmett. Your parents don't like me. I shouldn't be there."

"I know it seems that my family isn't supportive of you, but I've talked to them and they understand that Edward was the one who hurt you! I've always thought you were special, kiddo. I just didn't know how to show it appropriately when I was young." He tugged her closer. "I have your back now, girl."

"You threw Edward under the bus?" Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't do me any favors."

"I did this for us, Bella. Losing Rosie made me realize what's important. _You're_ important." Emmett gave that alligator smile of his, but his eyes went black and he glared. He sniffed her chest and roared, "Who are you fucking, Isabella? I can smell a man all over you!"

"Let me go!" Bella struggled and kicked at his legs. "Get out of here!"

Bella wanted to cut off his head and make the monster into flambé, but she knew she had to be smart about it or everyone would be in danger.

"He's in the bedroom, isn't he?" Emmett's head jerked around and his nostrils flared. The obsession and the insanity was always there, Bella realized, but the vampire curse was just making it uncontrollable. He squeezed Bella's arm, making her squeak.

Edward walked over and stood in the bedroom doorway, glaring at his brother. He called out, "Hey Emmett, could you let go of my girlfriend? She's needed in the shower. I want to scrub her back."

When he'd decided to come see Bella, Emmett had a definite plan. He was going to try wooing her with unaccustomed kindness and without Bennie's voodoo. He knew they were playing with a dangerous fire, and that demon thing that Ben had been promising the moon to was going to collect sooner or later. Emmett didn't want to be in the crossfire when that happened. That was until he saw Edward, wearing only a bed sheet wrapped around his waist. He was going to help Ben catch a mouse.

"I thought you two hated each other?" Emmett glared, as Edward pulled Bella out of his grip. He couldn't stop the growl that erupted as he watched Edward holding Bella tightly, kissing her neck. That beautiful neck that Emmett had dreamed about nightly was now being caressed by Edward. It was the worst torture.

Edward gave a snarky grin. "We made up. I've moved in. You can send Mom and Dad my forwarding address."

"Bella, this is a very bad idea," Emmett stated, and Bella knew he meant that in more ways than one. She held onto Edward tighter.

"Maybe if you didn't make me a..." Edward began, but Bella placed a hand over his mouth.

"The bad guy in what happened between us, so long ago," Bella lied. "I wish you two would get along. You're brothers! I really don't want a fight. You should go, Emmett."

"What about the funeral?" he questioned, his fists tight. He wanted to rip Edward's head off.

Bella gave him a tight smile. "I'll think about it."

Emmett stomped out the door, slamming it shut. As soon as he was out the door, he placed a call, saying "I'll let you do it to the girl."

Still holding her, Edward looked at Bella questioningly. "I was going to confront him."

"We needed the element of surprise." She kissed him and held him tightly. Bella needed to feel centered again. Emmett's last look had filled her with dread. "Take me to bed."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, looking into her worried eyes.

She whispered, "I need you."

He lifted her into his arms and replied, "As you wish."

XXXXXX

Laurent was throwing clothes into a sparkly bag that Jane got him for Christmas. He couldn't help smiling at the word 'Mama' etched out in pink gemstones. He loved his little girl.

Angela sat at the end of the bed, playing with the bedspread. "I'm sorry about this..."

"Oh, honey, it isn't your fault! We will all get all settled at Papa Aro's and we can keep you safe." He patted her hand. The poor girl was frightened of that crazy husband of hers and he didn't blame her. He shuddered at the thought of his one night with the man. Benjamin Cheney was into pain and it was at other's expense.

Hector had dropped her off earlier in the day, because he had gotten a gig at a club on the east coast. Laurent hadn't lined up a new hiding place for Angela, so she would be added to the misfits that Lidia would be spoiling at Casa Volturi.

"Daddy, can I bring Anne of Green Gables?" Jane bounced in with her arms filled with books and an old stuffed bear.

He smiled patiently. That child loved her stories. "You have all of them at Nana Lidia's, baby! Grab some clothes and you can bring the bear."

There was a knock on the door. "You girls stay here."

Laurent left the room, his body trembling, because he could feel something in the air and it wasn't pleasant. He peeked through the curtains of the window that was near the front door. A pretty woman with strawberry blonde waves stood at the door in a pink business suit. She held a large 'Mary Kak' duffel that Laurent had a pretty good feeling was filled with cosmetic goodies. A couple of samples wouldn't hurt, he believed, as he buried the remaining bad vibes that were swirling around his head.

He opened the door and smiled, as the woman said quietly, "Good afternoon, Avon calling."

"Honey, you're carrying a 'Mary Kay' bag," Laurent announced.

Ben peered from around the woman's shoulder. "Does it really matter, handsome? Tanya, go back to the car. Laurent is going to tell me where my wife is."

He pushed his way inside, followed by a group of men. Laurent stepped slowly back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My friend, Riley here, saw that she was dropped off at your little house here," Ben sneered, picking up a school picture of Jane. She was smiling brightly with pigtails in her hair. "I would hate anything to hurt this sweet little girl."

"Don't you dare..." Laurent started to yell, but black smoke flowed out of Ben's fingertips and went down into his throat. There was a burning and tightening that felt like Laurent was burning from the inside out. He couldn't breathe.

"How does death feel, handsome?" Ben asked, bending down by the quivering Laurent whose eyes were bugging out. "I've always wondered. It's a turn on."

"Stop hurting him!" Angela screamed, bursting through the bedroom door. Jane hid behind the door. "I'll go with you, Ben! Don't hurt him!"

Ben went over and grabbed Angela tightly, stroking her hair. "I've been so worried, Angela baby. Your father has been a mess! We've been praying for you."

He pushed her into the arms of Alec and then said to the struggling Laurent, "I'm sorry, handsome, but you made me so angry. May your soul rest in peace."

The sounds of her father's pain made Little Jane rush into the room, her arms clutching her bear tightly. "Stay away from my dad!"

Her body grew hot and Jane's pale cheeks flushed red. Fire pulsed out of her body and the furniture burst into flames. Riley went toward her and his arm became a fiery inferno. He let out a scream.

"We need to get out of here!" Ben yelled, as they ran out of the door.

A few minutes earlier, Victoria was walking down the street to Laurent's home. The girl ghost kept badgering her to see Jane, while holding tightly onto her head. Victoria just wanted to shut her up.

She wouldn't have noticed the black van across from the house, if it wasn't for the handsome man standing next to it. He gave her a timid smile and she winked at him, making him blush. She didn't know why she was so drawn to a stranger and didn't have time to ponder it, because a group of people ran out of the house, which was on fire. Victoria watched the flames in horror, and then looked back to see that Angela was being thrown into the van by a man whose arms were smoking.

Ben screamed, "Get in the van and drive, Jamie!"

Victoria heard this as she rushed into the house, hoping that she wasn't too late.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you all for your kind words. There are more scary happenings are on the way.**

**More thanks to RFM86 for pre-reading and mauigirl60 for fixing my numerous mistakes on this one. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Hold on. It's going to be a bumpy ride until the HEA.**

Chapter 14: Shattered Glass Slippers

The foil wrapper of the candy bar felt awkward in Rosalie's fingertips. It was the generic brand you would find at the mini mart at a gas station. She immediately thought it was poisoned, but the eager and smiling face of the man, Embry, made her feel less suspicious of its toxicity. He had been surprisingly normal when he entered, but that didn't make her less nervous around him.

"I'm sorry it isn't like those Godivas like they have at the mall," Embry apologized. He looked down in embarrassment. "Sam doesn't like us to go too far away from the house, so..."

"No! This is great. Thank you." Rosalie gave a tiny, reassuring smile. The last thing she wanted to do was to make the man angry. It was in her opinion that the monster came out when they were upset.

Embry sat on the floor across the room from her in torn jeans and a paint-splattered t-shirt. He watched her intently as she opened the package and took a tentative bite. She said quietly, "It's good."

"I would get you more, but Sam is fuckin' crazy right now. It's easier when he isn't around. The guys are calmer. I'm calmer. I feel more like the old me. Not so shitty." He rubbed his temple. "I'm really tired of these headaches. Ever since Sam made us take those fuckin' pills, my head feels like it's gonna explode."

"I'm sorry." Rosalie didn't know what to say to this man who was obviously suffering.

He looked up at her with tight eyes. He was in considerable pain. "You're real pretty but nice, too. Why did people think you were a stuck-up bitch?"

"Umm...my stepmother made me act that way, I guess," she admitted. "What a person will do to get some love, huh?"

Charlotte Hale was obsessed with fame and fortune. Her step-daughter had been used as a pawn. If she'd performed as Charlotte demanded, Rosalie was an asset and given a small amount of affection. If Rosalie had tried to disagree, she was a hindrance and Charlotte would discipline her accordingly. If only people knew what had happened behind closed doors, Rosalie thought that they would be shocked. Just because a person's life looked perfect with glitz and shine didn't mean that it was always the case.

"I would love you," Embry admitted sadly. He looked at her shyly. "I know I might have scared you before, but it's always like that when Sam's around. We all get obsessed with that mating thing, but the more I can think with a clear head, it sounds pretty shitty."

Rosalie took a deep breath. There was more than meets the eye with this situation. She wrapped the musty blanket more tightly around her shoulders. Tentatively, she said, "You don't know me."

"I know, but I would like to." Embry played with the rip in his jeans. "No matter what, I'm going to try and protect you. Sam has this pull but I think with Leah's help, I can control it."

"Leah is a wonderful person, but do you think she can make you..."

"Not turn into a snarling wolf out of _The Howling_? The fuck if I know for sure, but if anyone can do it, she can," he admitted.

"Where is Leah?" Rosalie had been worried about her. She normally brought in her lunch, not Embry.

He stood up and ran his fingers through his floppy, black hair. "You're getting a roommate. The missing preacher's wife has been found and her hubby is fuckin' pissed."

"Benjamin," Rosalie stated in fear. "He isn't going to hurt her, is he?"

Embry wouldn't look at her. "He needs her for somethin'. It sounds like the fuckin' mess that Sam got me and the boys into."

Her fingers tightened on the blanket. That poor woman must have gone through so much living with Ben Cheney. Rosalie remembered Emmett making jokes about how Ben would mock his wife. Blindly accepting of everything that came out of Emmett's mouth, she would just nod with a blank expression on her face. What had made her do that? The images of Mrs. Cheney from the art exhibit filled her mind. Rosalie had thought distractedly that she was beautiful, but her sad eyes were heartbreaking. It was in that moment that Rosalie made the decision that she would protect her with everything she had.

"You need to help her," Rosalie pleaded. "Don't just worry about me, but..."

Before she could convince Embry of assisting her, the door burst open. Ben had a bound and gagged Angela by the arm, followed closely by a fidgeting Sam and a morose Leah. He threw her down on the bed next to Rosalie. "What the hell is she still doing alive? I told you to take care of it!"

"Fuck, Ben, I can get a fuckin' load of cash for her! I'll get it done, but shit...give me some time!" Sam said, sniffling.

"Can you wean yourself off the crack, Samuel?" Ben questioned. He took a good look at Rosalie. "I guess I can take her back to the lodge for the boys."

Embry gave a low growl and Leah placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"If you want Sam and the boys to do your dirty work they should be compensated for it," Leah chimed in.

"You let your girlfriend tell me what to do?" Ben arched a single eyebrow and it made Rosalie shiver in fear.

"Naw, man, but fuck it, she's right! Give me a week or two!" Sam started to shake harder.

Ben gave a sickening smile. "I'll give you your time, but I want you jumping through hoops for me."

The men went into a corner and started talking, but Rosalie was more concerned for Angela's well-being. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were bloodshot. Rosalie put her arm around her and stroked her hair. She knew how Angela felt and wanted to try to comfort her. Leah came over to them and gently removed Angela's restraints.

Angela, in the meantime, was terrified. Ben had done something horrible to Laurent and if she lived through this, it would haunt her nightmares. She didn't know if Laurent was still alive or, for that matter, sweet Jane or Victoria. She had seen Vicki run in, as they had driven off. The fire had been intense and quick. It would be a miracle if there were any survivors.

Ben slowly walked over to the women and gave Rosalie a wink, as he crouched down in front of Angela and placed a hand on her stomach. Angela started quivering in fear. He rubbed it slowly. "You're going to be an amazing mother soon, my Angela. You'll prove your love to me by springing forth a child that shall bring down nations, but make us all powerful. You, my lovely wife, are the perfect vessel."

"I'm not having your baby," Angela whispered with a panicked look on her face. Rosalie hugged her tighter.

"It's not _my_ baby you're having, sweetheart," Ben sneered, kissing Angela's sick-looking face. "Our master wants to join us and, sweetheart, you're going to make that happen."

XXXXXX

Bella had one hand on Victoria's burned arm and the other on Laurent's comatose body. The monitor made a steady _beep, beep, beep._

"It's beginning to feel a bit better, Nurse Ratched." Victoria said with a tight smile. "This group is definitely from _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_ right now."

Bella shot her a nasty look.

Edward stood in the corner, leaning against a wall watching Bella desperately trying to make Laurent wake up. It was almost the saddest thing he had ever seen, her face tight with concentration and the melancholy expression that appeared when it wouldn't work. That, however, was nothing compared to the weeping Jane on Lidia's lap. He wished he could help them in some way.

Aro was pacing back and forth. He looked at Victoria. "The house was in flames and Jane was encased in flames?"

Victoria groaned. "I told you the same thing ten times! Then Polly the Headless Wonder entered her body and made her walk to the door as I pulled out Laurent."

"I made it burn!" Jane cried out. "The smoke monster came out of the bad man's fingers and into Daddy! I got scared and made everything burn!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Jane, shocked looks on their faces. She hadn't muttered a word, but had only cried until just then.

"What smoke monster?" Aro questioned.

She squeaked, "He came out of Angie's mean husband."

"May God have mercy on all our souls...it's Caius." Aro sat down on a plastic chair with a thud. "I need to call Harry. We need to go through the ancient books."

Charlotte sat next to Lidia, her head resting on the older woman's shoulder. "Who's Caius?"

"A demon with a desire for world domination."

Lidia looked at her husband solemnly. "He needs to be born in this world."

Bella turned ashen. "Angela."

"Well, isn't this a fucked-up turn of events, Bella boo!" Laurent announced with a giggle. Both Bella and Victoria jumped as they looked upon a ghostly version of Laurent, standing next to his earthly form lying on the bed. "Now, don't you let go of the chain, ladies, or you won't be able to see me."

"Queen, you aren't dead!" Victoria shrieked. The rest of the individuals in the room turned to gaze at them.

"No, my sweet Trailer, I'm still with the living. That black evil has pushed me out of my fine body for the time being." He looked down at his body on the bed. "Damn, I'm still one hot piece of man, even in a hospital bed."

Bella rubbed Laurent's hand. "Can you feel this?"

"No, I can't, Sugar," he stated sadly. "I'm stuck out here until you can get rid of Bennie."

Bella groaned. It was another reason to have to kill that man. It made her sad that it had to come to such violence but after Charlie and Jacob, that was what her life had become.

"Listen, I can only talk to you for so long. Please, make sure my baby knows she didn't do anything wrong. There is a mighty power in her body, but Harry Clearwater can help her channel it." He looked at Jane wistfully. "Make sure she knows that her daddy loves her and will be back with her soon."

"We will, you annoying Queen," Victoria stated, as she kissed his limp hand. "I know you can't feel it, but what the hell."

"I'll see you soon! Tell everyone I love them!" Laurent's image shimmered and disappeared.

Bella looked at the group. "Laurent sends his love to everyone. Janie, he wants you to know how much he loves you and to not feel bad. Grandpa Aro's friend, Mr. Harry, is going to help you learn how to control it."

The girl sniffed and hugged Lidia close.

A nurse carrying clean linens burst into the room. Her salt-and-pepper hair was pulled tightly into a bun, her mouth pinched into a tight line. Taking a look around the room, her gaze was disapproving. "Only two visitors at a time. You'll need to leave!" she demanded.

Alice had been as quiet as a church mouse, gazing out a window at the snowy ground below. She heard the woman's cruel voice and decided she'd had enough. Walking slowly over to the woman, Alice said sharply, "You will be turning around and head back to the nurses' station. We will be leaving in approximately ten minutes. You will return at that time with a smile on your face and a much-improved disposition."

Closing her eyes, Alice breathed deeply, as the woman's eyes glazed over. It was as if a wind pushed the nurse backwards out the door, which shut firmly behind her.

Edward gasped, "What was that?"

"Stress release," Alice said simply, walking back over to the window and gazing down at the city streets below.

XXXXXX

Bella was at the kitchen counter, chopping carrots quickly. Her mind wandered to what could be befalling Angela at that moment. Here she was, fixing dinner, while one of her best friends was in danger. What if Ben succeeded? Would Angela be forced to carry a demon baby…would it kill her? Tears started to flow, making her eyes blurry.

"Hey, hey, hey, now…Bella, sweetheart, it's going to be okay," Edward consoled her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Laurent's still alive and we can help him!"

"I know, but it's Angela that I'm worried about," she admitted. "I'm making shepherd's pie. I know it won't be as bloody as you would..."

Her eyes were still filled with tears, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that the knife slipped on the hard carrot and nicked her skin.

Edward took a deep sniff and his eyes turned a bright red. He moaned, "Oh, my, sweet, sweet girl...just a little taste."

Bella froze and stiffened as she felt his nose nuzzle her neck. Gripping the knife tightly, she whispered, "Did you have any potion?"

"I was meaning to."

_Oh, fuck,_ Bella thought.

"I love you so much, baby. Show me how much you love me with letting me have a little sip," he leered. The monster had taken over. Internally, Edward was trying to regain control, but it was a losing battle.

Bella felt his teeth grazing her and with all her might, forced her body to squirm around. She moved her neck away and plunged the knife into his shoulder and pulled it out quickly. "No!"

Edward stumbled back and the monster roared, "How dare you defy me!"

"I'm so sorry!" She looked into the wild eyes and realized Edward wasn't there. He threw one of her glass vases at the wall. "Edward, control this! You need more..."

He lunged toward her, as she tried to run away. She stumbled over the coffee table and fell as he grabbed her ankle and tried to pull her toward him. Her head hit the corner of the table, making her wince at the pain. The knife was dropped and it skidded across the floor and went far under the couch, out of Bella's reach. He yelled, "Mine!"

Bella managed to flip her body around and kicked Edward in the gut. His body flew backwards and into a wall. "Calm down, Edward!"

Forcing herself to stand, she stumbled over to the small kitchen island, grabbing a large plastic bag of Harry's mixture. She turned around to find him looming over her. He sneered, "Edward isn't in here anymore."

Grabbing her waist, he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder, carrying her to the dining room table. He pushed the dishes onto the floor where the china crashed into pieces. The monster in Edward's body placed Bella onto the table and climbed on top of her. He stroked her face. "The boy loves you, pretty one, but I'm so hungry. It looks like dinner is served."

Bella felt the plastic bag still clutched in her hand, as Edward's mouth opened to bite. Quickly wrapping her legs around his waist, Bella flipped over, so she was sitting on top of his stomach. His mouth was still open wide, this time in shock, as Bella poured the undiluted herbs and blood mixture down his throat. Edward immediately began to convulse and foam at the mouth.

Then the doorbell rang. Falling off the table and onto the floor, she stumbled to the door and looked quickly through the peephole. She began to cry as she opened the door.

Jared looked at her and then around the room in worry and fear. "What the hell happened here, Bella?"

"The monster came out." She clutched Jared's shirt. "It's going to get worse. We need to stop Ben!"

Jared looked at the twitching Edward. "We need to get rid of him. Do you have something sharp?"

"No!" Bella yelled, letting go of Jared and moving over to Edward. He was slowly opening his eyes. "Don't you dare move, Edward!"

"What happened? My shoulder hurts," he said. His eyes looked normal again, but he took in the bruise on her head and her tear-streaked cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"No thanks to you!" Jared scoffed. "Let me end him!"

Edward sat up slowly. He took her hand and he began to weep. "Bella, I love you! Oh, God, how will this end?"

"We kill Ben," Bella stated, kissing his forehead, as she said a silent prayer for strength.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: A big thank you to all of the readers of this scary tale. I try to update this one weekly, but I got nervous and had a hard time writing it. The rest of the chapters are all figured out, so it should be easier for me to get them down.**

**I need to send a giant thank you to my pre-reader, RFM86 and my BETA, mauigirl60. You ladies are wonderful support and friends!**

**Disclaimer: Buckle your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy ride.**

Chapter 15: The Descent Down the Twisty Path

"Using a knife around Cullen probably wasn't your brightest moment."

"Put a sock in it, Jared," Bella complained. "It was an accident."

Aro patted Bella's hand that was tightly clutching his arm. "I would have to agree with young Jared. No more knives around Edward."

They walked up to the large tent that was placed in the middle of a field in the community campground. Angela's father's congregation and the high-powered friends of the Cullens and Hales were wandering around to find their seats. Jared, Bella, Aro and Lidia walked in warily.

"I've never seen a memorial service and revival." Jared looked around him. He was nervous. This didn't feel right at all.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," said a young woman, who was clutching a basket. "I need your rosary and bible. Pastor Ben wants everyone to have these charms to hold. They shall harken the coming of our Lord."

The woman handed the group strings of beads and pieces of bone. Instantly, Bella's hand felt as if it was on fire. She looked at Aro and noticed he had the same expression of pain on his face.

Aro spoke quickly, "Oh, dear girl, this bible and rosary belonged to my wife's family for generations. We'll just leave them in our car to keep them safe."

He ushered them toward the parking lot. Taking all the pieces of string, he tossed them into a bush. "Liddie, my love, stay with the car and stick the rosary inside your shirt. Isabella, tuck your cross into your shirt. Jared, son, this is a blessed coin. Keep it in your pocket. There is a reason they don't want these biblical talismans here."

"Black magic," Jared stated, eyes wide in fear.

Aro patted his shoulder. "Son, we stay steadfast and take whatever comes our way."

"Edward's up there with them," Bella said worriedly. Emmett was glaring at him.

"I promised to say hello to Esme and Carlisle. We need to get Edward to get rid of the cursed talisman." Aro embraced Lidia. "My love, at the first sign of trouble, drive out toward the picnic spot near the entrance of the park."

"I won't leave you and the young ones here." She spit on the ground and did the sign of the cross. "I don't know if that will ward off any evil spirits, but it's worth a try."

"I know you don't want to leave any of us, but if something was to go amiss, I will need you to get us out of the situation as quickly as possible."

Lidia reluctantly nodded in agreement. She headed over to the car and they watched her drive away.

Once the car had disappeared down the road, the trio started walking toward a small platform in front of the rows of chairs. Next to a simple, wooden podium was a blown-up portrait of the beautiful Rosalie Hale on an easel. Bella saw the smile, but her eyes in the photograph were sad. What had befallen the poor woman? After hearing Kate's tale about the men who had kidnapped her, she was extremely worried.

Edward's eyes immediately met Bella's. He was worried. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He murmured into her hair, "We'll be okay."

She didn't miss Emmett's scowl.

Reaching into Edward's hand, she grabbed the twisted string of bones and beads. It burned. She dropped it discreetly and crushed it with her boot. She whispered in Edward's ear, "Bad magic."

He shuddered.

"Carlisle and the lovely Esme, it's so wonderful to see you both, even in this most unfortunate occasion." Aro kissed Esme's hand. "Young Bella and I will be near the front."

Esme pulled a shocked Bella to her. "Thank you so much for coming, dear girl. I'm so sorry."

The older woman couldn't remember why she had disliked the girl so much in the past. It made no sense.

Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek. He, too, looked confused. "Thank you for coming, my dear."

It was an uncomfortable moment. Emmett tried to lean in and grab Bella. "She's sitting up front with me."

"Do you think that's appropriate, Emmett?" Edward asked, with narrowed eyes. "It's your fiancée's funeral."

"Your brother is correct," Carlisle admonished. Emmett just glared.

Ben and Pastor Weber went up to the podium, as the visitors and congregation found their seats. Bella gasped as she observed a pale Angela being seated by two burly men.

Jared said softly, "The wolves are out."

"What?" Aro questioned.

"That's Quil and Paul. They belong to Sam's crew."

Bella swallowed nervously and looked over at Edward, who was seated by his mother and Rosalie's family. His face was grim.

"Brothers and Sisters, we are gathered here to mourn a beloved daughter of our Lord! Miss Rosalie Hale was a much-adored member of her family and will be truly missed." Pastor Weber put his hands in the air. "We are also here to celebrate the return of my greatly-missed daughter into the fold. Can I get a hallelujah and an amen!"

The congregation put their hands up into the air and began shouting. The Cullen and Hale families looked at the display in surprise. They had never witnessed a Christ of King revival. Bella remembered going with Angela and being in awe at the congregation's unified faith. Unfortunately, that faith was currently misplaced.

Bella didn't focus on Pastor Weber's words because her gaze was fixated on Angela, who was staring blankly at the trees in the distance. Ben held her hand tightly and Bella was certain that Angela was shaking.

It could have been ten minutes or it could have been two hours that Pastor Weber spoke, but Bella was instantly aware when the former members of the tribe started lighting large urns of dried plants. The smoke had an acidic smell as it wafted through the air. The people around them started swaying slightly with eyes glazed. They were enchanted by something terrible.

Edward looked over to Bella with concern. She mouthed, "Pretend."

Something very bad was on its way.

Ben stood next to the podium and exclaimed, "Brothers and Sisters! Sisters and Brothers! I stand here bringing good news that our Master is ready to come amongst us. My lovely wife shall carry him and bring our Master into our lives!"

Angela wept.

Jared and Aro held Bella down so she couldn't rush the stage.

"To accomplish our goals, Brothers and Sisters, a sacrifice needs to be made at the start. Sister Charlotte, come see me." Ben motioned to Rosalie's stepmother who stared without showing any emotion. Emmett led her to Ben, who smiled. "We need the blood of the truly wicked to begin our Master's journey. Sister Charlotte, you will be rewarded for your sacrifice. Emmett, my friend, you may begin."

Emmett ripped her throat with his teeth and held the body up. Bella stifled a scream as Emmett stared at her and licked the blood off his lips. Edward tried to get up, but a large man held him down.

Ben took his hand and scooped out the woman's blood. He grabbed Angela's arm. "You will earn my love today, Angela."

"You've never loved me and I hate you!" she screamed, as Bella, Jared and Aro tried to rush the stage. The empty husks of the congregation made a protective wall.

Ben shrugged. "So be it."

He pushed his bloody hand into her mouth.

Bella yelled, "No!"

"Emmett, get your woman before I slit her throat." Ben pointed to Bella, as the men surrounding him started trembling and began morphing into salivating wolves. Edward tackled Emmett.

"Jared, son, you need to change and take Isabella out of here!" Aro sprinkled a mixture on Jared's head.

Jared looked nervously, "But..."

"You can do this! Bella, I will distract them. Trust me, please."

"I won't leave..." Bella watched as Jared changed into a pure white bear. She trembled, "My God, you didn't tell..."

Aro lifted her onto Jared's soft back. "I shall see you soon. Go, son!"

A gray smoke floated from Aro's fingers darkening their surroundings. Jared took off quickly, barreling through the bodies. Bella felt like she was flying. A group of snarling wolves followed, making Jared dart through the dense foliage of the woods in an attempt to lose the howling beasts.

Bella clung tightly to his neck. Pure fear coursed through her blood; not for herself, but for Angela, Aro and Edward. Suddenly, she was thrown off Jared and landed into the grass. She watched he was cornered by three of the wolves. The white fur was turning crimson red.

"Pretty, pretty Bella, look at you! I like my girl dirty!" Emmett grinned at her.

Like a flash, he pulled her out of the grass and held her close. Bella struggled. "Stop this, Emmett! Edward..."

"Is probably dinner for my wolf friends," he sneered. "Yum, yum in their furry tum!"

"You're a beast!" she screamed in his face.

"Say it, don't spray it, baby." He glared at her. "I'm going to make you love me!"

"Never!"

He pressed his mouth to hers. Bella felt bile rise up in her throat. She could taste Mrs. Hale's blood.

"Get off her!" Edward screamed. The wolves turned toward the sound of his voice and Jared used their distraction to take his massive claws and send them flying.

Emmett pushed Bella away and landed onto Edward. Bella grabbed a large tree branch and started to whack Emmett's back. He screamed out in rage.

A wolf came over and leapt into the air, jaws open wide, as he attempted to rip Bella apart. She spun around and hit the wolf so hard he flew into a tree. With a crack, the wolf slid down and his body quivered until a naked man remained. The rest of the wolves whined and ran off.

"You're mine!" Emmett turned and tried to grab Bella as Lidia's pink cadillac pulled into the grass. She was blasting her car horn. Edward pushed his brother so hard that the large man flew into the trees. He grabbed Bella by the waist, putting her into the car. She shouted, "Get Jared!"

Edward didn't really want to, but he picked up the naked and bleeding Jared and put him next to Bella. He looked back at the broken man next to the tree who was most certainly dead.

Edward went into the car and pulled out his herb pack. Jared's blood filled his nostrils. Bella had taken off her shirt to stop the bleeding. Aro looked back at them as the car sped through a path in the woods. "The young man..."

"He's dead," Edward stated. Bella started to weep. She killed a man. Edward rubbed her back and kissed her head.

Jared said tiredly, "It was Quil. I used to play with him when we were boys."

"Hey, you aren't dead," Edward stated, with a hint of a smile. He hated the guy, but what Jared did was very brave.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Jared admitted, wincing in pain. "Aro, how the hell did you get out of there?"

"My Lidia played demolition derby with the crowd." He kissed her hand. "I couldn't get to Angela though."

"I hope I didn't hurt anyone," Lidia admitted. "I couldn't leave you there."

"We need to call the police," Edward said.

Bella looked up with teary eyes. "The police force was already at the service. They were cursed observers like the rest."

"What do we do now?" Edward felt defeated.

"What can we do, son?" Aro looked back and shrugged. "We destroy Mr. Cheney."

XXXXXX

The old Buick rushed down the highway. Rosalie fretted in the front seat. "We shouldn't have left Leah!"

Embry looked over at her and tried to smile. "She'll be safe. You heard what she said, she won't leave Angela Cheney."

Sam took half of the boys to the memorial service and Leah drugged the rest.

"I just...just...don't know." She looked sadly out the window.

"Shit, Rosalie! We really need to go see Harry Clearwater," Embry stated. "I know you love your dad, but..."

"My stepmother will kill him…or Emmett will. I just need to see if he's all right."

Embry sighed as he looked at the sad woman he was smitten with. He was going to honor her wishes. "What exit do we take?"

He only hoped what they found at her family's home would give her peace.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hi.**

**Thank you to mauigirl60 for her beta magic and RFM86 for pre-reading!**

**Disclaimer: From here on out it things get scary. Really scary.**

Chapter 16: The Monster isn't Always in the Closet

"Damn girl, this place is fuckin' huge!" Embry looked in awe at the Hale's mansion.

He was correct, it was huge. It was also cold and foreboding. When Rosalie was a young child, she'd thought it looked like a castle and would imagine a prince coming to whisk her away from the constant and cruel reprimands of her stepmother. Rosalie's father was a distant man who was always striving for his next million, but like most young girls, she strove to be the apple of her daddy's eyes. If it weren't for the need to gain his approval, she would have fled those decadent hallways long ago.

"It's just a house," Rosalie stated as she stared up at the turrets that her great-great grandfather had added to the design. He believed himself to be a king of industry and he'd wanted everyone to know it. "Let's go through the garage."

It was unlocked and the lights in the garage were off. Something wasn't right.

Mr. Hale had a phobia of dark places and his home had always been lit up to keep the imaginary monsters at bay. Rosalie now knew that monsters were real and it made her shiver.

She flicked the light switch. Nothing.

"Fuck, girl, we should just go find Mr. Clearwater!" Embry could smell something off. His nose wrinkled up at a stench that was turning his stomach.

"If my dad is in here, then we need to help him. Stay close!" she demanded, grabbing his hand. The garage had been her haven when she was a girl. Mr. Clarence, their chauffeur, was an older gentleman who took the sad-eyed girl under his wing and taught her the joy of fixing things with her own two hands. If she truly ever had a father figure, it was Mr. Clarence - the only person who really cared. Rosalie still visited him weekly at the retirement community he now made his permanent home. He was her family and she was his.

All her time spent in the garage made it easy for her, even with the lights off, to easily maneuver through it. First, she grabbed two flashlights from a drawer and handed one to Embry. "These should help. It looks like the power's out."

"Shouldn't we get a weapon or somethin'?" Embry questioned. He grabbed a rake in the corner.

"Really? Are we going to clean up the lawn to force them into submission?" Rosalie quipped. She had a tendency to joke when nervous.

"What do you suggest?" Embry threw the rake back in the corner.

She grabbed a pair of large and pointy gardening shears which hung on the wall and tossed them to him. Embry looked at them and back to her. "What about for you?"

Rosalie grabbed an axe and held it up. "Hopefully, we won't need either of these things."

Embry could smell the stench quite clearly now and knew Rosalie could as well. He didn't need the damned wolf curse and its heightened sense of smell to tell that death had visited the home quite recently. "You can't tell me you don't smell that!"

"Of course I can. Let me just have a few minutes more of delusional thinking, okay? I've had just about my limit of very bad things."

If she only knew.

XXXXXX

The duo slowly made their way through rooms that had been previously overlavishly furnished, and were now marred by a thick layer of dust and a substance of indeterminate origin.

The dried blood splattered on the walls was jarring and Rosalie tried not to fixate on it. She was tentatively holding onto her sanity.

Embry whispered, "We should just leave."

"I'm not leaving without seeing if I can help my dad. Feel free to head wherever you need to go." Rosalie kept walking down the long and bloody hallways, peeking carefully into the rooms as they went past.

"Fuck girl, I ain't leavin' ya!" Embry exclaimed, as Rose stuck her hand over his mouth. She removed it slowly and he whispered, "Sorry! Should I wolf out or somethin'?"

"Will you try and eat me? It seems that you don't really have any control." Rosalie looked into a parlor once used for waiting guests. It was, thankfully, empty.

"Aww shit, you're right. We just don't know what big fuckin' bad is in here!" Embry was shaking slightly. He was rightfully nervous.

"So far, we have wolves and warlocks and vampires, oh my!" Rosalie said twisting around the words of Dorothy from the _Wizard of Oz_.

"There can always be worse things, girl." That's when Embry opened a door to a formal dining room to a scene so ghastly he gasped and shut the door quickly to shield the woman he was so taken with. "We need to fuckin' leave now!"

"What is it?" Rosalie pushed him out of the way and when she took in the scene before her, she barely stifled her scream.

Seated around the ornate oak dining room table, which had been passed down from generations of Hales, were the ladies who lunched with her step-mother. Only now, _they_ were the meal.

Millicent Price's torso was ripped apart. Allison Grant was missing her eyeballs. Claire Worthington's head was hanging halfway off her neck, eyes staring forever in horror. Finally, the regal Bunny Harrison had her leg crammed into her mouth. The women were set up purposely to look like they were drinking their tea. It was a sick joke to the utmost degree. Rosalie had a horrible suspicion of who the culprit of this horrendous deed was. Her step-mother hated Bunny with a passion. She was also a woman who was a vindictive bitch with an even sicker sense of humor. That was Charlotte. Rosalie had no doubt.

"We need to go upstairs. That's where my father has to be." She couldn't stop staring at the macabre scene in front of her. It would haunt her nightmares for eternity if they ever made it out of here alive.

"He's probably dead."

Rosalie shuddered. "I need to know for sure."

Embry followed Rose up the stairs and watched as she traveled with a steadfast purpose toward a room at the end of the hall. He knew this was going to be very bad, but he couldn't stop her from her goal.

They had reached the master bedroom and, as Rose opened the door, the stench made her physically ill.

Swallowing back vomit, Rosalie rushed into the darkened room. She tripped over a book and fell onto the floor. In her line of vision was a hand wearing her father's college ring. _Daddy_, she thought. She grabbed the hand and slowly pulled it toward her. It wasn't attached to an arm. She screamed.

Embry pulled up a weeping Rosalie and aimed his flashlight on the bed and saw the ripped up pieces of Mr. Hale. He tried to block Rose from the scene with his chest, as she murmured, "No...Daddy! No! Oh, God, no!"

That's when they heard the hissing sound. It was soft at first and increased in volume. Embry moved Rosalie toward a wall and tried to shield her body from the frightening sound.

"Rosie-Posey, Rosie-Posey, Momma is so hungry!" The hissing noise now became an even more frightening snarling voice.

Eyes wide, so wide, Rosalie took in the creature that dragged itself into the room. It was what was left of Charlotte Hale. The skin that she was so vain about was hanging off in chunks. The bones and tendons of her face were clearly visible. Charlotte's blond hair was almost gone and instead of teeth, she had sharp fangs.

"Oh, sweet mother of fuck!" Embry looked two seconds from fainting. "What _are_ you?"

"I'm what's eating her for dinner, wolf!" The thing cackled. It was bone chilling. "Daddy was so yummy in my tummy, Rosie. You, little baby, smell sooo much better!"

It licked its lips.

Embry held out the shears. "We're goin' to leave right now, ya fuckin' corpse!"

"Pastor Ben said I was a good girl. I let Emmett kill me. He was a mighty good fuck, Rosie. He thought you were awful, so he came to Momma," it hissed, as mucous dripped from its mouth. "Pastor Ben said I can eat whatever I want. I want to eat the girl, mutt. You smell like wet dog. I'll kill you and eat her!"

Suddenly, it sprung at them. The first thing, other than fear, that struck Rosalie was that the monster was insanely fast for a decomposing body. Embry pushed Rosalie out of the way and thrust the shears into the monster's body. Yellow pus squirted out all over his face and body. "Nasty shit!"

The monster's decayed hand grabbed Embry's throat, squeezing so tightly that his eyeballs started bulging, as its sharp teeth ripped into his stomach. Rosalie took her shovel and hit it hard on its head. Embry was thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a thud. Rosalie glanced over at him and saw he wasn't moving. _Oh, God!_ she thought.

There wasn't any time to worry because she wouldn't be any help to Embry if she was dead. Rosalie held up the shovel and the monster formally known as Charlotte Hale hissed, "Get in my tummy!"

Mouth wide open, it came at her. It was faster and stronger, but through divine intervention, Rosalie was able to muster more power than she ever thought she possessed. She struck it in the neck and its head went flying. In a rage, Rosalie started to continually beat the corpse with the garden tool. With tears in her eyes, Rosalie let out all the anger of the abuse the woman had subjected her to in her childhood, the fear that she was being subjected to this night and the realization that there was now no way she could ever gain her father's approval.

"Damn, girl!" Embry said weakly. "I knew...you were...tough."

She rushed over and knelt down beside him. She stroked his head gently. "Let's get you out of here."

"I...I knew...I'm fuckin' no good. You're so...pretty...smart..." He started gasping.

"Shh...We need to get you to a hospital." She tried to stay positive.

"Maybe, you'll...think...think...kindly of me...someday..." He started to close his eyes.

"You're the bravest man I know!" Rosalie held his hand tightly. "Please, stay awake!"

"Take my... keys and drive... to Harry. Leah made...sure Harry will be..." He was fading.

"Stay with me! Please!" Rosalie pleaded. She kissed him softly on the lips, partly to thank him and the other part was in realization that he was dying.

"I think...if heaven... exists, I...just...just...was there." He took one last deep breath and closed his eyes for a final time.

Rosalie wiped tears from her eyes and grabbed Embry's keys. She grabbed her trusty shovel and headed out the door to find Harry Clearwater and help battle the demons that were wrecking her world.

XXXXXX

Bella was cuddled into Edward's arms in her old bed at Aro's house. The family was circling the wagons and keeping all members close.

"So, that Brady kid turns into a hawk?" Edward asked, stroking Bella's hair. "My life has gone from bizarre to bat-shit crazy."

She just giggled. "He's not too happy about it. I've never heard someone complain about his spirit guide. Someone wants to be a big old bear like Jared."

The remaining young women and men of the tribe had been changing into the various creatures of the forest. It was an amazing display of bears, cougars, and coyotes, also a random assortment of birds and stags. Some of the tribe members were more enthusiastic of their guides than others.

"How is Jared?"

Bella had been in constant phone contact with Harry concerning the evil happenings that occurred under the tent. "Jared's healing quickly. Harry thinks a combination of me touching him and just the increased healing the members of the tribe have been exhibiting lately has been a big help. He'll be ready when we confront Ben."

Edward flipped her over, so he was hovering over her. He kissed her softly. What if Emmett hurt her? "I'm going to kill my brother."

Stroking his face, Bella shook her head. "You will not! I won't let you live with that. Someone else will. I'll do it first."

"Sweetheart..."

"Edward, he's a bad person. We both know that. Emmett is still your brother. You should never have to live with having that hang over you." She stroked his back.

"He would kill me in an instant. I know this now." Edward started to cry.

She kissed his tears. "I realized this long ago, but you aren't a monster like him. You, Edward Cullen, are a good man."

"I have a monster in me," he sniffed. "I tried to hurt you twice!"

"We are keeping that monster at bay," Bella stated. She nuzzled him with her nose. "I love you, Cullen. I'll protect you."

"And I you," Edward said, before kissing her again.

They needed to be close. Edward's hands wandered and their mouths latched onto each other tightly.

There was a knock at the door. Bella and Edward straightened up their clothing. Edward muttered, "Too many damned people in this place."

Bella jumped up and found a stressed-looking Garrett on the other side. He was the newest occupant of Aro's homestead. He didn't want to be far from Kate.

"What's wrong, Garrett?" Bella was instantly on edge.

He swallowed and said, "We need you and Edward downstairs."

Bella glanced at Edward and he hopped off the bed. They quickly followed Garrett to the living room.

There, sitting wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire, was the presumed-dead Rosalie Hale. Harry had a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's you!" Bella exclaimed.

"Hey," she replied quietly. "I think I have a tale to tell you all.

Bella sat and waited for fresh tales of horror to fill her ears. If only her life was a romantic comedy.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This is winding down now. I'm figuring about four more chapters. Thank you for your support and reviews.**

**A giant thank you and hugs to RFM86 for pre-reading and mauigirl60 for using her beta magic!**

**Disclaimer: Violent and creepy. Vampires suck.**

Chapter 17 Beware of the Jabberwocky.

Jasper Whitlock had lived a wicked life. He'd fucked numerous women. He'd fucked numerous men. He'd also fucked numerous men and women at the same time. The drugs he ingested should have taken him out at that point. Somehow, he was healthy and had avoided the pitfalls of his debauched existence. He had only one theory of why: Alice Brandon was his guardian angel.

He thought about her smile and the way her lips felt against his and decided that was what heaven must feel like. Alice appeared so quiet and shy, but she had a courage that was as strong as iron. He was enthralled with Alice. He wiped down the tables in the coffee shop in a daze while he was thinking about her.

Bella watched the faraway look and little smile on Jasper's face. That guy was smitten. They didn't have the luxury of living in the clouds.

Charlotte sat at a table playing with a chocolate cupcake. Her face was drawn as she picked at the frosting. "Are you sure she doesn't hate me because of my name?"

The teenage years were supposed to be filled with thoughts of boys and pretty dresses for homecoming, not worrying about the undead. The revelation that Rosalie Hale was still alive and had a story to tell was hard on the girl.

Bella took her hand. "Char, do you know how many Jennifers there are in the United States? Rose knows you aren't like her stepmother. She likes you."

Rosalie had taken the girl under her wing. Bella was pleasantly surprised by the caring way the woman treated those around her. She fit in with their family perfectly.

Jasper grabbed the trash can behind the counter. "I'm going to throw this out in the dumpster."

"Let me get Garrett to sit out here with Char and I'll go with you," Bella said, getting up. It was never a good idea to go anywhere alone.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll be two seconds."

Bella held her tongue, watching him saunter out. Alice was in love with an idiot.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Did you miss me?"

It was Emmett. In the blink of an eye, he had Charlotte by the throat.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bella screamed.

He smiled. It was a sickening smile that chilled Bella to the bone.

"Aww...baby, you aren't happy to see me?" He sniffed a trembling Charlotte. "This spring chick smells delicious! I just _love_ chicken!"

"Get off her, asshole!" Bella quickly looked around for some sort of weapon.

Emmett laughed. "I had a dream last night, Bella Boo. I had you underneath me and our naked bodies were entwined. I bit into your sweet, sweet neck as I rode you hard. You were screaming in terror and lust. It was beautiful, baby."

"You're a sick fuck!" Bella's mind was racing on how to get him away from the whimpering Charlotte.

"I need to give you a little reminder of just who you belong to, baby. I was just going to fuck the Edward out of you. Actually, I still will." He ran a hand down the tears on Charlotte's face. "So yummy."

"Don't!" Bella could feel her nails piercing her skin, due to the tightly-wound fists she made.

"I agree," Garrett stated, as he left his office. The gun in his hand was pointed at Emmett's head.

Emmett just laughed. "Cheers, my Bella!"

His teeth ripped into Charlotte's neck. The girl screamed.

Blood dripped from Emmett's mouth as he smiled at them. Garrett shot him in the forehead and Charlotte fell in a heap onto the ground.

Emmett was unfazed by the bullet. "Ouch, dude! I thought Katie had eaten you," he commented with a shrug. "Well, kids, I have a headache now and have to motor. Thanks for the snack!"

He winked and disappeared out the door at an inhuman speed.

Bella and Garrett rushed to the fast-fading Charlotte. Closing her eyes, Bella placed her hands on Charlotte's neck. "Call 911!"

She closed her eyes and prayed.

XXXXXX

Jasper heard the yelling inside and his heart started pumping with fear. He shouldn't have left them. He started to rush inside, when his body was pushed against the dirty brick wall.

One hand on Jasper's waist and the other on his neck, Ben Cheney leered at the man before him. "Hey, handsome, happy to see me?"

The icy grip of terror filled Jasper. Cheney's eyes were red.

"I need to get inside," Jasper said, trying to sound brave.

"Emmett's got it." Ben licked Jasper's face. "I've wanted you for so long."

Jasper searched for an escape. The man was so strong that he couldn't get himself free. "You're married. I don't mess with that."

"Angie wouldn't mind. She could join in. My two reluctant lovers. I could make you two do some pretty interesting things." He grinned evilly. "We'll just have to wait for the baby to arrive."

"They need my help in there!"

"Oh, handsome, but _I_ need your help. To catch a little mouse. Tell me, have you fucked the little mouse yet?"

Jasper wracked his brain trying to figure out who Cheney was talking about and then it occurred to him. His Alice. "Leave her alone!"

"I'll take that as a _no_," Ben laughed. "The one time you decided to be a respectful gentleman, you shouldn't have."

Jasper struggled more.

Ben bit Jasper's lip. Blood poured out. "No, lover, settle down. We're going to have so much fun. Riley!"

Ben licked the blood off the trembling Jasper's lips. He pushed Jasper into Riley's arms. "Tie him up nice and tight. I like to see my men bound. Oh, and add the gag."

Emmett jogged up. "Let's go, boys!"

"What the fuck happened to your head?" Ben looked at him in wonder.

"Got shot."

"Oh."

"What'cha gonna do?" The men laughed. "Let's get out of here!"

XXXXXX

The smells of the hospital were sickening.

"She's going to be all right, Bella," Edward stated. He held onto her tightly. "You did your magic mojo on her."

"I don't think it was enough." Bella's head rested on Edward's chest. "I was too angry and scared."

"Sweetheart, we have to have faith," he stated. "Where's Vic?"

"In with Laurent. I think she needs his support through this." Bella thought of her friend who was in his own state of peril in the hospital. "I wish he would wake up."

Edward just hugged her tighter and watched a weeping Lidia being comforted by Aro.

"Guys, I'm going to grab some coffee in the cafeteria. Do you want some?" Alice asked.

"No thanks, Ali." Bella then remembered she hadn't seen Jasper since before Emmett's monstrous visit. "Have you heard from Jasper?"

"No." Alice face became worried. "I'll give him a call."

Bella watched, as Alice quickly left the waiting room.

All of a sudden, Bella became flushed with need. It made no rational sense, but every pore of her ached for Edward. Her love for her poor little friend in surgery, her love for her family, and her love for the man holding her was making it hard to breathe.

She pulled Edward up with a simple, "Come."

A surprised Edward followed her into a janitor's closet. She quickly locked the door and started undressing.

"What are you doing?"

"Get naked, Cullen." She was burning up and needed him inside her.

He just stared as she removed her panties and stood bare before him. "Bella..."

"What are you waiting for?" She was desperate.

Bella pulled his shirt off and went to his pants. "Honey, this isn't..."

She kissed his mouth and he felt the heat radiating from her, as she unbuckled his jeans.

Bella was starting to glow.

Her fingers caressed his dick and she bent down and engulfed it with her mouth making him instantly hard. A few quick sucks and he groaned. His fingers held tightly to her hair.

Bella pulled away and hopped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. His finger pressed on her clit. "Take me!"

He pushed himself into her and pumped into her hard and fast. Bella's back hit the wall and the cleaning supplies on the shelves next to them shook and fell onto the floor.

They both were as bright as the sun, lighting up the dim room.

"Love!" she cried. At first, Edward thought she was speaking to him. "It's the answer! Love!"

In a nearby operating room, a doctor was about to call the time of death on a young girl who'd been savagely attacked. The nurse was the first one to see the girl take a breath, but she didn't notice the glow radiating from her. "Doctor! She's breathing!"

XXXXXX

Alice stood outside the doors of the hospital. Jasper wasn't answering his phone. He _always_ answered his phone.

This was bad.

"Miss...umm...are you Alice Brandon?" a dirty blond-haired man asked hesitantly.

He was one of _them_.

"What do you want?"

The man swallowed nervously. "He has your boyfriend."

"Jasper," she whispered. Her heart hurt.

"Miss, you should just run far away from here." The man shook his head sadly. "I shouldn't tell you this, but it's a trap."

"Why _are_ you telling me this, umm..."

The man gave a sad smile. "My name's Jamie. I was friends with Edward more than the rest of the guys. They're all rabid and what they're doing is wrong!"

"Then, why are you a part of their evil?"

"They threatened my daughter." He closed his eyes, but Alice could see a tear slip out. "This is a test for me, to make sure I follow their directions, but you seem like a nice girl. I can't do this!"

Alice instantly made a decision and formed a tentative plan. "Where _is_ Jasper?"

"I'm supposed to take your phone and not tell you." Jamie wrung his hands. "They're going to kill my baby!"

She handed him her phone. "Just tell me the address."

He stared into her big eyes and blurted out, "It's a log cabin in the woods of Forks, right off the Sycamore Trail."

Alice closed her eyes for just a moment. "Thank you."

As she got into Jamie's car, a ghostly finger wrote into the side of Bella's dirty truck.

_Cabin. Woods. Forks. Sycamore Trail._

_-A_


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hi. We are barreling head first towards the end! Thank you all for reading!**

**Thank you to RFM86 for pre-reading and my beta, mauigirl60 for fixing this thing up.**

**Disclaimer: Deep breaths.**

Chapter 18 The Devil is in the Details.

Jamie led Alice into the dark cabin. He held her hand, trying to be a comfort. "I can't let you leave now, Alice. The wolves are out there and they'll smell you. They'll kill me before I can try to save you."

"I need to get Angela and Jasper," Alice said bravely. She sounded the part, but she wasn't feeling very brave.

Jamie just squeezed her hand gently.

The lighting was dim and it smelled terrible.

"What _is_ that smell?" Alice asked. Her nervousness was finally showing.

The last thing he wanted to admit was that it came from the bodies of homeless people that the men, with the exception of Jamie, had been feeding on. He said quietly, "You don't want to know."

There were men milling about everywhere, their eyes fixed on Alice. One man growled, "Can I have her?"

"No, Riley! Ben's waiting for her." Jamie led Alice quickly to a door. "Sorry about that."

"It's just going to get worse isn't it?" she asked sadly.

"Unfortunately." Jamie opened the door; there was a staircase leading down to a basement.

Alice almost fell several times on the creaky and crooked stairs, which were badly in need of repair. Jamie steadied her as they approached the bottom.

Alice's mouth dropped open. The room was triple the size of the one above it.

That's when she saw the tables at the head of the room. Angela was tied up on top of one. She wasn't moving. Fear coursed through Alice and she whispered, "Angela."

Alice tried to rush toward her friend, but Jamie held her back. "She's okay. I promise."

That's when Alice heard the moaning. It was Jasper.

"I'll take her from here, Jamie." Emmett was holding a beer and grabbed Alice's arm. "You're a hot little thing! It's a damned fucking shame that I won't get to make you a woman first, kiddo. Oh, well, more pussy in the sea and all that."

Alice looked at him in terror. The hole where Garrett had shot him was still prominent on his forehead, a green pus slowly leaking from it.

"Why can't I just stay with her?" Jamie tried to pull her gently away.

Emmett sneered. "Why don't I have Jamie's baby back ribs? Get upstairs, dumbass!"

Jamie mouthed, "Sorry."

He rushed up the stairs.

Emmett twisted a lock of Alice's short hair with his big fingers. "I have a little surprise for you, kiddo."

He dragged her toward a small room that was located off the far end of the room they were in. He pushed her inside. The moaning was louder and it turned out to be her Jasper, passionately kissing Ben.

Alice's heart felt like it was cracking into a million pieces.

They were groping each other on a small couch. Ben's eyes were on her the whole time. He panted between kisses, "Oh, baby! Yes!

Emmett tried to rub Alice's back. She flinched. He said gleefully, "That's a tough one, kid. Luckily, you won't be around long enough for it to hurt you too much. That sweet little heart of yours will be in Bennie's belly."

Alice tried to hide her fright and anger. She needed to stay calm and think rationally. Her blood was boiling, though. Did Jasper become one of them? Was he planted by the monsters to get close to Alice and her friends?

Her mind was reeling when she heard Jasper moan, "Alice, I love you so much!"

Jasper was looking up unblinkingly at the blank wall. His eyes were as completely black as a licorice jelly bean.

Alice lost her grip on her emotions. That monster, Ben Cheney, had bewitched her love!

Her body started twitching and those big eyes of hers stared unflinchingly at her enemy. All of a sudden, Ben Cheney's body flew up, slamming into the wall.

He screamed, "What the fuck!"

Emmett tried to grab the now-glowing girl, but he was also thrown by an unseen force back into the larger room.

Old newspapers swirled in the air and rickety furniture was breaking into pieces, making dangerous shards of wood resembling stakes which Ben and Emmett were dodging. Alice was walking toward Jasper in a trance.

"What the fuck!" Ben screamed. "You're a fucking witch, too?"

He started muttering ancient words of evil. Black tendrils flew from his fingertips, blocking the wood pieces that Alice's mind was hurtling toward him.

One piece did manage to impale Emmett's head. He pulled it from his skull with a grimace. "Today sucks!"

That was an understatement of epic proportions, at least for Alice, because just as Jasper came out of his enchantment and reached for her, the black swirling mist wrapped around her, moving her struggling body toward one of the tables. Her head was banged against the edge of the table.

Jasper yelled out, "Ali! No!"

Alice lay on the floor, unmoving, as a drop of blood on her head snaked down her face.

Everything then faded to black.

XXXXXX

Waking up a few hours later, Alice found herself strapped next to Angela on one of the ominous-looking tables. Even with her mental powers, the straps wouldn't budge, as they'd been bewitched.

"Alice, it won't work," Angela said weakly.

She looked over at her pale friend and wanted to cry. Angela had always been so strong. "Oh, Ang! What has he done to you?"

"Made me drink lots and lots of blood!" Angela chuckled darkly. "That stuff is nasty!"

"Is it inside you?" Alice looked at her, trying to get a feel if the demon was inside her friend.

Angela shook her head. "Not yet. The monster baby will be stuck in me during a ceremony. They need a virgin...oh, shit!"

"What?"

"You haven't let Blondie take your V-card yet!" Angela looked pained. "Damn it, Al! Wanting romance is now going to get you killed! You're the final piece of the evil puzzle!"

The pieces were all coming together for Alice. Tears started flowing silently from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Al! Bella will get us out of here!" Angela pleaded. At least, that was Angela's last bit of hope to hold onto. The nightmares from her youth were nothing like the one she was living in now. Happily ever after was nothing but a lie.

A voice called out from a darkened corner. "Ali, baby, I'll get you out of here!"

It came from a dirty and beaten up Jasper, sitting chained up to a wall.

"I highly doubt that. We'll all most likely end up dead," Angela said. Her voice was like acid. "You should have asked me just what kind of monster my husband is, Whitlock. Getting close to him is always a horrible idea."

Jasper pulled at the chains, trying to get closer to the women. "I thought he was Alice!"

"They seem to have different parts." Angela trusted nobody any longer.

Alice said quietly, "Ben used magic on him. It was strong."

"Ali..." Jasper tried to think of a way to comfort her.

"I need to concentrate." Alice closed her eyes and prayed.

XXXXXX

Bella paced back and forth on the lawn in front of the house. The sky was normally filled with stars but, this evening, the sky was almost completely black. The only exception was the full moon which seemed to cast an ominous glow onto the grass.

Alice had vanished. She never came back to the waiting room or called to let anyone know where she'd gone. Bella knew deep down in her bones that something was horribly wrong.

Bella kept staring at the truck. It felt like something was drawing her to it. She clutched her head in her hands. It was coming this very night.

Aro rushed out, followed closely by Edward. "She isn't answering her phone."

Edward placed his hands on Bella's, which were still clutching her head. "What's wrong?"

"It's happening tonight!" Bella looked at Edward in fright. "Ben has Alice! She's the final thing he needs!"

Aro wrung his hands. "We don't even know where they have her!"

That's when Bella felt that odd pulling sensation again. She looked at the truck and wandered over, noticing the words written in the dirt on the door. She pointed to them, saying, "Alice is a genius!"

Bella ran into the house and yelled, "Kate!"

Kate ran down the stairs. Her hair was a mess. She'd been getting quite close with Garrett. Normally, Bella would've found that amusing. Tonight, however, bad things were on the horizon and she was trying to stay strong.

"Ben has Alice! We have a partial address, but do you think you could help us find it? I know it's a cabin, but there are so many in the woods in Forks." Bella took a deep breath. "It's going to be dangerous, but..."

"I'm in this to help, Bella. They made me a monster, so I'm sure as hell going to destroy those bastards!" Kate looked fierce. Bella smiled. They were going to need that fire to survive.

Garrett came down the stairs with a grim expression. "I'm coming, too."

"No, Garrett," Bella said. "I need you to stay with Jane, Victoria and Rose. Lidia needs to be at the hospital with Charlotte and Laurent."

A small voice said, "They hurt my daddy. I can hurt them, Bella."

Jane walked up, her fingers looking like candles as flames shot from them.

Rose put her arm around Jane. "She's been practicing. Listen, if you all have some guns, I'm an excellent shot. There are some wolves that are asking for a beat-down!"

"I'm coming with all my ghostly buddies, bitch!"

Victoria peeked out of the kitchen. She then looked at the fireplace with a scowl. "Shut up, Running Spider Monkey! Bella, how the hell could you stand dealing with an alive Jacob Black? He's a pain in my ass!"

That made Bella chuckle.

Aro was on the phone. Edward took Bella's hand. "He's gathering the troops from the reservation. Are we ready for this?"

Bella looked into the eyes of the man she loved, kissing him hard.

Pulling back, she whispered, "We're going to _have_ to be!"


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you all for reading!**

**Thank you to RFM86 for pre-reading and mauigirl60 for her awesome beta powers.**

**Disclaimer: Sondheim owns Into The Woods and it is amazing. Also...trust me.**

Chapter 19 The Reckoning.

That damned moon! Bella stared it, huddled into her coat while the cold breeze hit her face. They all weren't going to be able to make it out of this alive.

The trees were still bare from the winter, and their branches looked like skeletal fingers. Bella was trying to keep it together and stay clear-headed, but her nerves were frayed. The rest of their ragtag band of warriors didn't look any more confident.

Edward turned her face toward his and rested his forehead against hers. "We'll come out of this together. You're my love, forever and always."

"If I die..." Bella tried to smile. "You get my fish. He eats only once a day, just a pinch."

"That's not funny!"

"I know," she whispered into his mouth. "Remember me. Please!"

Edward wrapped his arms around her. "I'll follow you into the abyss."

"Don't you dare!" She kissed him. Pulling away slowly, she added, "Honor me by thriving for the both of us!"

Before Edward could disagree with her, Harry called out, "Bella, we need you!"

Edward grabbed her hand. "We'll finish this conversation later."

"I really hope we will," Bella said with sad eyes.

Bella walked over, her boots crunching on the frost-touched grass. Harry was a mess. "I can feel it, Aro! Leah is in there!"

Aro squeezed his old friend's shoulder. "Then, we get her out of there and back home where she belongs."

"We don't have Charlie! Some of the more powerful spells need the three of us!" Harry was feeling nervous. He looked at the young men from the tribe who were here to help and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep them all safe. That knowledge weighed heavily upon his shoulders.

"We have a Swan!" he said, holding his hand out to Bella.

She looked at him with worry, taking it. "I don't know how to do the spells."

"We just need to have your body be a conduit. It knows what to do." Aro looked at the group. "Everyone have their weapons? Rosalie and Garrett, shoot the wolves right between the eyes!"

Rosalie nodded solemnly. The one activity her father had participated in with her was teaching her to use firearms. She was a perfect shooter from a young age. "My silver bullets are ready to go!"

Bella fingered the hilt of the sword she carried. It was warm and pulsed in her fingers.

"Jane..." Aro looked at his 'granddaughter'. The young girl was snuggled into Victoria's arms for warmth and comfort. "We can send Brady to take you home."

"No." Her big eyes were steadfast. "You need my fire."

Victoria kissed the top of Jane's head. "I'll protect the little pipsqueak. Laurent will have my head if I don't."

She held up the jewel-encrusted dagger. Victoria was drawn to it like Bella had been with the sword. She was meant to possess it.

"Edward and Kate, I need you both to keep your wits about you. Ben will try to bewitch you to his cause," Harry said to the two vampires. "Let's get you kids to be human again."

Aro clapped his hands two times. "Just like if Sondheim sang it himself, 'Into the Woods. It's time to go. We must begin the journey'."

XXXXXX

There were cars surrounding the cabin.

"It looks like somebody's having a kegger," Jared pointed out quietly.

Victoria quipped, "Yes, indeed, the beer pong tournament is after the virgin sacrifice."

"Vic!" Bella exclaimed softly. "Not the time for jokes!"

"I'd rather be making myself laugh when I go down. Show no fear and all that jazz."

Edward looked closely at the vehicles. Some of them were sports cars driven by his possessed friends. Others were older vehicles, a few of which had handicapped license plates. That's when he noticed the police cruiser, and he whispered, "The police?"

Bella looked at him and was worried. "They invited Pastor Weber's congregation to the festivities."

"Fuck!" Edward hissed.

"Try not to kill the poor people inside!" Aro instructed. "Keep your wits about you, children!"

All of a sudden, moaning sounds were heard. With a gaping jaw that dripped green ooze, its eyes were completely black. The creature dragged itself toward the group, followed closely by its friends.

"Goddamned zombies!" Rosalie cried. "Not fucking again!"

Victoria chucked her knife at the lead zombie and the blade pierced its skull. She grabbed a sharp stick from the ground. "No guns! We can't let them know we're here!"

Bella followed Victoria's lead and used sticks and knives to pierce their zombie brains.

It took little time to take down the rotted corpses. As Victoria ripped her dagger from out of the zombie, one grabbed her leg. "Oh, come on!" she cried.

She repeatedly stabbed it in the head and groaned, "Now I have gore on my shoes!"

"Nothing's going to be easy. Remember this," Harry said quietly. The group followed him into the house.

The smell inside was vile.

Edward looked at Kate. "Dinner?"

"They've been getting human takeout," she agreed.

Kate took Garrett's hand. She was going to make sure no one touched his beautiful head.

The room was empty, but sounds were coming from behind a closed door. There was chanting and moaning. The boys of the tribe started shifting into ferocious beasts, the exceptions being the couple of hawks. Bella hoped they'd be able to peck out a villain's eyes.

A leopard growled softly.

They opened the door quietly and headed down the stairs to a disturbing sight. Jane gasped as she saw both Angela and Alice strapped down to long tables. A beaten and bloody Jasper was chained to a wall. Surrounding them was a rogues gallery of monsters. Werewolves howled. Vampires sipped the blood of the bodies of the good people who worshipped with the Webers. The ones who weren't being noshed on were lined up against a wall like a buffet. Angela's father was ripped to pieces on the concrete floor.

It was a horror show.

Leah noticed the group and made a motion toward her father.

Ben stood in front of them all, a large urn decorated with scenes of depraved acts raised above his head.

"In this vessel is our Master, brothers and sisters!" Ben was maniacally gleeful. It was his shining hour. "The blood of the virgin shall awaken him in the womb of my darling Angela. Praise Caius!"

The room cheered. It was horrifying.

All of sudden, Bella Swan was filled with a familiar warmth. She remembered the times she'd snuggled into her father's lap aa he told her tales of knights protecting castles, princes pledging undying eternal love and dragons being slain. It had been those moments that his love had flowed over her and made her feel truly complete. Bella was certain her father was now with her and she was no longer afraid.

"Always over-dramatic, Benjamin!" Bella gave him a cocky grin. "Do you ever get tired of being a drama queen?"

Rosalie chuckled behind her.

He looked at Bella, eyes blazing. "You fucking bitch! You can't stop this!"

"Demons, Ben? Really? Are you really so impotent that you couldn't get a kid the old-fashioned way?" Bella taunted. Ben liked to be in control - obsessively so. He was dangerous that way. She needed him unhinged.

"I will kill you, Swan!" Ben's face turned crimson. "Kate...Edward...you two are like us! You know where you belong!"

Kate fingered the talisman Harry had made her. "We fight with Bella!

"Bella is non-negotiable, Bennie!" Emmett held up his hand toward Ben. He hissed, "She's mine! You don't worry, little buddy! I'll suck the snark right out of her! You'll love it, baby girl!"

Edward hissed.

"Aww, shut up, Edward! I'll let you watch me eat and then fuck her. Then she can watch me kill you. All-around win!"

Emmett tapped his chin. "Never mind. I'll kill you first, brother! I hate your face!"

Bella just grinned at Emmett. "I'll enjoy cutting off your head!"

Emmett growled. "You're going to feel unimaginable pain!"

Bella inched closer to the evil before her. "Shaking in my boots, Em! How about you crawl back up into Ben's ass? Or, is Ben up _your_ ass? I always got confused about the two of you."

An alarm clock upstairs started beeping. Ben cried, "I have no time for this! The moon is calling for our Master's entrance into this world! Open up, sweet wife!"

The wolves howled.

He lifted the urn and Bella knew she had no time to run and stop him. The rest of Ben's motley crew inched toward the heroes.

Rosalie raised her gun. With a bang, a bullet coursed through the air and pierced the ceramic container. A black mist in the shape of a beast rose into the air, shrieking. It was almost deafening.

Aro yelled, "Harry! Now!"

The men started chanting words that would send Caius back to the underworld. Bella felt their words in her bones and let the power flow through her.

Ben screamed, "Stop them!"

That's when all hell broke loose.

Poor Brady took the first hit. A wolf jumped up and chomped that poor hawk in half. Jared growled and pounced on the murderer and attempted to rip him apart.

More zombies filled the room. They were the deceased homeless and the unfortunate congregation who'd been dinner earlier. The boys of the tribe in their various animal forms attacked them.

Kate was pushing the zombies away from Garrett who blasted them in their rotting heads with his revolver.

Bella and Edward just kept moving forward to get to Alice and Angela.

"Hey, munchkin?" Victoria took Jane's hand. "I need you to get some Fire Starter action going."

That's when she saw the elderly owner of Forks Antiques Barn rushing toward Jasper to eat him right up. She grabbed Jane around the waist and ran toward the poor man. They were too far away. Vic wanted to cry. She had to save him for Alice.

To Victoria's amazement, she saw the handsome man, who'd helped abduct Angela, plunge a large axe into the elderly woman's head. Jasper fainted. Victoria held Jane under one arm and her dagger out toward the man. "Why did you do that?"

Jamie gave a sad smile. "Just making things right. I think we should stand the little girl next to Mr. Whitlock. We can have more luck protecting them together."

Victoria trusted him. Instantly. Sometimes you just had to take that leap. Love at first sight was true.

For the first time ever, Tanya Denali had to make a choice. She had been in love with Felix, but the boys she'd known since childhood had ripped him from her life violently. She'd always been manipulated by the group. The youthful need to be popular had fueled her to help them ruin Edward's life, by fabricating a relationship between them. What they did to Felix and her fear of going against the young men led her to be complacent with their savagery. Her drug-addled nightmares were fueled with dreams of Alec's knife plunging into Felix's gut and the group eating his innards in front of her terrified eyes. Those images came rushing back to her mind.

That made her decision clear. As Alec went to grab Edward, the boy whose life she tried to destroy, Tanya tripped him and Alec skidded to the floor. Edward gave her a small smile and kept following Bella.

Alec stumbled up and grabbed Tanya by the neck. "You're more trouble than you're worth!"

She whispered, "I'm coming, Felix."

Her head was ripped clean off her body and thrown across the room, where it rolled in front of Jane's feet.

The girl instantly turned into a bright orange ball. Alec went up in flames. His scream joined the others.

Rosalie tried to quickly get over to Leah. She needed to keep the woman, who risked her life for hers, safe. She grabbed a knife from her waistband and tossed it over the large, mangy wolf that stood in front of her friend. Howling, he stared behind Rosalie, his head moving in a tiny motion. Leah plunged the knife into the wolf's back and screamed, "Rose, my father!"

A brown wolf was about to chomp down on Harry Clearwater. Rosalie took a shot and hit the wolf right between the eyes.

Rose turned quickly to see the injured wolf next turn toward her friend. She realized at that moment it was the insane Sam. He let out a horrible howl and clamped his massive jaws into Leah's neck.

Rose ran toward Leah, as Garrett shot at Sam. He hit the beast in his skull.

Kate was grappling with Riley and she called to Garrett, "Help Rosalie!"

She ripped off Riley's head and Jane made it burst into a bonfire.

Garrett headed over to Rosalie and helped her move Sam's dead body off Leah, but it was too late. Her lifeless chocolate eyes looked out into nothing. Rosalie wept.

Garrett looked over at Harry. Tears fell from the old man's eyes as he kept on chanting to rid the world of the demon threatening them all.

Edward and Bella were fending off zombies, as they desperately tried to get to Ben. The evil pastor was trying to recite any spell he could think off to ward off the old men's magic. All of a sudden, Ben smiled. It didn't take Bella very much to figure out what was happening, because Emmett grabbed her around the waist. Bella's sword fell to the floor with a crash.

"Look what I have here! We're going to have _so_ much fun, Miss Bella! Well..._I_ will!" Emmett grinned. "Edward, you die tonight! I'll give Mommy and Daddy your love before I fry up their eyeballs with a nice cream sauce. You'll love it, Bells. I'm quite the chef."

Edward inched toward Bella and Emmett. "If you're holding Bella, how are you going to kill me? You want to fight? Let's do this the big boy way, you coward!"

Emmett glared. "I'll kill her!"

"Destroy your obsession in one quick snap? What will you do, then? She'll be gone and all your sick dreams will be unfulfilled!" Edward braced himself.

Emmett flung Bella to the floor. He grabbed Edward by the neck and hissed, "See you in hell, brother!"

Bella stood up, took her sword and swung it at Emmett's skull. She split him in two. Blood splattered all over her. She didn't have time to register her shock. She yelled over to Jane, "Burn him, kiddo!"

She grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him away from Emmett's burning flesh. Edward grabbed her face. "You saved me!"

A terrible scream rent the air. Ben was watching in horror as the spell was making the mist demon start disappearing.

"Fuck this!" Ben screamed. He held his knife over Alice. "This little bitch is still going to die!"

Bella pulled away from Edward and ran toward Ben, but it was as if she was running in slow motion. Every time her foot hit the ground, his knife inched closer. She watched as he plunged the knife into her heart. Letting out a scream, Bella swung her sword. All she could do was hope she wasn't too late.

"Die, Ben!" He turned to her with a malicious smile and took the bloody knife out of Alice. Ben attempted to jab Bella with it, but her sword struck his middle and, with a force she didn't know she possessed, cut the monster in two.

Caius let out a shriek and its black arms grabbed the two pieces of Ben. It hissed, "My payment!"

The ground shook and a section of the floor opened up. The demon pulled the body into the hole which then closed up around them.

Bella went over to her bruised and battered friend. They were like sisters. Alice whispered, "I love you", as the blood was pooling at the side of her mouth. "Take care of them all. Please!"

"No! Ali!" Bella felt her tears drip off her face and onto Alice's. "You can't leave me!"

Alice eyes started to close.

Bella felt the love for Alice, her sister. Her body flushed with warmth and she knew she had to try.

Bella Swan pressed her lips to Alice's in a chaste kiss and prayed, as the stars joined the moon to harken a new beginning.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: This is the final chapter before the epilogue.**

**Thank you for your reading!**

**Big thanks to RFM86 for pre-reading and mauigirl60 for being my beta.**

**No disclaimer, just enjoy.**

Chapter 20 A Kiss to Build a Dream On

A kiss.

It's really just a simple expression of feelings - just a slight touch of one person's lips on another's to show their emotions.

That night was a whole different bag of chips. Nothing was simple anymore. There wasn't a valiant prince rescuing his damsel in distress. It was just a girl with a gift she couldn't control, who desperately needed to save another girl. Alice was her closest friend and sister by heart, so Bella hoped and prayed and put all of her love into a soft kiss onto Alice's cool lips.

Nothing happened.

Bella's warm tears dropped like rain onto Alice's face. The wetness pooled on the silent girl's pale skin. So much death. So much carnage. Bella Swan felt like a failure of epic proportions.

Rosalie had just finished untying the unconscious Angela and looked over at Bella, seeing her suffering. The whole room was in chaos. Edward was bandaging the injured alongside Aro. Garrett and Kate were trying to calm the now-lucid parishioners who were presently panicking. Victoria was holding a shivering Jane. A devastated Harry clung to Leah's lifeless body.

Rosalie swallowed the anguish filling her gut.

Standing close by, Jared was bandaging his arm. Rose called out, "Umm...Mr. Bear?"

She'd watched him turn into a magnificent white bear earlier that evening and was taken by his beauty. The man smiling softly at her now, even though he was battered and bruised, was even more handsome than she previously remembered. He said quietly, "My name is Jared, Miss Hale."

He was equally as taken by the brave and lovely young woman standing before him.

She blushed. "Could you help me with Angela?"

He came up to her and brushed a hand over Angela's forehead. "Poor girl. Should I take her over to Aro?"

"Please." Rosalie took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She felt fireworks as their skin touched.

Rosalie turned to the weeping Bella. She wrapped her arms around her and tried leading her away. "You tried your best. Let's go over by Edward. There's a lot of injured to take care of."

"I'm broken. I can't fix anyone!" Bella stated in anguish, as Rosalie led her toward Edward. "I couldn't save her!"

Jane gasped and pointed over at the tables.

Bella spun around and was amazed at the sight of Alice sitting up, grimacing. She was clutching her stomach.

"Alice!" Bella ran back over to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Bella!" Alice gasped. "Too...too tight! Why...do I feel...like I got stabbed?"

"Because you _were_ stabbed!" Bella stroked her friend's hair.

"That makes...sense. This really...hurts...like a bitch!" Alice exclaimed. Bella wanted to smile at Alice's potty mouth. She was definitely in pain. "Jasper? Angela?"

"Both alive." Bella looked over to where Angela was awake and staring at Aro with a look of confusion. She was lucky to come out of this physically fine, but it was the emotional toll that worried Bella.

Jasper was limping and being led over to Alice by a stranger. Bella looked at the man and swiftly grabbed her axe off the floor. "You're one of them!"

Alice grabbed her arm. "No, Bella! Jamie... tried to help me as much as he could. They were... threatening his child."

Victoria walked up slowly. "Put the weapon down, killer. This guy fought with us."

Bella couldn't help but notice the smile on Victoria's face, as she looked at the man. This was a war zone and not speed dating.

Jasper hugged Alice. "Baby, you're alive! I love you so much!"

"I love you, Jasper! Oww! Not... so tight!"

Bella grabbed Victoria's arm, as the couple started kissing. "Let's give them a moment of privacy."

"The sounds of sappy mumblings and lip smacking of a couple after almost facing annihilation – it's gross, but somewhat fitting," Victoria stated. "Damn it, Polly! Stop watching and you better quit threatening to throw your head at me!"

Bella stopped moving, making Victoria stumble. "You can still see her?"

"Unfortunately. I also have a feeling if you laid your paws on one of these bloody masses, they'll be feeling better in a jiffy." Victoria shouted at Edward, "Idiot, your girl and I have a question!"

Edward ran up and grabbed Bella's face. "You were magnificent!"

"Emmett..."

"Good riddance!" He kissed her. "You saved me!"

Victoria pulled him away. "Save the gooey eyes and lip smacking for later. Do you want to suck my blood, Vlad?"

"God, no!" The thought of blood now made him want to gag. Unfortunately, it was all around him at the moment.

"Kate?" Victoria called out. Kate was trying to help one of the tribe's youngest members bandage his leg. "You want to eat that kid?"

"Nope!" Kate gave the nervous boy a reassuring smile.

Victoria tapped her chin. "It seems we've kept our witchy powers, but the Lost Boys and Girl are human again."

"You think we're witches?" Bella asked, as Aro came up.

"I do," he answered. "Our powers are of that nature. Will we ever really have to use them again? I pray not."

Garrett came up with a police officer who Bella remembered had once worked for her father. "We concocted a plan to cover up this whole mess."

Bella gently touched a dripping wound coming from his head. "Oh, Garrett! You need to get that taken care of!"

"After we take care of this; Deputy Harris had an idea," Garrett said.

"Hey, Bella, I'm sorry about your dad. We really screwed up when looking for his killers," Deputy Jeff Harris apologized.

Jeff Harris was a good, God-fearing man. The things he'd seen this night made him question the way he'd blindly followed Benjamin Cheney. That man was no messenger of God. He was a monster who allowed his friends to devour Hal, the acting Chief of Police. Jeff wished that this was only a dream, but he wasn't that lucky.

Bella crossed her arms. "Seth Clearwater is innocent."

"I know that now, Bella. We can get him freed. I'll tell the proper authorities that Mr. Clearwater was set up by the gang," Jeff explained. "We can say that there was a retreat here and the men came to rob the participants. A fire was started and some people died. That way we can get the injured to the hospital and have a cover story."

Aro took in the man's pained expression. He patted his shoulder. "I know that was a hard decision, Deputy. It's the best choice. No one will believe what happened here. It's all too unbelievable."

"Damned straight it is," Jeff agreed, rubbing his neck. "Who would ever believe a bunch of vampires, werewolves and zombies were having a party? We'd all be in the loony bin!"

Edward took Bella's hand. Her eyes were too dim. "Should we start moving the injured outside?"

"Yes," Aro directed. "We need to make sure that we move them far enough away from the building when Jane starts the inferno. We already have enough injuries to deal with from before."

Harry Clearwater suddenly let out a cry of anguish at the pain of his child having to not only endure Sam's ruthlessness, but being murdered by the beast.

"No! I won't leave her here to burn with them! Not my baby!"

Victoria rushed over and put her arm around him. "Harry, she's not going to burn with them. She's happy! I promise!"

"Let me talk to her!" Harry was a desperate man as he clutched at Victoria. "I beg of you!"

"She left with Flopping Pigeon. They went off into the air, hand-in-hand," Victoria explained. It was beautiful and even softened Victoria's hardened heart.

"Jake?" Bella asked quietly.

"He would be the annoying pigeon," Victoria smiled.

Victoria first saw Leah's ghostly image with Polly. The headless girl was trying to be a comfort to the poor young woman. Leah was watching her father with a look of melancholy until Victoria's shirtless annoyance strolled over to the sad-looking woman, taking her chin into his large hand. The kiss he placed upon her face was one of two reunited hearts. It was lovely.

Bella smiled at the thought of the lovers.

Victoria helped Harry stand up and head toward the stairs. It was time to bury the horror.

XXXXXX

Bella was finally in her apartment again after hours of dealing with police and hospital forms. Laurent was awake and holding his Jane, while Lidia remained with the sleeping Charlotte.

A shower had been the first order of business before anything else could distract her.

The stream of hot water hit her body. It burned. She was desperately trying to rid her body of the grit, the grime and the death that seemed caked up on her skin.

A couple of hours earlier, Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella as they watched the flames lighting up the sky, while the cabin burned to the ground.

_Bella could hear the fire trucks and ambulance sirens in the distance. It broke up the silence that was making Bella think too much of the death and blood that had filled her existence the past few weeks. "You need to call your parents," she said._

_Edward kissed her head. "It can wait."_

_"But..."_

_"Wait, it will wait."_

_Bella shuddered at the sound of a beam dropping into the inferno._

_Edward stroked her arm, as she muttered, "Some are off to heaven, some are off to hell."_

Bella placed her head against the cool tile of the wall. The contrast to the heated water coursing down her back was somewhat soothing.

All of a sudden, she felt two arms wrapping around her waist.

Bella began screaming.

Edward tried to soothe her as they were hit by the water. "Bella, sweetheart, it's me, Edward! We're safe! We're safe!"

She turned around and placed her hands on his chest, hot tears coming down her face.

"You scared me!"

"I'm so sorry! There's nothing to be scared of anymore. They're all dead. There's only the memories left of tonight and those'll fade too." He kissed her and pressed their wet bodies together. He added, "I thought you were going to wait for me?"

"I needed to think about tonight and what happened," Bella admitted.

"About what?" Edward held her wet face in his hands. Her sorrowful eyes were the key. "There's only moving forward. Our future can begin anew."

"Sins, Edward. I was thinking about my sins."

"You're no sinner," he stated resolutely. He kissed her nose.

Her slippery hands clung onto his shoulders. "I killed tonight. I let people be killed. I'm a sinner of the highest order."

His hands stroked her bare hips. She was a hero. "Ben and Emmett would have killed us all. You saved us."

Her head rested on his chest. "What about Leah, Brady and those countless others? I was able to save Alice, but not them? It makes me selfish and just as much as a monster as Ben and his followers."

It had hit Bella when she watched the last of the fire disappear that her power couldn't help everyone. It was too much to save all the dying and heal all the injured. She saved her beloved Alice, but the rest perished. Isabella Marie Swan was a failure in her own mind.

Edward pulled her head up. The water was slowly chilling, but they didn't seem to notice. "You're only one woman, Isabella Marie. One woman who saved countless lives tonight. We all knew what we were getting into, that there was a chance we weren't all going to be among the living at the end. We willingly made that choice for the common good. You made that same choice. I love you for that."

"I love you, too." She looked into her eyes and was grounded in the love he felt for her.

Edward kissed her over and over again. His fingers dipped into her folds and his mouth caressed her breasts. He needed her to feel worshipped and loved. He needed her to know for certain that she was worth believing in herself again.

Bella's body was tingling with the heat of his ministrations. She was mentally healing through his touch. Her body was a frenzy of need, want and the feeling that she was finally forgiving herself.

"I need...I need you inside me," she whispered into his neck. She looked up into his smiling face. "I'm only whole with us joined."

As the water beat down, Edward hitched her legs around his waist and entered her with purpose. Against the wall, he pushed into her slowly. Their eyes never left each other's.

Bella had a quick memory of the last time they'd had sex against a wall, when they were reunited again. It had been angry and bitter. This, in contrast, was a pure expression of their love. This was everything.

They kept up their steady pace. The heat of their bodies warmed the gradually cooling water. He whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Always and forever," she gasped, as the feelings and emotions overcame her trembling body.

He followed quickly after.

It was hours later, as the lovers clung to each other in twisted sheets, that Edward had a question.

A question that couldn't wait.

"Can I make an honest woman out of you, Miss Swan?"

She grinned and gave him a kiss. "I'm in!"

Bella had finally found her happily-ever-after.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: With this chapter, I mark complete. This story took me far out of my comfort zone and I love this one for that reason.**

**It was fun to let my imagination run away with influences of classic fairy tales and horror tales. Stephen King and Rosemary's Baby definitely gave me some idea.**

**Thank you to RFM86 for reading this thing and giving me the confidence to post it. Another giant thank you goes to mauigirl60, for her beta skills and helping me not quit writing.**

**Finally, the biggest thank you goes to you my wonderful readers for letting me switch things around and give you some surprises along the way. I really appreciate it.**

**So away we go!**

Chapter 21 Epilogue: What Happens After Happily-Ever-After

_The sun was beaming streams of light into Bella's old bedroom in Aro's house. A light breeze made the sheer curtains sway. She could smell the scent of hydrangeas and lilacs. It was soothing._

_An arm was wrapped snugly around her waist and a smile played on Bella's lips._

_Edward._

_He wasn't supposed to be here this morning. Traditions were obviously being ignored by her handsome boy. _

_It was odd, however, how tight his grip was and the way his mouth was nibbling on her ear. It felt so very wet._

_"You shouldn't be here, handsome," Bella stated with a yawn. "The groom can't see the bride before the big day."_

_A voice hissed, "Babe, you know what they say about 'til death do us part." _

_Bella turned to find the rotting face of Emmett Cullen leering at her. The flesh of his face hung off his skull revealing the bone. "No!" _

_His mouth filled with worms lowered toward hers. "Give your man a kiss, lover!" _

_Bella screamed._

"Bella... Bella... Wake up, girl!" Arms were shaking her. "It's just a dream!"

Bella's looked up to see a panicked Victoria.

It had been just a dream. They were getting fewer, but still those nightmares had a way of hanging on. Angela sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. She had similar nightmares of Ben and the demon. Truthfully, they all had nightmares from that wicked night.

Time was supposed to heal all wounds, but it wouldn't happen overnight.

The bridesmaids spent the night in a makeshift slumber party. It was as if they were trying to ward off bad spirits, but sometimes good intentions are only that.

Alice came over and laid a gentle hand on Bella's head. It instantly relaxed Bella's tormented mind. Ever since the night Bella had saved her life, the women had a special bond that couldn't be broken. "You need a shower and start getting ready to walk down that aisle, sleepyhead."

"It's real? Today is happening?" Bella looked up with a smile.

"Your forever begins today, dear friend," Alice stated. "Jasper will get him here in time."

"I'm nervous," Bella admitted.

Victoria laughed so hard, she fell onto the ground.

"What did I say?" Bella looked at Victoria as if she was crazy.

"Swan, _now_ you're nervous?" Victoria cackled. "Your soon-to-be-husband tried to eat you a handful of times, you killed fucked-up demons and you decided to get highlights which was the worst hair decision you've ever made. I think you should be strolling down easy street right about now."

"I like my highlights!" Bella scoffed.

Victoria smiled. "See, no more nerves! Hit the shower and I'll get you some coffee and grub. It's time for you to marry that redheaded idiot."

Bella got up and looked in the mirror. It was time to let the future guide her to Edward. Her smile lit up the room.

XXXXXX

The decision for the wedding and reception to take place in the Volturi's backyard was an easy one. After dealing with the evil that had invaded Angela's father and his church, Bella and Edward welcomed the invitation to have their special day among Lidia's garden full of rainbow blooms.

Harry was an ordained non-denominational minister and was going to perform the ceremony. New beginnings were what kept him going. New beginnings would be keeping him sane. He watched as the guests settled into their seats and waved to Seth. His son was still settling in to life outside prison and was trying to look at ease. It would take a while, but Seth would learn again that he was loved.

Harry looked over to a grinning Edward playing with the cuffs of his suit. Like Aro, this makeshift family was his, too. These two would be the first to bring new life to them all. He could imagine his Leah watching them from heaven and laughing at the new little children swinging and yelling as they sped down the slides at the playground on the reservation. It filled his heart with joy.

The sun was filtering through the floral archway that Lidia had carefully worked on with Edward's mother, Esme. It was amazing that though the death of her eldest son made her sad, it was also to her vast surprise that a heaviness had been lifted off the woman's shoulders. It was as if the final remnants of the fog surrounding her had lifted and happiness had returned to her world.

Carlisle was still coming to terms with the loss of Emmett. He had hitched his hopes and dreams wholeheartedly on his son during the days of Emmett's curse; Edward had become an afterthought. It was amazing to Carlisle to reacquaint himself with the strong and confident man that Edward had become. He felt flutterings of pride for his remaining son.

Esme kissed her husband's hand, as they gazed at their son who was beaming at the approaching Bella Swan. His destiny had arrived in a yellow sundress that was simple, yet perfect.

Aro held the girl's arm on one side and Laurent held her hand, on the other, as he wheeled by his darling Jane down the aisle. He was alive, but would never be completely healed. The demon in Ben had stripped his ability to walk, but not his spirit.

He mouthed to Victoria as they passed, "Trail hooker!"

Victoria stifled a laugh.

The ceremony itself was simple. An exchange of rings, a declaration of love and tender kisses and it was done. Bella and Edward were husband and wife.

"I love you," Edward whispered. "You have forever been in my dreams."

"I love you," Bella whispered back. "Even when I hated you."

"That's my girl."

They just kissed and laughed.

They kept kissing through the reception to the rockabilly tunes of Victoria's new boyfriend, Jamie. She was holding his small daughter in her lap and bouncing her to the beat of her father playing the drums.

Laurent wheeled up with a grin. "Look at the step-mommy! Little girl here is lucky that she's getting a good one like you."

"Suck it, Queen." Victoria stuck out her tongue, but couldn't contain her smile. "I'll have this little kid strapped to my chest, while Jamie and I search for Polly's killer. That's some family bonding right there."

"Indeed, but I have a feeling Lidia will be watching the little pumpkin," Laurent laughed. "Have you given our Bella her gift yet?"

"She needs to unlock her lips from that husband of hers and I will," Victoria said, shrugging.

"Love is in the air, my friend," Laurent said with a smile.

He looked over to see Angela and Eric holding hands and whispering softly. Rosalie and Jared were sharing a piece of cake and sneaking little pecks. Alice and Jasper were dancing. He was twirling her around and she was laughing. Joy was written all over face. They were to be married next month and Laurent was thrilled for even more wedding enjoyment. He was hoping to feel strong enough to perform as Luscious Lauren per Alice's request. He knew he would still be able to wow the crowd in his wheelchair.

"I'll unlatch Bella because her gifts are getting restless and giving me a headache." Victoria deposited Jamie's daughter into Laurent's lap. "Wheel her over to where Charlotte is talking to that douche, Peter. She'll freak out about underage pregnancies and he'll get a clue to leave her alone because you scare him, drag queen."

Peter's newfound interest in the newly-healed Charlotte was not a welcomed turn of events.

"I'll make him quiver in those horrible sneakers he's wearing." Laurent glared at Peter and his dirty, ripped shoes. "Who would wear those to a wedding? That boy's a cretin!"

"Go get him, Tiger!" Victoria said with a grin, as she went to pull apart the newlyweds. Using both hands, she pulled them apart.

"What the hell, Vic!" Bella complained.

"Shut up! I have a present for you." Victoria put out her hands. "You two blowfish put those hands of yours in mine."

"Are we getting a blender?" Edward teased.

"Cullen, this is better than a fucking blender." They took her hands and Victoria shut her eyes.

In front of them stood the apparitions of Charlie Swan, Jacob and Leah. They were all at peace and joy was radiating from their otherworldly glow.

"Daddy," Bella whispered. She was in shock at first, but then she grinned. "You were keeping some things from me, old man."

"Sorry about that, kid. I did give you clues." He winked at her.

She winked back. "Horrible ones, but you're always forgiven and always loved, Dad."

"I've missed you so much, little girl. You look beautiful. Congratulations to you both. Where's the white dress?" he asked, his ghostly hand stroking her face as he turned to smile at Edward.

"That ship has sailed long ago, Charlie!" Jacob laughed. Leah hit him the arm.

Victoria muttered, "Running mongoose is a pain in the ass!"

"I'm so happy for you, Bella!" Leah exclaimed, as Jacob kissed her head. "Don't listen to Jake. He's missed you."

"I've missed you both." Bella felt tears run down her face. "Are you all happy?"

"We have each other," Jake said with a smile. "Like you have Edward. We're complete."

Bella looked at Charlie. "Daddy?"

"My happiness lives in you." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll always be watching. Behave, Cullen."

"Yes, sir," Edward stated resolutely. He would always honor and love Bella.

There was a swift breeze that made Bella shiver.

Charlie looked up into the sky. "We need to be heading back. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Daddy," Bella said, wiping her tears away. She turned to Jacob and Leah. "You guys, too."

"We'll be back soon to see my dad and Seth, Victoria," Leah stated, as another gust of air shook the limbs of the trees.

"Cool," Victoria said with a shrug. These ghosts were becoming old news.

One final gust of air and Bella blew a kiss, as their ghostly bodies dissipated into a fine mist and they were gone.

Bella felt Edward wrap her into his arms.

"Kids, my man is going on a break. My turn to get some kissing in." Victoria saluted and danced her way up to Jamie. Bella just smiled.

"Take a walk with me?" Edward held out his hand and led her to the edge of the property where the daisies grew.

He plucked one, sticking it behind her ear.

"Husband, you're my everything." She kissed him softly.

"You're _my_ everything, wife." Edward got on his knees and placed his hands on her stomach. "Actually, you both are."

He kissed her stomach.

Bella knew it was a girl. The baby girl liked to whisper secrets to her mother and soothe her after the nightmares.

The circle of light and love continued.

Edward stood up and held Bella's face. "This is happily ever after, right?"

She kissed him in response.

It certainly was.

FIN.


End file.
